Que esperar cuando esperas
by ing.lizbeth
Summary: Asami esta intrigada por una chica de ojos azules, compañera de la universidad, pese a sus intentos por ignorarla termina siguiéndola pues piensa que la chica tiene un secreto y quiere descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Que esperar cuando esperas.

Son las seis de la mañana estoy sentada en el asiento del conductor del carro de mi padre, bueno uno de los carros de mi padre, antes de comenzar a divagar aparece la razón por la que estoy aquí, una chica morena de mediana estatura pasa trotando con ropa deportiva color azul y acompañada por su perro un pastor inglés.

Su nombre es Korra pero antes de hablar de ella les hablare de mí, mi nombre es Asami Sato heredera de industrias futuro vivo en Ciudad Republica, les mencionaba que en lugar de usar mi Micra Nissan color rojo estoy usando un Altima gris de la empresa, ¿la razón? Estoy siguiendo a Korra. Verán toda mi vida la he vivido aquí, en Ciudad Republica, pero hace un tiempo más de dos años llego ella, entro a la universidad después de tiempo y apenas la note, en realidad soy Asami Sato, no noto la existencia del 95% de los estudiantes de la universidad, pero ella… Korra una joven engreída del sur que vino a vivir sola con su enorme perro y sus misterioso ojos azules atrajo mi atención.

La primera vez que la note fue en el Gym pasadas las seis de la tarde, yo practico King Boxing y suelo ir al Gym de la universidad para entrenar sola pero ese día no estaba sola, la chica nueva se encontraba corriendo entre las gradas, zigzagueando de aquí para allá con su cabello castaño atado en una trenza de raíz, escuchaba música en sus audífonos, me dirigí al vestidor y cambien mi ropa por ropa deportiva, me coloque mis guantes y me dirigí al costal y después a la pera, hice mis ejercicios como siempre y decidí salir un poco a media rutina para relajar los músculos, entonces la volví a ver, hacia Kung Fu se movía de un lado a otro cuidando cada postura que marcaba con una ligera pausa, se movía con tal ligereza que parecía controlar el aire, sus combinaciones de ataques y defensas hacían que pareciera que desplazaba el suelo, la delicadez de sus manos imitaba a la fluidez del agua y la rapidez de sus movimientos eran como el fuego silencioso, voraz y devastador.

En ese momento no conocía su nombre pero regrese a golpear la pera como nunca, termine mi rutina y me dirigí a las regaderas, salí del Gym y no la vi al principio, pase de largo y al volverme para cerrar la puerta la vi, en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados perdida en el mundo de los espíritus, una punzada invadió mi cabeza. En casa tengo un gimnasio mejor equipado que este, pero la razón por la que entrono aquí es para escapar, estar sola, ser yo, ella invade mi espacio.

Toda la semana fue igual llegaba al Gym y ella estaba allí, salía y ella permanecía, mi molestia fue peor al darme cuenta que parecía no notar mi presencia, ni un saludo, comentario sobre el clima, nada…

Pero no la espió solo por invadir mi espacio de ejercicio ¿Dónde está Korra cuando no está entrenando? En clases fue donde supe su nombre Korra, si lo cambias por una Z podrías tener una mejor descripción de ella, Mako mi ex-novio muestra un interés obsesivo por ella y lo peor es que ella le corresponde, como termine con Mako en buenos términos no puedo evitar saludarlo y ver como se desplaza de un lado a otro tras ella, de pronto la veía en todas partes, en el comedor, los laboratorios, el auditorio, e incluso en el baño y se preguntaran si la veo diario ¿porque la espió? Esa es otra historia.

Capitulo 2

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko

Hola les pido una disculpa por el capítulo anterior solo estaba haciendo una prueba para ver como subirlo y pues después no pude editarlo no sé qué hice mal, soy totalmente nueva, no sean malos conmigo. Saludos y espero les agrade la historia.

PD. Gracias a **Zhyo Jarjayez** por comentar, espero te agrade este cap. saludos.

CAPITULO 2

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando salí de la universidad, no fui a entrenar porque tenía un trabajo en equipo y apenas habíamos terminado. El campus se encuentra a las afueras de Ciudad República, hay una recta que desemboca en la calle principal, conducía despacio por la lluvia, cuando vi a alguien caminar por la orilla de la carretera, de espaldas vi su cabello corto, vestida como siempre de azul, era Korra por un segundo pensé en acelerar el carro y orillarme para empaparla aún más, pero tengo educación, así que disminuí la velocidad y me acerque a ella, hice un cambio de luces para que volteara y baje la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Hola ¿quieres un aventón?-le grito por lo fuerte de la tormenta, ella me sonríe y sus ojos azules intensos me observan un segundo reconociéndome.

-Hola Asami, no gracias, te empapare la tapicería.-contesto y me dedico una sonrisa, que hasta ese día no había visto.-pero gracias por detenerte.

-No importa la tapicería, te enfermaras, sube te dejo en tu casa- conteste sin pensarlo y cuando vi que se negaría abrí la puerta del pasajero y agregue- no acepto una negativa, vamos.

Ella observo un momento el interior del carro y aun dudando entro, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Puse la calefacción y observe a mi copiloto, estaba petrificada como si evitando moverse mojaría menos el carro, el silencio era total.

-¿Ya no había camiones?- le pregunte para romper el silencio ella solo negó con la cabeza-¿ya terminaron el trabajo en equipo? Por qué no te viniste con ellos.

-La verdad es que disfruto caminar, y más en días lluviosos.-el rostro de Korra era sereno.

-entonces vives cerca.

-podría decirse que sí, puedes dejarme por la principal, por favor.

-Nada de eso, te dije que te llevaría a tu casa ¿no? Dime hacia dónde.

Korra solo desvió la mirada vivía más lejos de lo que esperaba recorrer a pie, y en más de una ocasión insistió en que la dejara en una intersección, no entendí porque quería dejarla en su casa, conocerla, hasta ese momento tenía la idea que de podría ser un robot o algo vivir en una caja de cartón, la verdad es que con Korra no sabía que pensar, llegamos a un edificio de departamentos ubicados lejos del centro como a media hora en auto de la universidad no puedo evitar pensar cuanto habría tardado caminando.

-listo aquí estamos-le dije sin poder ver bien el edificio de tres pisos.

-muchas gracias por el aventón, y de nuevo disculpa por tu carro.-Korra era tan frustrante no podía dejarla ir sin quitarme la duda de la caja de cartón.

-Korra te puedo pedir un favor-le dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza-me permites entrar a tu baño.

-Claro-dijo esta después de una pausa, parecía que quería negarse a que entrara en su departamento.

Bajo del carro y la seguí, abrió la puerta de la entrada y de dejo pasar primero, subimos dos pisos y llegamos a su departamento, el numero 22 figuraba en la puerta y lo primero que pensé fue "recuérdalo" abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, dejándome pasar primero, el departamento era acogedor tenía una sala sencilla color chocolate un comedor de cuatro sillas, una pequeña cocina y dos cuartos, en medio de estos estaba el baño, pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue su enorme perro recostado en uno de los sillones que en el instante en el que entramos se lanzó a recibir a Korra, era un hermoso pastor inglés.

-No Naga estoy mojada, espérame… el baño esta por allá-me apunto la puerta de en medio.

-si gracias- había olvidado lo de ir al baño, de echo solo era un pretexto.

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta, me senté en la taza y observe, tenía una regadera, un lavamanos y un pequeño espejo, nada personal solo un cepillo de dientes, "vive sola" pensé, me levante y fui a la regadera, tome su champú y lo olí, estaba tardando mucho en el baño, tome un trozo de papel higiénico y me quite el agua de la cara, baje la cadena y salí del cuarto de baño, Korra se secaba el exceso de agua con una toalla.

-¿te apetece un té o café?-me pregunto esta.

-si gracias- me di cuenta que ella ya había puesto a calentar el agua.

-te importaría si me doy un baño rápido en lo que esta lista el agua-negué con la cabeza- Naga no te hará nada, por favor siéntate.

Me senté en la sala y el enorme pastor me observo con su lengua de fuera, rasque su cabeza, y observe de nuevo el apartamento de Korra, no había cuadros ni fotografías, todo estaba muy limpio, las paredes completamente blancas, esperaba ver un poco más de azul, la tetera comenzó a silbar y me dirigí a la cocina a apagar el fuego, no había trastos en el fregadero, era como una casa de exhibición, la curiosidad por ver su cuarto me invadió pero en ese momento Korra salió con una pijama azul y una toalla enredada en el pelo.

-disculpa lo informal, solo tengo café instantáneo o té.

-el café está bien-conteste y la vi, no sabía lo que hacía en su casa pero no quería irme, no sabía que decir, Korra no era mi amiga, pero… quería ver sus ojos azules-¿te permiten tener a Naga en el edificio?

-Si es de mi papá, es el jefe de la tribu agua del sur, tiene algunas ventajas, y Naga solo necesita un paseo por las mañanas y tiene el patio de servicio para ella sola.

-Ho, bueno, gracias por el café, es tarde, nos vemos mañana-le dije y me levante para lavar la taza.

-déjalo así, gracias de nuevo, te acompaño a la puerta.

Me dejo en la entrada del edificio, sin cruzar palabra alguna, subí a mi carro y lo eche a andar, ella se quedó parada en la puerta hasta que me puse en marcha, llegue a la esquina y le di vuelta a la derecha, en la siguiente esquina gire a la derecha, al llegar a la siguiente esquina gire a la derecha y cuando me di cuenta estaba de nuevo frente al edificio donde Korra vivía, apague las luces y me quede ahí viendo su ventana hasta que la luz se apagó, pasaban de las diez cuando llegue a mi casa.

Antes de que me juzguen y como les decía, la razón por la que estoy aquí viendo como Korra corre con su perro (no sé si recuerdan que el que la espié es la razón por la que estoy aquí parqueada frente a un parque a las seis de la mañana) es porque estoy segura de que Korra oculta algo. Ahora me iría por la explicación más simple y diría que es porque está saliendo con el indeciso de Mako, pero sería darles una excusa sin sentido, hay algo en Korra, un fantasma que no me permite acercarme a ella, y es que tengo más historias por las que estoy segura que Korra no solo no quiere ser mi amiga, si no que me evita.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

CAPITULO 3

Hasta ahora lo que les he dicho no justifica mi comportamiento, Korra es una chica de otra región, tal vez así sean por allá, el sur es frio, igual que Korra pero pensé que después de la taza de café las cosas serían diferentes entre nosotras, al día siguiente me levante más temprano que de costumbre, maneje hasta su casa y dos cuadras antes de llegar me di cuenta de lo tonto que sería aparecer en su casa, que diría "hola Korra pasaba por aquí ¿cómo te va?"

Así que decidí cambiar de estrategia, claro que sí, ahora sería yo la que la ignoraría, ¿qué se siente Korra? Tenerme y perderme, pero no sabía que era un juego de dos, y ella ganaba, ese día fui ignorada por Korra olímpicamente, en todo el día nuestras miradas se encontraron solo una vez, y sus intensos ojos azules se quedaron sin parpadear hasta que yo lo hice, en menos de un segundo perdí el contacto de sus ojos celestes, algo me quemaba en el cuerpo, cuando terminaron la clases ese día subí a mi carro y me dirigí a mi casa, prepare algo para comer pero lo deje después de probarlo y fui directamente al gimnasio de la casa.

Pero no pude concentrarme entonces hice lo único que me relaja, fui a la pista de carreras de mi padre si algo tenemos los Sato es el amor por las carreras, tanto así que mi padre junto a sus ingenieros crearon el Sato-móvil, que tenía un diseño típico, cabina abierta, alas en la parte trasera y delantera para la tracción pero lo más importante era el motor, mi padre y yo armamos el motor y la trasmisión, el Sato-móvil que corre de 0-100km/h. en 4.8 segundos, es lo único que puede quitarme la frustración no necesito nada más.

Me puse mi traje y el casco, revise el auto y me prepare para conducir, una vez en el auto me olvide de todo, al arrancar queme llanta y deje que el carro se coleara, di vuelta tras vuelta y de pronto me acoso una fantasma, le gustaría a Korra ser mi copiloto o me apoyaría en las gradas, la distracción me costó un segundo, y tuve que frenar en seco, por primera vez en mi vida el carro se me apago por intentar arrancar en quinta. Korra… Korra… porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente…

Nunca he faltado a la universidad pero no tengo ganas de volver, regrese a casa y me encerré puse música fuerte y no volví, no dejo de pensar que mi obsesión con Korra es por Mako, después de faltar dos días mi celular no dejaba de sonar Bolín, Kuvira, Opal y Hasta Mako pero Korra no, me sentía enferma, pero mi nombre es Asami Sato y los celos por Mako que me ocasiona Korra no me destruirán, entonces hice lo que hacemos las mujeres, me fui de compras, ropa, zapatos y sobre todo me arme de orgullo, si mi problema es que Korra me quito a Mako yo se lo quitare a ella, volví a la escuela, jugué su juego, todo este tiempo me sirvió para convencerme de que lo que me pasa con Korra es como dije por Mako, son los celos de sentirme remplazada, si Mako ahora sale con ella tal vez piensa que es mejor que yo.

Ego, celos, envidia, es lo que hace que tenga tanto interés en ella así que tomo todo y lo dejo ir, voy a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, qué más da, al primero que veo a mi regreso es Mako, me abraza y siento su aroma, sus brazos rodeándome, su aliento e n mi cuello, y no es lo mismo, las escusas vienen a mi mente como lluvia, es decepción porque me cambio por Korra tan rápido, no lo siento porque estoy molesta subconscientemente, tal vez el aceptar que mi problema con Korra era Mako y dejarlo ir me libero, le sonrió, me siento mejor.

Al entrar al salón me saludan todos sus besos y abrazos hacen que me sienta mejor aún, me siento de nuevo en mi trono, "la reina ha vuelto" ignoro la existencia de Korra y me concentro en lo que importa, los días pasaron, deje de ir al Gym de la escuela, me concentre en mí, en hacer ejercicio, correr en la pista, en salir con mis amigos y si todo suena muy bonito, y les he hecho el cuento demasiado largo.

Un día fui por mi ropa en el casillero del Gym de la escuela y me encontré a Korra en los vestidores, se había quitado la blusa y solo traía el sostén y me di cuenta de que Korra no es la chica que imagine, en toda su espalda había una forma blanca tatuada que en el momento no reconocí porque tenía algo más a los costados aunque su pies era morena se le notaban contusiones que le teñían de morado las costillas, Korra siempre entrenaba sola, y vivía sola yo sé que Mako no es violento entonces …¿Qué le paso?

-Es Raava el espíritu de la paz y la luz-Dijo Korra sin volverse, se puso otra blusa y volteo a verme, su mirada era fría como siempre pero clavo sus ojos azules en mi retándome, me quede ahí, parada manteniendo la mirada hasta que cambio el tema –Ya no te he visto entrenar… había pensado que igual y un día podría ser tu sparring y tú el mío, es aburrido entrenar siempre sola, un gusto verte, adiós.

Me quede congelada un instante pese a su cambio de actitud ella sabe que note sus moretes, y no puedo evitar pensar lo extraño de las circunstancias de sus heridas, ella sabe perfectamente cómo defenderse para que fuera un ataque, y los entrenamientos son siempre con protección. Que oculta Korra, ¿cuál es su secreto?

Ahora si les puedo explicar todo, hoy tengo como objetivo saber qué es lo que le pasa a Korra, quien la golpeo, porque, y su tatuaje, no parece la clase de chica que tiene un tatuaje, ni la clase de chica que permite que la ataquen.

Un ladrido me saco de mis pensamientos y me regreso a la realidad, Naga me reconoció, al parecer Korra le soltó la correa, ladro otras dos veces y yo baje el cristal de la puerta y rasque la cabeza de la enorme pastor, era muy amistosa y me sorprendió que me recordara pero con Naga venia su dueña que se acercó al auto y después de ponerle la correa a su perra me vio sorprendida a los ojos.

-Asami, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano.

-pasaba y me pareció ver a Naga por eso me estacione, para saludar.-mentí y me di cuenta que ella no me creyó pero me siguió el juego y me tranquilice un poco.

-Bonito carro, ¿es de tu colección?-su tono era burlesco.

-es de mi padre-conteste y me baje del carro para saludarla, vi cómo se sonrojo al besarle la mejilla.-de hecho del trabajo, le hacen el servicio a mi carro, ¿de paseo?

-Sí, salimos a correr temprano, pero ya nos vamos, gusto en verte-dijo Korra y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera, voy a desayunar ¿Por qué no me acompañan?-No tengo intención de dejarla escapar.

-No conozco ningún lugar donde dejen entrar perros-me dijo Korra y lo tome como un reto.

-suban, yo conozco el lugar perfecto.

Le abrí la puerta a Naga y esta subió de inmediato al asiento de atrás, Korra dudo un instante pero por fin subió al carro así que hice lo propio y me puse en marcha. En Ciudad Republica no hay muchos restaurantes que admitan animales, yo solo conozco dos y escogí el más alejado, baje la ventanilla para Naga y esta saco la cabeza para ladrarle a los carros, Korra estaba rígida y en más de una ocasión la vi observarme de reojo, el restaurant que elegí está a las afueras de ciudad república, es un hermoso lugar a donde papá lleva a sus clientes cuando estos tienen mascotas, ahí alimentan a los perros y los llevan a pasear, el tiempo que los empresarios necesiten trabajar.

Al llegar pedí una barraca quería estar en privado con Korra, de inmediato de encargaron de Naga y nos condujeron a un pequeño kiosco, pedimos el desayuno y cuando el mesero se fue vi a Korra directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste esos Moretones?-le pregunte directamente, no pasara de hoy el que no sepa su secreto.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

CAPITULO 4

Ante mi pregunta Korra se quedó en silencio, no insistí en una respuesta, no quiero que se sienta presionada, nos trajeron el desayuno y comió en silencio, sabe que está atrapada, cambie de silla y me siente a su lado pongo mi mano en la suya que descansa en el reposabrazos de la silla, ella no retira su mano pero voltea hacia otro lado.

-¿Mako te golpea?-le pregunte y ella volteo de inmediato y me clavo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-por supuesto que no, no le des importancia a los moretones son por el entrenamiento y Mako, él es muy bueno conmigo.

-Korra-solté un suspiro y apreté un poco más su mano-quiero que sepas que en mi tienes una amiga, si te pasa algo, te sientes mal, si te sientes sola.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto-la cara de Korra estaba completamente roja y retiro su mano de mi agarre- primero ignoras mi existencia, después te portas bien conmigo para volverme a ignorar, te desapareces y reapareces cual abeja reina sin un saludo y ahora apareces en tu flamante auto nuevo a las seis de la mañana de casualidad para traernos a Naga y a mí a la mitad de la nada a un restaurante que no estoy segura de poder pagar y me dices que eres mi amiga… de donde yo vengo, la amistad se gana señorita Asami, dime la verdad, ¿todo esto del secuestro y el querer entrar en mi departamento es porque salgo con Mako?

-Al principio, pero lo de ir a tu departamento y lo de hoy no es por Mako, es por ti, cuando te vi caminar en la mitad de la nada bajo la lluvia no pude evitar pensar en bañarte con el auto o asustarte o algo, pero no –vi como Korra quería protestar así que levante la mano para que me permitiera continuar con la historia- cuando te vi caminar por la orilla de la carretera solo pensé en que te podía pasar algo, quería que estuvieras segura en casa, te evito porque me evitas, falte a la escuela… me he tratado de convencer de que era por Mako, pero después de abrazarlo no sentí nada, así que descubrí que quien me importa eres tú.

-Yo-dijo Korra rascándose la cabeza –en qué sentido.

-supongo que siento que somos iguales, tú estás viviendo tan lejos de tus padres y yo… es como si mi padre también viviera en el sur, hace tanto tiempo que no armamos un motor o diseñamos algo hace tanto tiempo que no tomamos una taza de café.

-¿así que quieres ser mi amiga?-asentí con la cabeza-y porque no me dijiste en lugar de espiarme.

-no lo sé, tenía miedo- dije e involuntariamente tome su mano y ella no se soltó.

-no soy la clase de chica que tiene amigas, va de compras y al cine, que se va de antro o toma por montones, no soy como tus amigas…

-por eso te quiero-dije he hice una pausa incomoda ella se sonrojo aún más, sentí como también me sonrojaba, tenía que darme a entender mejor-me refiero a que podemos ser amigas diferentes, si sabes a qué me refiero-más confusión.

Korra puso su otra mano sobre la mía y se acercó hasta tenerla a un palmo de distancia.

-No soy esa clase de amiga-me dijo y se alejó llevando sus manos consigo pero no parecía molesta.

-No, no, no, no, no me di a entender, no me refiero a eso, yo solo, yo solo…

-Si te entendí, pero me encanta tu cara de vergüenza deberías verte, ahora mismo eres un tomate-dijo y soltó la carcajada- y Asami, no salgo con mis amigas –dijo y me giño el ojo aun con una sonrisa.

-entonces podemos reconsiderar nuestra amistad-le dije en tono de broma.

-primero un par de citas y luego hablamos, señorita Asami.

-¿esta cuenta cómo cita?-le dije y desvié la mirada.

-considerando que fui raptada del parque y traigo chaperón-dijo refiriéndose a Naga-Creo que no, al menos que pagues la cuenta.

Las dos reímos, me gusto ver a Korra sonreír así, que la tensión que había entre las dos se hubiera acabado, que bromeara conmigo, por un momento vague en lo que me dijo un par de citas, pensé en Mako y en cuales pudieron ser sus citas, a donde podríamos ir…

-nos vamos, se hace tarde y supongo que tendrás cosas de empresaria que hacer-la idea de que Korra quisiera irse me desilusiono, por un segundo pensé que podríamos pasar juntas todo el día, pasear con Naga, ir a la playa…

-Vamos a la playa-le solté hacia mucho que no iba me encantaría que Korra fuera conmigo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahorita, vamos por Naga y nos dirigimos a la playa podríamos pasar todo el día allá, es más podríamos quedarnos hasta mañana-en mi mente comencé a arreglarlo todo, le llamaría a papá para avisarle iríamos a la playa comeríamos mariscos, necesito mi traje de baño, tal vez ir a mi casa por un cambio de ropa o dos, no mejor comprar lo que se ocupe en el camino si llevo a Korra a su casa ya no vidria conmigo, tengo que llevármela ahora.

-Wo, wo, wo, tranquila, me hubiera conformado con un helado, no puedo ir a la playa y menos quedarme, tengo una cita con Mako a las 4 y mañana voy al templo Aire de la Isla para mi entrenamiento con el maestro Tenzin.

Y con eso todo se vino abajo, agache la cabeza por la vergüenza y la sentí arder mi cara, claro tenía planes, tiene novio y una vida, y yo que tengo, le hubiera agradecido a Raava si se hubiera abierto un poso en la tierra y me hubiera tragado, sentí su mano en mi hombro y levante la mirada.

-mejor otro día, vamos a pedir la cuenta y te invito un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

-muy bien.

Pedí la cuenta y fuimos por Naga que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo una pelota, abrí la puerta y subió feliz al carro, Korra insistió en pagar su parte de la cuenta pero page con mi tarjeta y no pudo más que quejarse y aceptarlo, sin Korra estética como una piedra el camino de regreso fue más ameno, hasta llegar a Ciudad Republica, me dirigí a la casa de Korra.

-¿Te dejo en tu casa?-le pregunto.

-No, yo te digo hacia dónde vamos-Korra sonreía.

Me dio las indicaciones y al llegar sonreí me estacione y bajamos, Korra le puso la correa a Naga y nos dirigimos a un puesto de helados.

-¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?- me pregunto cuando fue nuestro turno.

-Yogurt con arándanos-le conteste y lo pidió ella pidió uno de fresa con chocolate y otro de vainilla y pago.

Nos sentamos en una banca y Korra le dio el helado de vainilla a Naga que se lo comió de un mordisco pero se sacudió, ella se concentró en su helado mientras se sonrojaba me concentre en mi helado, sabía bien, y cuando me di cuenta ya me lo había terminado, no entendía porque Korra estaba tan seria, nos levantamos a dar una vuelta al parque, pero aun no habíamos pasado cien metros cuando me torcí el tobillo de pronto sentí como me iba de lado, pero Korra me tomo del brazo para evitar que callera.

-¿estás bien?-me dijo mientras me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y fuimos a una banca y me ayudo a sentarme.

-si solo debo de acomodar el tobillo, -dije mientras movía con cuidado mi pie.

-déjame-dijo Korra y tomo mi pie, me quito el zapato y vio mi tobillo, comenzó a masajearlo con cuidado-y cuéntame ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?-la mire entrañada pero antes de contestarle ella me acomodo el tobillo con un movimiento y sentí como la presión de mi tobillo desapareció,-listo, -entonces se quitó la sudadera y se quitó una venda que traía en el brazo izquierdo, para ponerla en mi tobillo y la anudo.

\- No podrás manejar así- me dijo y me ayudo a levantarme, paso mi brazo por su cuello y su mano por mi cintura, ella es un poco más baja que yo pero se acomoda perfecto.

-claro que sí, manejaba antes de caminar-le conteste y recargue un poco mi cabeza en la suya me llevo a mi carro pero aun no quería irme, ya no tenía más escusas-vamos te dejo en tu casa.

-No señorita, cerrará su carro y tomará un taxi a su casa, le llamará a uno de los muchos empleados de su papá y le pedirá que le lleven su carro.-le sonreí.

Fuimos a cerrar el carro y Korra paro un taxi.

-muchas gracias Korra, me agrado pasar el día contigo.

-A mí también, -dijo mientras me abría la puerta

-¿tú lo contarías como una cita?-le pregunte.

-Si-me contesto y cerró la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

CAPITULO 5

¿Es que existen ojos más hermosos que los azules? Desde que tuve mi cita con Korra no dejo de pensar en sus ojos, los nervios de volver a verla me invaden, llegue temprano a la universidad, y cuando estaba entrando a mi edificio sentí su presencia y entonces la vi, estaba besando a Mako, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella por el cuello, escuche el sonido de mis tacones al caminar apresuradamente al salón, entraron tomados de la mano y Vaatu me invadió, todo el día sentí como invadía mi cuerpo hasta llegarse la hora de salir, y una vez terminada la clase me dirigí directamente al Gym, cambie mi ropa y entre me puse los guantes, fui directo al costal.

Golpe, golpe patada, golpe, golpe, patada, uno dos tres… uno dos tres… uno dos tres… golpeaba el costal con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía como mi respiración quemaba la garganta, perdí la paciencia y golpeaba con toda mi fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mi mejilla, la escena salía de mi cabeza, sus brazos en su cuello, ¿Por qué sus brazos no estaban en mi cuello?, ¿Por qué sus labios no estaban en los míos?

-¿sabes que el saco es propiedad de la escuela?-la voz de Korra era inconfundible, agradecí que las lágrimas estaban perdidas entre el sudor que me invadía el cuerpo, no notaria que he llorado.

-le comprare otro-conteste secamente, estoy enojada con ella, furiosa por preferir a Mako. Golpee de nuevo el saco y lo patee tres veces.

-¿no te parece mal que golpees a algo que no puede defenderse? –voltee a verla y encontré su rostro sonriendo de medio lado, tenía guantes y una careta no recordaba que entrenara con equipo.-pensé que te gustaría golpear a algo que al menos te de batalla.

-estoy bien gracias-le conteste oscamente quería que se fuera y romper el costal de arena a golpes.

-es miedo a que te gane lo que detecto en tu voz-me reto Korra.

Voltee y me dirigía a ella con fuego corriendo por mi piel, la apunte con el dedo de manera amenazante y me congele al verla sonreírme, sentía mi respiración acelerada y mi corazón a punto de estallar.

-¿quieres una pelea Korra?-le dije y toque su pecho amenazante.

-quiero una pelea Sato, tu y yo en ese ring ahora, quien pierda paga la cena-me dijo y sujeto la mano con la que la amenazaba-veremos si puedes contra mí.

La rabia me invadía, pelear era lo que necesitaba, y que pensara que no podía con ella me enfureció mas, subimos al ring y la observe hacer un poco de calentamiento saltaba un poco mientras sacudía sus brazos y la cabeza, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, se acercó a chocar lo puños y comenzamos, esquivaba cada golpe que le lazaba y parecía jugar conmigo, quería hacerle daño, de verdad quiero hacerle daño, quiero lastimarla como ella lo hace conmigo, comencé con combinaciones de golpes y patadas, y poco a poco logre romper su juego en el que mantenía la distancia provocándome a seguirla.

-¿Qué te molesta Sato?-me dijo y me dio una patada en las costillas que resentí pero logre recuperarme y propinarle un gancho.

-Nada-conteste y corte de nuevo la distancia.

Le di un golpe e n la quijada y ella cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato sin usar sus manos, sonreía lo que me enfureció aún más y comenzó con sus movimientos de Kung fu, sentía que estaba burlándose de mí.

-baja el ritmo.

-¿quieres pelear o quieres jugar?-le dije y le conecte tres y una patada.

-¿quieres que pelee entonces?-me dijo y se limpió la sangre que le había sacado de la mejilla.

Baje el ritmo por un segundo, me sentí mal por haberla lastimado de verdad pero a ella no parecía importarle, me conecto una patada en la cara que me sacudió por completo y caí al suelo.

-es todo lo que tienes-dije mientras me limpiaba la cara, me levante y me puse en guardia.

-¿Qué pasa Asami?- pregunto y esquivo dos golpes-¿Qué te molesta tanto?-dijo y atrapo mis dos brazos y se acercó sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos con fuerza.

-Nada-conteste y le di una patada que hiso que aflojara su agarre y lo aproveche para zafarme.

-te pasa algo-continuo y volvió a atraparme pero esta vez cuando quise volver a patearla me esquivo con la pierna-no estas concentrada.

-¿Quién eres mi sensei?-le dije y gire mis brazos hacia adentro para romper su agarre y en cuanto lo conseguí junte mis brazos para empujarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Cayo al suelo, se levantó y vi la furia en su rostro, estaba perdiendo el control y yo estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas.

-no quieres jugar este juego-dijo y me dedico una sonrisa oscura.

Le lance un golpe pero ella sujeto mi mano con fuerza y me aplico una llave, giro su cuerpo y quedo tras de mi con mi mano torcida en mi espalda, con su rodilla golpeo la mía y me hizo caer de rodillas, empujo mi brazo hacia arriba provocándome un dolor insoportable.

-ríndete-me dijo al oído y agrego más fuérzalo que me hizo caer por completo al suelo, ella se quedó encima de mi impidiendo que moviera mis piernas y mi otra mano, sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-No-conteste y sentí como mi cuerpo me traicionaba y una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ella libero mi brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta me di la vuelta y le aplique una contra llave, quedando yo encima de ella-ríndete tu-le dije mientras aplicaba todo mi peso en sus manos y piernas.

-No traigo dinero para invitarte a cenar-contesto y sonrió, con un movimiento se liberó de mi agarre y termino encima de mí-ríndete ahora Sato-su agarre era más fuerte que el mío aunque me aplico la misma llave, estaba agotada y mi coraje se había quedado en mi cansancio.

Gire la cabeza a la izquierda y fije mi mirada en los casilleros.

-me rindo-dije en voz baja.

-no te escuche-dijo Korra acercándose hasta sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello.

-me rindo –hable más alto.

Ella beso el espacio entre mi quijada y oreja, y sus labios fríos a comparación del calor de mi cuerpo me causaron escalofríos, sonto su cuerpo y se quedó recostada encima de mí con su cabeza volteando a la misma dirección que yo, estábamos tan cerca que…

-al fin-sentía su corazón acelerado cerca del mío, así como el resto de su cuerpo- vamos necesito una ducha-me dijo y se levantó tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme la levantar, cuando estuve de pie me abrazo con fuerza-buena pelea… se me antojan una sopa de cinco sabores.

-perdón Korra-no estaba de más, aún estaba frente a mí y su mejilla tenia sangre seca, levante mi brazo dolorido y le quite la sangre con el pulgar, ella se acercó y me planto un beso en la mejilla lo suficientemente largo para cerrar mis ojos y sentir como se estremecía mi cuerpo.

-buena pelea-Dijo en mi mejilla y de nuevo junto sus labios en mi piel.

No puedo evitar pensar por qué no me beso en los labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

CAPITULO 6

Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así, y la responsable es Korra, se porta de una manera especial conmigo, en ocasiones siento que jugamos a un constante coqueteo, nuestros saludos cambiaron, cuando nos encontramos nos abrazamos y nos damos un beso en la mejilla que ha acortado sus distancia hasta sentir sus labios en la comisura de los míos, pero así como la distancia entre nosotros se ha acortado la relación de Korra con Mako ha subido de tono, lo que me hace dudar lo que Korra siente o piensa sobre mí.

Al entrar a la bodega me encontré con Mako que besaba a Korra contra la pared y él tenía su mano bajo la blusa de ella acariciándole los senos, Mako le besaba el cuello y la mirada de Korra y la mía se encontraron entonces ella me giño un ojos y dejo que Mako la siguiera toqueteando, me di la vuelta y la espere a la salida del edificio, ella venía con Mako de la mano y al verme sentada en la jardinera le dio un beso y lo despidió acercándose a mí con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué tal Asami?-me beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a mí.

-deberían ser más discretos-le dije y esquive su mirada.

-¿celos? Pero corazón sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti…-me dijo y puso su mano sobre la mía, no pude evitar sonreír y mirarla a los ojos.

-Korra es en serio, si los descubre un maestro los puede reportar, un poco más de discreción…

-¿estas molesta conmigo?-negué con la cabeza-Son cosas que se deben hacer en la universidad, agasajarse y fugarse de clases, -se acercó hasta que sentí sus labios en mi oreja-lo haz echo-volví a negar con la cabeza-¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas y no pude evitar morderme el labio.

-¿el qué?-pregunte en voz baja.

-fugarte de clases conmigo-me dijo y beso mi oreja-a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.-me dijo y su mano subió por mi brazo hasta mi quijada y me atrajo a ella, clavado sus hermosos ojos azules -aún nos falta otra cita-sentí como me sonrojaba ante su contacto y cercanía. -fuguémonos Sato, tu y yo solas, vamos a vivir la vida, a ver una película al cine, justo ahora, tengamos nuestra segunda cita, tengo ganas de algo excitante…

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-le dije mientras pensaba en el cambio de Korra, acaso su comportamiento era por Mako…

-terror, quiero asustarme al grado de no poder dormir… no lo pienses Asami, recuerda lo que paso cuando queríamos ir a la playa…

En silencio pensé lo que me decía, _cuando queríamos ir a la playa_ ella también quería ir, pensé en la clase que venía después, y pensé en fugarme con Korra, estaría conmigo y no con Mako.

-vamos –le conteste y ella se levantó de inmediato.

-quédate aquí, voy por nuestras cosas, te conozco si entramos al salón te quedaras en clase.

La observe entrar al edificio y pensé en lo que decía, es extraño como Korra paso de no moverse ni un milímetro en mi carro a proponerme fugarnos, lo más extraño era la manera en que me trataba, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el pensar que me coquetea.

Volvió corriendo y me tomo la mano, llegamos corriendo al estacionamiento y cuando estuvimos en mi carro se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la puerta y me hizo esconderme también, observe a todos lados esperando que apareciera alguien.

-¿qué paso?-le pregunte recuperando el aliento.

-Nada, les dije que te sentías mal y te llevaría a la enfermería-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿y el susto?-le di un ligero golpe en el hombro-¿Por qué corrimos entonces?

-esperabas hacer algo malo ¿no?-dijo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro-vamos.

Subí al auto y ella subió de copiloto, salimos del campus y me dirigí a ciudad república, estaba pensando en este juego que tenemos las dos, ¿de verdad quiero jugarlo? Si todo sube de tono y me arrepiento, si me ilusiono de más y todo es solo amistad para ella, si ya no quiero ser su amiga… si quiero algo más…

-¿en que piensas corazón?-me dijo y me miro a los ojos, desvié la mirada un segundo del camino para ver sus ojos le sonreí y me concentre de nuevo en la ruta.- ¿aun dudas de la fuga?

-no, es temprano para el cine, seremos las únicas-le conteste aunque no había pensado en eso, solo pienso en ella.

-Esa es la idea querida-me dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza desperezándose –Mako me invito a ver esta película por la tarde, según el moriré de miedo, pero si la veo antes no me sorprenderá y no se burlara de mí, confió en ti…

De pronto mi emoción desapareció, no importaba lo que hiciera siempre estaba Mako tras sus intenciones, Mako besándola, Mako amándola, no dije nada, no quería que sintiera un temblor en mi voz, llegamos al centro comercial y me estacione cerca de la entrada del cine, como dije, estaba solo, era la primera función, y solo había otras tres almas perdidas pero para otra película.

-¿Cuál película verán?-le pregunte y aunque me había calmado mi voz me traiciono.

-yo voy por los boletos, ¿es nuestra segunda cita no? Ahora me toca invitarte-dijo y se dirigió a la taquilla, fui a las golosinas y pedí palomitas de maíz, dos sodas y unos dulces-yo también lo pagare, así que no saques tu tarjetita mágica. Vamos nuestra función comienza en diez minutos y no quiero perderme los cortos.

Me ayudo con las sodas y fuimos a la sala, nos sentamos en la última fila justo en el medio, bajo el proyector ella coloco las sodas en el posavasos, y esperamos en un incómodo silencio a que alguien más entrara pero estábamos solas, las luces se apagaron y los cortos de otras películas comenzaron, ella puso su mano junto a la mía.

-debo confesar que no soy fan de las películas de terror-me dijo y dio un sorbo a la soda- pero sé que puedo asustarme porque estás conmigo y nada me pasara.

-no te preocupes, yo te cuido-le dije y le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, tomo mi mano y entrelazo los dedos la película comenzó, y con el primer grito ella presiono mi mano, yo al igual que ella me asuste pero con su mano en la mía me sentí más tranquila, _no pasa nada, es una película, nada es real._

-no seas tonta no salgas-dijo Korra en voz baja a la protagonista, pero esta salió y afuera la esperaban tres tipos mala cara-te lo dije, si esa chica fuera tan lista como tú ya los hubiera matado a todos.

-¿crees que puedo matar?-mi pregunta tuvo que esperar hasta que la protagonista lograra escapar.

-No, pero si el mundo se fuera al carajo y yo tuviera que elegir entre una ametralladora y tú, te elegiría a ti-contesto sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.-a la ametralladora se le acaban las balas pero tú… NO grito y cubrió sus ojos en mi hombro.

-¿si tuvieras que escoger entre Mako y yo?- le pregunte y observe su rostro mientras ella apretaba más mi mano y seguía con la mirada en la pantalla.

-obvio, a ti… ves a ese tipo-señalo al antagonista- cuando la atrapen la dejara sola, coger con cualquiera puedo vivir contigo…

Me quede en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-¿entonces porque estas con él?-pregunte y la vi a los ojos.

-porque tú no estás conmigo…

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, les informo que de este punto en adelante la historia va a subir de tono, por lo que si uno de ustedes es homofóbico le comunico que la historia termino y todos murieron, fue triste, y a los que no los espero en los próximos capítulos, he estado publicando con desorden y quiero acomodar las cosas, publicare un nuevo cap. Martes, jueves, y sábado, en el transcurso de la mañana, y solo voy tres capítulos por delante de la historia, por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia de verdad las tomo en cuenta, he intentado contestar sus preguntas pero no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona la plataforma así que are lo que hizo una escritora que admiro mucho, contestare al final del capítulo. Pero será en el cap. De los sábados, para que haya más que contar.

Sin más preámbulos, **Zhyo Jarjayez** ya te había agradecido pero te reitero mi gratitud y espero que el rumbo que ha tomado la historia te agrade. **Tc99** lo mejor de todo es que Asami no sabe que es acoso, para ella es podría decirse que normal, si Korra no se entera entonces no es acoso jejeje, y Korra tiene más de un secreto, aunque la distancia entre Asami y ella se acorte no tiene intenciones de revelarlo, que pena que a Asami no le guste quedarse con la duda. **Guest** gracias por seguir la historia de verdad te agradezco que estés al pendiente y tus constantes comentarios me hacen el día y en respuesta a tu petición Asami se muere por un beso de Korra, tal vez no tarde mucho en robárselo, o tal vez Korra se canse de esperar... **Jillian Kurusugawa** les agradezco y espero siga siendo de su agrado. **Aly G** sabes es raro pero mantener a Asami como acosadora no es tan fácil, no cuando ya revisaste hasta las cosas de su baño, pero siempre encontrara una manera de sorprendernos, así como Korra encontrara la manera de ocultar sus secretos. Les agradezco de nuevo a todos y nos vemos el martes.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

CAPITULO 7

Dicen que el que juega con fuego se quema, si Korra es el fuego yo quiero quemarme, sus ojos azules me vieron cuando me dijo que estaba con Mako porque no estaba conmigo, necesito hablar con Korra, la necesito sin distracciones necesito verla a los ojos y decirle que algo me invade, que es un sentimiento que conozco pero que no es correcto por la sociedad, pero no me importa, nada importa.

Faltar a la escuela ya no es una opción, soy una Sato y tengo responsabilidades, por lo que no dejo de pensar en las consecuencias si la prensa se entera, ser la hija de un empresario no es la gran cosa, pero las criticas amarillistas están buscando como destrozar a mi padre, el hombre perfecto con su hija perfecta es un papel difícil de llenar, lo que me lleva a pensar en Korra…

No, no debo de ponerle trabas a lo que siento por Korra, porque ni todo el dinero del mundo podrá apartarme de ella, sé que tendremos una gran aventura, no puedo permitirme perderla antes de que comience.

-quédate a dormir en mi casa…-la voz de Korra me regresa a la realidad.

Bien en realidad hay cosas que no les he dicho, que para mí son lógicas, estudio la carrera de Ingeniero en Sistemas Digitales y Robótica, muy acorde a las empresas que recibiré en industrias futuro, aunque me vean como una muñeca, soy total y completamente capaz de manejar desde una llave española hasta un torno, en cambio Korra estudia Ciencias Políticas y solo coincidimos en tres clases, matemáticas, estadística y economía, ella es agua y yo soy fuego y las dos… las dos somos una tormenta…

-¿Quién más va?-mi pregunta es especialmente por Mako, pero no agradecería nada más que solo fuéramos nosotras dos.

-obvio yo, y también estaría Naga, y si vienes tu… seriamos tres-bromea Korra-de verdad quiero exentar estadística para dedicarme a lo que sí es importante.

-con una condición-le digo-necesitamos llegar a mi casa por mis cosas.

-¿la princesa no puede dormir sin su pijama de ceda?-me dijo y sentí como me sonrojaba- eres un tomate Sato, está bien vamos por la pijama de ceda y las pantuflas de lana de borrego cimarrón.

-Deja eso, la lana de cimarrón no es confortable-le dije en broma, pero si iré por mi pijama y tengo planeado darle una sorpresa.

Korra es una persona demasiado precavida, Bolín me dijo que el único que tiene su número telefónico es Mako y tiene estrictamente prohibido dar su número pero tengo mis recursos, vamos camino a mi casa y aprovecho para sacar el colmillo.

-no puede ser.-digo y me doy un golpe en la cabeza.

-que pasa…-dice Korra viéndome a la cara.

-deje mi celular en la cafetería- digo en el mismo tono de preocupación.

-No vi que lo sacaras-dice ella escéptica.

-recibí una llamada cuando fuiste al baño y creo que lo deje en el asiento, márcame por favor, con suerte lo encuentra la muchacha de la cafetería, no puedo perder el teléfono es muy importante, tengo números y datos, mi información bancaria.

-Seguro que lo traer en la bolsa, ¿quieres que revise?-no parece ceder.

-Oye te importaría dejar lo de la estudiada para otro día, debo regresar a la escuela y si no está debo ir al banco y eliminar la información remota… hoo por Raava si mi padre se entera…

-está bien seguro que no es nada, te voy a marcar…tu numero…-saco su teléfono y me marco, de inmediato escuche la tonada de old car Horn de mi cel.

-Tenías razón, bueno ahora tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo…

Korra no parecía nada contenta, pero cuando llegamos a mi casa se veía demasiado incomoda, fui por mi Baby Doll, la guarde junto con mis pantuflas y un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente, y cosas esenciales, cepillo, crema, y por supuesto mis apuntes, porque de verdad tengo la "intención" de estudiar…

Baje a la sala donde había dejado a Korra, que parecía demasiado incomoda ante la foto familiar que estaba arriba de la chimenea, donde estábamos mi papá, mi mamá y yo, no quería ponerme mal pero necesitaba que me conociera, si sabía más de mi tal vez ella diría más de su vida.

-Mamá murió un año después de esa foto.

-Lo siento mucho…-dijo y se levantó de inmediato, no tenía intención de permanecer más en mi casa.

Una vez en su casa ella comenzó a cocinar mientras yo sacaba los apuntes y jugaba con Naga, por un segundo divague y pensé en lo que sería vivir con ella, en este punto de mi vida cambiaria mi fortuna por compartir mi vida con alguien, por llegar a casa y sentirme recibida, por vivir una vida con mi Korra…

-espero que te guste, no es la gran comida a la que estas acostumbrada pero…

\- está perfecto-dije antes de que comenzara a comparar su comida como lo hizo con mi pijama, tal vez diría que como alas de ángel o algo por el estilo…

Después de comer nos sentamos en el sillón y comenzamos con los datos estadísticos, le enseño a utilizar el S-PLUS a ingresar datos y a obtener resultados, ella estaba muy desesperada, se sentaba en el suelo, caminaba de un lado a otro, y de pronto se acomodo entre mis piernas sentada en el suelo.

-tiempo fuera-dijo Korra y se levantó –estoy bloqueada, necesitamos hacer otra cosa, ya me arte.

-quieres estudiar otra materia-le digo y me levanto, pasan de las dos de la mañana.

-No, vamos a tomar un baño y dormir, mañana continuamos.

-¿vas primero?-le pregunto mientras voy por mi mochila.

-si quieres juntas-me dijo mientras se estiraba.

-ándale ya, tu primero-le dije esperando ser la segunda y sorprenderla, cuando salió me metí directamente a la regadera me di una ducha rápida y me cambie, salí un poco apenada pero dentro de lo que podía fingir que dormía así siempre.-pido el sillón grande.

-Wow, no, vas a dormir en el sillón Naga no te dejaría, tu dormirás conmigo- sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, me sentí sonrojar…

He esperado por esto en secreto, se apagaron las luces y nos acostamos, fije mi mirada en el techo, conformándome con sentir su silueta a mi lado, pero sentí un escalofrió en mi brazo producido por su mano que bajo de mi obro a mi muñeca y unió nuestras manos, no me moví, y tuve problemas para respirar, sentía que mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente y sentí como se inclinaba, hacia mí, la vi los ojos y acorte un poco la distancia.

-hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo-sentí a Korra hablarme tan cerca que podía sentir sus labios en los míos. Con su otra mano me acaricio la cintura y me atrajo hacia ella.-dime si quieres que me detenga y me alejare.

Pero no quiero que se aleje, no quiero perder esta oportunidad, podría ser la última, puse mi mano en su cara y cerré los ojos hasta que sentí, sus labios en los míos, poco a poco nuestro beso se fue intensificando, su lengua entro en mi boca y su mano paso la ligera tela de mi pijama, me abrazo por la cintura y me levanto hasta quedar encima de ella, sus brazos recorrían toda mi espalda una y otra vez, Korra beso mi cuello y poco a poco comenzó a bajar, beso mis hombros, bajo hasta mis pechos, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, acaricie también sus pechos.

-Korra.-dije y me detuve, no sabía que más hacer, y no me sentía segura de querer pasar al siguiente nivel.

-no te preocupes Asami, no aremos nada más, solo nos besaremos, está bien-me dijo y asentí con la cabeza-solo quería saborear tus labios, me gustas Asami…

-y tú a mi Korra.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

CAPITULO 8

En alguna ocasión han jugado a " _paso -no paso"_ es un juego que no sabía que existía, aun así el juego es fácil, al parecer consiste en besar a alguien más de una vez y después comportarse como si nada paso. Para muchos podría ser el juego perfecto pero para mí…

No sabía que esperar a la mañana siguiente de nuestro encuentro, pero fingir que nada paso no era una de mis ideas, ahora estoy sentada junto a Korra y ella parece muy cómoda, come como si nada había pasado y evita hablar sobre lo pasado el día anterior, después del tercer intento por hablar del tema ella solo dijo – _a veces las cosas pasan, otras veces solo las soñamos, por lo general es nuestra imaginación haciéndonos una jugada-_ y me ofreció jugo de naranja.

Vamos a la escuela y se despide de mi dándome un golpecito en el hombro y un – _nos vemos luego-_ sé que es una señal, ella me dice que lo que paso no fue de una noche, que no pasara, siento que es como cuando tienes antojo de un pastel de una pastelería en específico, comes solo una rebanada y cuando la terminas solo te queda la satisfacción y el recuerdo, pero hay algo que Korra no sabe, cuando me gusta un pastel lo como más de una vez.

Entiendo porque Korra evita el tema, la verdad es que no fue la mejor manera, no era tiempo para ese beso, Mako es novio de Korra y ella y yo apenas y nos conocemos, creo que fue una entrada, con eso las dos sabemos que sentimos atracción por la otra, pero ahora que sé que le gusto voy a llevar las cosas más calmadas, mas citas, compartir más tiempo jugar un poco a los celos…

Hoy coincidimos en estadística para el examen, ella me saluda con una sonrisa y se dirige a su computadora en el aula de informática, yo soy de las primeras, y estamos muy lejos, me concentro en el examen, no solo soy buena construyendo cosas, soy excelente con las computadoras, termino mi examen antes de tiempo, entrego mi archivo y salgo del aula, abro mi ordenador y abro la conexión remota, obtengo una contraseña y le mando un texto a Korra, unos segundos después la maquina me decía que había un dispositivo que se quería conectar con el mío, a lo que acepte y vi el examen de Korra en la pantalla, abrí el chat y le dije.

Que tal el examen?

 _Hay cosas que no entiendo_

Solo recuerda lo que hicimos ayer

Mi intención no era hacer su examen, solo quería ver si estaba en apuros.

 _tengo un examen Asami no puedo pensar en lo que hicimos ayer_

No me refiero a eso Korra, primero donde está el maestro?

 _Revisando unos documentos, sentado en su escritorio_

bien, revisa el orden de tus datos, y corre de nuevo el programa, lo demás si lo puedes hacer, suerte. Asami fuera

Dije y me salí del programa, me sentí mal pero no interferí mucho, no es como si le hubiera hecho el examen ¿o sí? Me sentí más tranquila con todo des pues que me dijo, por primera vez había aceptado que hicimos algo el día anterior así que no importaba cuanto lo evadiera después tengo la certeza de que si fue real.

Desafortunadamente tengo otra certeza, no importa lo que pasó ayer, la relación de Mako y Korra no cambio, Korra camina de su mano por los pasillos, y de nuevo pienso en el pastel, me encantaría comprar la patente y prohibir que lo coman, todo el mundo menos yo, pero ese pastel es algo que no puedo comprar con todo el dinero del mundo, debo ganarme una rebanada por vez, hasta que sea exclusivo para mí.

Opal es mi compañera de Ingeniería, es una chica persistente, la conozco desde que entre a la universidad, tengo un nuevo plan que consiste en dejar de acosar a Korra y darle tiempo para que asimile lo que paso, sé que están pensando en que me había tardado.

Como les decía, Opal es una buena chica, su madre es una mujer muy importante, conocida cercana de mi padre y de una familia grande, originaria de Zaofu una ciudad impresionante, me va a ayudar a matar el tiempo y así alejarme de la relación de Korra y Mako.

-Opal… ¿Qué tal el periodo de exámenes?-le pregunte a la chica que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor, de Ecuaciones Diferenciales, la clase que seguía.

-Bien, a ti no te pregunto, supongo será una ofensa, oye te importaría si vamos a comer, Bolín está ocupado.

-Si está bien, vamos después de la clase-le dije y en ese momento entro el profesor y comenzó con su clase.

Llego la hora de la comida y fui con Opal hasta el comedor, es muy agradable, y dado un caso, llegamos, escogimos una mesa y mientras comíamos Opal no dejaba de hablar de todo un poco, era muy agradable, me pidió de mi postre y lo compartimos, cuando se acercaba la hora de nuestra siguiente clase me disculpe y fui al baño, al salir me lave las manos y me mire en el espejo, cheque mi lápiz labial, y el rímel en mis ojos.

-¿Estaba muy bueno el postre?- Korra apareció tras de mí y se puso en el lavabo de al lado a lavar sus manos.

-hola, no te vi…

-Me di cuenta, estabas muy ocupada, ¿estaba bueno el postre?-pregunto de nuevo y me clavo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sí, era de vainilla…-le comencé a decir pero antes de que terminara la frase ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la boca que no duro mucho.

-si…-dijo mientras se relamía los labios y tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse el labial que le había dejado- Valía la pena compartirlo, pero dile que no meta su cuchara en mis postres, ¿ok? Nos vemos Sami.

Me sonrió, y le regrese la sonrisa, se alejó y fue por Mako que ya la esperaba, no puedo evitar sonreír voy por Opal y continuo con esa sonrisilla el resto del día.

Hola a todos les dejo un capitulo corto y algo revoltoso pero espero les agrade.

Besos a todos con sabor a vainilla… jejeje

PD. Fue un capitulo algo complicado pero el de mañana tendrá mas sabor.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

CAPITULO 7

Por los negocios soy una persona organizada, no podría ser de otra manera, el tiempo es dinero, como dice mi padre, por lo que he llenado mi agenda de actividades, cursos, exposiciones, eventos sociales y por supuesto Korra. Y es que se ha convertido en parte importante de mi vida, Korra un chica del sur, con sus hermosos ojos azules y su enorme capacidad no solo me ha cautivado, me siento presa, de su sonrisa, de su forma de mirar, de su sarcasmo y sobretodo de su posesión sobre mí.

Ya paso una semana desde nuestro beso, y se podría decir que las cosas siguen igual, misma rutina, las clases, exámenes, proyectos, el trabajo en mi nueva oficina en Industrias Futuro y sobre todo Mako y Korra aún son novios, Korra aun evade el tema y parece ser que solo seremos amigas románticas.

Hoy es día de cita con Korra, he hecho las cosas mal con ella, así que ahora pienso tener una cita romántica, voy a la escuela en mi motocicleta, es una sorpresa para ella, después de clases quedamos de vernos en el estacionamiento, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y espere hasta verla venir, ella parece sorprendida al verme junto a mi Kawasaki Ninja h2r, tengo mi casco en la mano y el de ella sobre la moto.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su casco aun en la moto.

-¿Qué involucra un suicidio doble?-me dijo ella que se quedo parada y cruzo los brazos.

-Soy una Sato, manejo desde una bicicleta hasta un avión-le dije haciendo alarde de mis habilidades.

-¿Significa entonces que solo moriré yo?- Me pregunto aun sin moverse.

-Significa-dije y le arroje su casco-Que tendremos una gran aventura, póntelo, es tu primera sorpresa.

-Gracias- dijo mientras observaba el casco negro integral.

-Yo lo invente y serás la primera en usarlo.

-Sami, sé que los Sato son ingenieros y diseñadores pero los cascos existen desde antes de que nacieras.

-Vamos, póntelo y sube, mujer de poca fe, que te enseñare que tiene de especial ese casco.

Me coloque el mío, me subí a la moto abro el switch, al tener la moto en neutro, con la mano izquierda apreté manigueta que está en el manillar de la moto, seguido con el pie izquierdo introduzco el primer cambio, a continuación la mano derecha empiezo a acelerar un poco y seguidamente le suelto el embrague muy lentamente y la moto arranco...Korra subió y yo solté el embrague de a poco, esperaba que Korra me abrazara por la cintura pero no lo hizo, lo que no sabe es que tengo un plan para eso, acelere y comencé a meter los cambios hasta que Korra se aferró a mi cintura.

-No te asustes-le dije a Korra-esta es mi sorpresa, diseñe estos cascos para poder hablar entre nosotras sin el ruido del escape y aun así podemos escuchar el exterior.

-Wow Asami es increíble.

-Tengo una noticia que quiero compartir contigo, pero será cuando lleguemos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto.

-Es una sorpresa…-pero dude, hay algo en su vos, parece que no le agrada la idea, pensé en cambiar el destino pero tenía todo planeado-¿quieres volver?-no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada.

-Solo no vayas tan rápido...

\- De acuerdo-le conteste y disminuí la velocidad, sentí sus brazos soltarse de mí y no pude silenciar un suspiro, que ella ignoro, dude…

El camino fue más largo sobre todo por el silencio, llegamos a nuestro destino una pequeña casa con vista a un lago artificial, herencia de mi madre, es un lugar especial para mí, y tenía mucho sin volver, hasta ayer cuando lo arregle todo, baje de la moto para abrir la puerta que no era automática, así me gustaba, había cosas que eran mejores a la antigua, Korra bajo conmigo y no subió a la moto cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, acomode la moto cerca del cobertizo y la espere, caminaba observando todo con su cara inexpresiva, dude nuevamente, abrí la puerta y la deje entrar primero, no dijo nada, traía el casco en la mano y lo dejo en la mesilla junto a la puerta, solo silencio.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunte, pero no hubo respuesta -¿quieres volver?...

-No-contesto.

Me sentí frustrada, mis intenciones eran buenas, por Raava que lo eran, me deje caer en el sillón grande que apuntaba a la chimenea, y la observe, tenía bocadillos en la nevera y una botella de vino tinto, tenía planeada una caminata y contarle sobre la oficina que mi padre por fin me dio, de que pronto seria mi cumpleaños, que la quería a mi lado.

-¿Cómo esta Naga?-cambie el tema, esperaba al menos tener una conversación decente.

-Bien, destruyendo todo lo que le dejo al alcance…-contesto con una leve sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado y miro a hacia la chimenea como si fuera la pieza más interesante del mundo.

Me recosté en su hombro y espere su rechazo, no se movió, no me moví, " _mi padre me dio una oficina, al fin trabajare para hacer la diferencia"_ pensé en decirle, pero me contuve no dejo de pensar en que cometí un error, tal vez fue la moto, o el hecho de ir a exceso de velocidad, tal vez no quería salir conmigo desde un principio, tal vez evitaba la pregunta…

-Vamos-rompí el silencio-te dejo en tu casa-sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, y por más que tragaba no desaparecía.

Me levante y ella me siguió, tome el casco junto a la puerta y se lo entregue antes de cerrar la casa, me subí a la moto y espere a que ella se montara conmigo, salimos hasta la entrada, donde serré el cancel y me puse mi casco, desactive mi audio, no quería que me escuchara, arranque la moto y me fui despacio hasta la casa de Korra, mis ojos se humedecieron, y deje que las lágrimas corrieran mi maquillaje, el camino fue aún más largo, al llegar a su casa me quede en la moto, ella se bajó y se quitó el casco, me lo entrego y lo enganche en la parte de atrás donde ella había estado sentada.

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto Korra mientras busco mi mirada tras la careta del casco.

No le conteste, no había voz en mí, arranque la moto y acelere hasta que patino, y la deje correr, la levante en una rueda hasta poco antes de la esquina después en dos llantas corrí lo que Korra no me permitió, fui hasta mi casa y entre al garaje, tome el casco de Korra y sin quitarme el mío me dirigí al taller, tome una enorme llave inglesa y puse el casco sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, lo golpee con la llave una vez, dos veces, tres veces… el daño ejercido por la llave no era suficiente, mi celular sonó y en la pantalla decía Korra, lo puse sobre la mesa y lo golpee una vez, dos veces, tres veces, lo golpee hasta que quedo completamente destruido.

Subí a mi cuarto y me quite toda mi ropa entrando desnuda al baño, me metí bajo la regadera y deje caer el agua fría sobre mí, quería bajarme la rabia que me invadía, salí del cuarto y me vestí, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Asami… ¿está todo bien?-era mi padre-estuve en el taller y encontré uno de tus cascos destruidos y tu celular…

-Papá pasa, lo siento-me disculpe cuando entro-estaba haciendo pruebas verifique que funcionaran en carretera y la resistencia, cuando golpeaba el casco se me callo el cel. Y se estrelló me molesto y lo termine de estrellar, pero comprare uno con mi dinero…

-No, no nada de eso ponlo en la nómina que es parte de la investigación, me gusta que no solo diseñes, si no que pongas tus trabajos a limite, para garantizar la calidad, pero acabo de recibir una multa porque al parecer la ninja h2r se pasó un semáforo en rojo, si los vas a probar usa el autódromo.

-Lo siento pa…-conteste y baje la mirada.

-Te pasa algo…

-No sé qué me pasa…

-Las mujeres son tan complicadas-comento mi padre.

-Dímelo a mí.-le conteste pensando en Korra.

…

 **¿Alguien extrañaba a la Asami sicópata?... ¿No?... ¿Solo yo?, la verdad es que el capítulo ya estaba escrito pero me robaron la computadora y nunca escribo lo mismo dos veces, y pues disculpen la tardanza tiene que ver con el hecho de que me despojaron de mi pobre e indefensa laptop.**

 **En otras noticias si a alguien le quieren vender una laptop negra hp con una calcomanía de HP de Harry Potter y las iniciales LMHJ en la parte de atrás, le pueden pasar mi correo para que me mande mi vida…**

 **Como quieren que no intente destruirlo todo…**

 **Bueno les mando saludos y les pido que si ven mi lap le digan que la extraño y la amo y que regrese… ;(**

 **Saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

CAPITULO 10

Hoy regrese a la casa que mi madre me dejo, me recosté en el sillón y observe la chimenea, que al parecer era lo más importante de la casa, si un chico me hubiera llevado a una casa tan alejada sin intenciones concretas tal vez me hubiera comportado igual, tal vez Korra pensó que la violaría y la verdad es que no sabía con seguridad que haría, que esperaba que pasara, tomo un cojín del sillón y me tapo la cara para gritar, quería que nuestra cita fuera especial, pero me extralimité, no dejo de pensar el día en que le dije que fuéramos a la playa y me pidió solo un helado, no dejo de pensar en que me gusta Korra, y yo le gusto, pero no sé qué le gusta de mí, y no sé qué me gusta de ella, atracción física… si ella me dio una salida ¿debo tomarla? Estoy apresurando las cosas demasiado, es mejor que me enfoque en lo mío, en mí.

Korra necesita espacio, y al parecer yo también, al querer controlarla me estoy perdiendo, le estoy dando una mala impresión de lo que soy, parezco una niña caprichosa acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere, y eso no está bien, no soy así, pronto cumpliré veintiún años, con la oficina y mis nuevos proyectos no tengo tiempo de acosar a esa pobre chica, mi obsesión por ella es enfermiza.

De regreso en casa a punto de las seis de la mañana, me encuentro desayunando con mi padre, quien me habla de que piensa incluir mis cascos en la venta de su nuevo modelo de motocicletas, haciéndolo un producto exclusivo de la marca Sato.

-Asami ahora que trabajas directamente para industrias futuro ¿me podrías hacer un favor?-la voz de mi padre me regresa a la realidad, lo veo a los ojos y asiento –cambia ese carro-me dispuse a protestar pero mi padre me cayó con la mano- es un lindo carro para ir a la universidad pero no quiero que los inversionistas vean que mi hija usa un auto como ese, dirán que no puedo pagar un buen auto para mi única hija-me lanzo por la mesa unas llaves de auto con el engrane de industrias futuro-tómalo como un adelanto de cumpleaños, y nos vemos en la tarde en la oficina.

Sin más me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó. ¿Cuál será el regalo de mi padre? Es un hombre de buen gusto por lo que sé que no será un Hummer o algo así, me levanto y voy hacia la entrada de la mansión para ver un enorme auto azul un BMW M2 Coupé de dos puertas, como niña en navidad no pude evitar salir corriendo y tocar con suavidad la carrocería del auto alemán, tome mis llaves y desactive la alarma con miedo de que no fuera mío pero no, la alarma sonó y abrí la puerta, era mío. Dentro estaba un nuevo celular, y en el asiento de copiloto estaba un portafolio de piel, por fin soy una alta ejecutiva.

Llegue a la escuela y como siempre tome mis clases, no compartía hoy ninguna con Korra, pero estoy decidida a solo sonreírle y evitar complicar más las cosas con ella, Opal se acerca a mí, y me abraza por la cintura, es extraño como no había notado lo cariñosa que era esta chica, y no solo conmigo, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba que me abrazaran, mi padre me daba todo lo que el dinero podía comprar pero no obtenía más de un beso en la frente.

-Asami Sato- dijo mi nombre mientas jugaba con mi apellido alargándolo en silabas- ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada, ¿tienes equipo para el proyecto de semestre?- le pregunte sin alejarla, debo de alejarme de Korra y esperarla, cuando esté lista y si así lo desea vendrá a mí.

-Nop, ¿quieres ser mi compañera? Tengo una idea genial para el proyecto.

-perfecto-le dije por lo general hago lo que me da la gana pero debo dejar de hacer mi santa voluntad.-qué te parece si me lo cuentas a la hora del receso, te invito la comida.

-perfecto no comparto horario con Bolín, así no como sola.

-yo tampoco-conteste más bajo de lo que esperaba.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida camine con Opal del brazo hacia el comedor, pedimos la comida y esta vez compre un postre para Opal.

-imagina esto, un sistema electrónico de desorientación cognitiva para la policía, si en lugar de apuntarle a una persona con un arma le apuntara SEDC lo no quería sin causarle daño ni al agresor ni a las personas que están en el área, adiós a balas perdidas o a inocentes agredidos.

-Suena muy bien, pero como piensas re direccionarlo las ondas expansivas no solo noquearan al agresor si no a las personas que estén en el área.-le dije considerando su idea era un muy buen proyecto y supuse que el conocimiento militar que corría por su familia era su inspiración.

-he estado pensando en protecciones para los policías…

-tienes que considerar que esas protecciones podrían ser robadas y vendidas a los maleantes lo que dejaría a nuestros policías desarmados, pero podríamos cambiar el enfoque y usarlos para calmar a las masas en protestas violentas, tal vez no noquear solo hacer que…

-Hola-la voz de Korra hizo que me detuviera y perdiera la idea que tenía.

Observe a Opal quien tenía sus ojos en Korra, ella le sonrió y yo me obligue a mirar a la chica de ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa un poco nerviosa me obligue a contestar.

-¿Qué tal?-no puedo decir si mi voz sonó nerviosa o temerosa.

-podemos hablar… a solas. –dijo y le dedico una mirada a Opal y luego a mi…

-si-conteste y observe mi reloj cinco minutos para volver a clase-vuelvo enseguida Opal.

La seguí hasta salir de la cafetería y espere a que hablara.

-¿sabes que tiene novio?-me pregunto mientras me mantenía la mirada inexpresiva.

-Claro, conozco a Bolín… perfectamente es el hermano de tu novio-le dije y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara molesta.

Mi nuevo celular sonó, era mi padre, al sacarlo de mi bolsa no puede evitar ver como Korra observaba mi nuevo aparato.

- _Asami necesito que te reúnas conmigo a las dos en la oficina._ -como siempre al punto sin preámbulos mi padre colgó y guarde de nuevo el celular de donde lo saque.

-Nuevo teléfono-la voz de Korra cambio agradecí el cambio de conversación,

-Sí, de que querías hablar…

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día…

-No importa-conteste secamente pero cambie de inmediato mi voz-dejémoslo así, nada paso…-dije y me di la vuelta, pero me sujeto del brazo y me hizo volver.

-Sí importa, parecías molesta…-esquive sus ojos azules.

-estaba molesta-le conteste sinceramente- pero te entiendo perfectamente, dejemos el juego hasta que estés lista para jugarlo.

-quiero jugar…-su voz era ¿suplicante?-juguemos, me asuste… pero quiero verte… quiero que me contestes el teléfono, y que me sonrías a mi…

-No Korra… primero arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, que yo estaré esperando… -le tendí la mano y ella me regreso el saludo-amigas-le dije y note el cambio de expresión en su cara.

-No, todo menos amigas…-me contesto y apunto hacia el reloj en mi mano-ya es hora- me soltó y se fue.

Me quede un segundo más esperando, y sacudí los fantasmas en mi cabeza regresando por Opal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **Hola de nuevo a todos, disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo cambia un poco las cosas, les confieso que la historia dio un giro inesperado, he estado pensando mucho en cómo hacer que Korra sea el Avatar, que de hecho ella es la protagonista de la historia y debe girar más sobre ella, bien Korra tiene más secretos de los que Asami pueda imaginar, pero todo cambiara en los próximos 5 capítulos les prometo que habrá acción pero primero debo corregir los errores cometidos. Asami va a madurar más, lo necesita y Korra, se mostrara al mundo. Tal vez Naga cambie de dueño…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

CAPITULO 11

En ocasiones un plan puede salirse de control, a veces para mal, pocas para bien, pero una simple invitación me regreso un poco de lo que teníamos Korra y yo, lo que estábamos construyendo, como saben otra de mis paciones aparte de la tecnología es la velocidad, soy piloto oficial de rally de ciudad república, y he viajado por las cuatro naciones representando a industrias futuro, exceptuando el sur, es miércoles y estoy comiendo con Bolín, Opal, Kuvira y Baatar el novio de Kuvira, cuando mi padre me llama.

-Hola padre- le digo entre risas por las bromas que Bolín hace al hermano de su novia y pareja de Kuvira-¿pasa algo?

-Asami, el carro está listo para que hagas las pruebas de pista, y tienes reservado de las tres a las seis la pista para reconocimiento, el equipo te estará esperando a esa hora.

-De acuerdo padre, estaré ahí a las tres en punto.

-perfecto, invita a tus amigos-y sin más colgó el teléfono, el siempre insiste en que tenga amigos aprovecho la ocasión para invitar a los chicos.

-Hey es día de prueba en el autódromo de ciudad república, ¿quieren venir conmigo? Mi padre me ha dicho que invite a quien quiera.

-es verdad eres piloto de industrias futuro –la voz seria de Baatar hizo que Bolín sonriera pues tenía una nueva broma.

-no Baatar Asami suele ir a limpiar las gradas.

-No entiendo lo divertido de tu broma-contesta Baatar serio.

-por eso es que es divertida, cuñado-le dice mientras sonríe Bolín.

-continua y no lo será por mucho tiempo, cuñado.

-entonces que… ¿me acompañas a las pruebas?-les digo-conmigo se pueden ir tres personas…

-¿en tu demonio azul? Nosotros-dice Baatar viendo a su novia, quien asiente como si le diera permiso.

-Nosotros nos vamos en el Jeep –Bolín estaba emocionado y saltaba su mirada por cada uno de nosotros, sonreí.

A punto de las dos y media Baatar y Kuvira me esperaban en el estacionamiento, Baatar hijo de Suyin Beifong maneja una Suburban negra pero parecía emocionado por el BMW.

-Hey Baatar, no quieres manejar el demonio azul, o es que no sabes manejar standard- le lance las llaves y me pase al aciento de atrás para que Kuvira se fuera de Copiloto.

Por primera vez vi sonreír al enamorado de Kuvira, quien sin reservas acomodo el aciento y los espejos y al arrancar dejo una nube de humo en el estacionamiento, tenía una gran destreza al volante y pensé en dejarlo manejar el Sato-móvil en la pista como competencia de tiempo, el hermano de Opal no paraba de alagar el auto mientras le sonreía a su novia, por un momento decidí desaparecer y dejarlos en su romance.

-diecisiete minutos, -la voz de Baatar me regreso a la realidad, por un momento me sorprendí pensando en Korra-¿Cuánto gastas en combustible?

-es rápido-le conteste y el entendió enseguida.

-Asami ¿no tienes problema con que venga Haun? Traerá la camioneta… -me pregunto Baatar mientras hablaba por teléfono con quien supuse seria su hermano menor.

-no hay inconveniente que venga quien quiera…-le dije sonriendo.

-qué bueno que lo dices-la voz de Bolín me hizo volverme-porque invite a Mako y a Korra…

-cuantos más mejor-atine a decir y sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver a Mako de la mano de Korra.

Le reste importancia, y los guie por el autódromo hasta donde estaba mi equipo, al entrar note los colores de la nación del fuego, pero no era industrias futuro, el equipo que estaba por retirarse era el de ni más ni menos que el príncipe Iroh el general más joven de la nación de fuego y mi enemigo de pista, al vernos llegar se acercó a mí con su característica sonrisa, es un hombre de mediana edad y de porte imperioso.

-y salió por fin el sol-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba la mano y un beso en la mejilla- es un honor verla señorita Sato, ¿lista para el segundo lugar?

-general un honor como siempre, pero permítame lo corrijo por su error, usted es quien debe estar listo para el segundo puesto, pero no se preocupe me encargare de que le toque un poco de champagne.

-te lo agradezco hermosa, que tengan un excelente día-se retiró después de dedicarles una mirada a mis amigos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por el cumplido, sus ojos dorados eran avasalladores, pero no eran hermosos como los de Korra… por inercia busquen sus ojos que estaban inexpresivos.

-Aprovechando que se fue el General vamos a prepararnos, los trajes están en el remolque, busquen uno que les quede, hay bebidas en la nevera todo menos alcohol aun no es tiempo de beber, daremos una vuelta en el Sato- móvil y después des mostrare otros carros que podemos correr en la pista…

Opal entro conmigo al auto de dos plazas, le lance a Bolín el cronometro y le di dos vueltas completas al bajar Opal estaba emocionada.

-fue fenomenal, ese auto vuela…

-voy yo…-dijo Bolín y le lanzo el cronometro a Mako.

Di una vuelta con Kuvira y con su novio Baatar pero no quería que Mako o Korra estuvieran a solas conmigo en el auto.

-que les parece si les muestro los otros carros y hacemos una carrera, hay tres así que correrán en parejas y yo cuidare el tiempo…-les dije con una sonrisa y a todos pareció agradarles la noticia.

Con tantas vueltas que había dado con mis amigos, me di cuenta donde estaban las curvas, donde subir o bajar la velocidad y sobretodo me divertí con las ocurrencias de mis amigos.

Los autos de prueba estaban en el remolque y los encargados de los pits los bajaron y los empujaron hasta la marca de salida, tome las llaves de los autos y le lance una a Kuvira, otra a Opal y la última a Korra.

-yo… no se manejar-dijo y le dio las llaves a su novio.

-enserio…-no sé si es porque manejo desde los doce años pero sentí que era imposible que no manejara

-no es como si hubiera muchos autos en el sur.-intento restarle importancia.

-porque no das una vuelta con Asami, Korra.

-Si… vamos-no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-no que chiste que sea una competencia justa, que Asami corra contra profesionales, que nos demuestre como se corre-dijo Bolín y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-perfecto, entonces yo digo que nos tomen el tiempo, vamos Korra enseñémosles como se hace…

Subo al auto y me coloco el casco, ella sube también y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, me imita, me preparo mentalmente, enciendo el auto, meto el cambio y me preparo, las luces frente a mi cambian de color y cuando cambia a verde me arranco, manejo con la vista al frente, pronto llego al primer lugar y continuo acelerando, de reojo veo a Korra quien parece muy emocionada, me da más confianza, le exijo más al auto los cambios suben y bajan mientras peleo por el primer lugar en tramos, Korra grita de emoción cuando pasamos a uno de los autos, sonrió, llegamos a la meta en primero por poco y al detenernos busque sus hermosos ojos azules, ella me veía con una hermosa sonrisa…

-fue asombroso… sentí como si voláramos…

-yo también…-dije y su expresión se enterneció.

Pero el momento se esfumo cuando Mako golpeo la ventanilla para que Korra saliera y mientras Korra abrazaba a su novio yo camine de regreso con mis amigos sin voltear, quería mantener sus hermosos ojos en mi memoria no quería pensar…

-seguimos nosotros-dijo Bolín.

Tomaron sus posiciones y después de tres vueltas Baatar fue el ganador, me quede en compañía de Huan quien no hablaba mucho, el chico de cabello largo rapado de un lado es un artista y se dedica a observar todo.

-genial ahora se creerá corredor de la nascar-comento ante el triunfo de su hermano.

Solo le sonreí, faltaba poco para que se terminara mi tiempo en la pista y todos mis amigos platicaban mientras tomaban refrescos y comían papas fritas, tome valor y me acerque a Korra.

-Vamos, te daré tu primer clase de manejo-le lance las llaves de uno de los autos de prueba- es el mejor lugar para que aprendas, aquí no hay nadie a quien puedas atropellar.

-de acuerdo-dijo y nos dirigimos al vehículo.

Los demás nos observaban, Bolín y Mako alentaban a Korra con gritos y chiflidos.

-ajusta el aciento, y colócate el cinturón-hizo lo que le pedí sin chistar- tu pierna izquierda en el clutch, ve en que cambio esta-dije y tome su mano, la puse en la palanca de velocidades y metí primera sujetando su mano-es primera, solo prende en primera o en reversa pero eso lo vemos después, para meter cambios debes de meter el clutch-lo hizo- hasta el fondo, el derecho en el freno, no ese es el acelerador, muy bien, hasta el fondo, prende el auto y despacio pasa el pie del acelerador al freno, tus manos en el volante mirada al frente, despacio suelta el clutch,-las llantas chillaron cuando acelero hasta el fondo-no, no, no… despacio.-el carro se apagó me miro un poco asustada, solté la carcajada y ella rio conmigo- otra vez, pero más despacio…

Continuamos con la clase entre risas y juegos de manos, después de tres intentos pudo arrancar el auto, y metió segunda sin muchos problemas, nos alejamos cada vez más de los chicos y de pronto bajo la velocidad, y el auto se apagó.

-no te preocupes-le dije con una sonrisa-solo debes comenzar de nuevo, pon la primera y…

-el domingo a las dos y media nos vemos en la plaza de Aang, no lleves tu deportivo-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, después observo al frente metió primera y arranco el auto, completando una vuelta corta en silencio.

Al llegar a la meta se bajó del carro después de darme las gracias y fue a los brazos de su novio.

 **-0o0-**

 **Hola de nuevo, todo comienza a tomar su curso, dudas y comentarios háganmelos saber que para eso estoy, y bien, ¿creen que Asami va a ir? Saludos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Y ahora los comentarios:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **primero muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en verdad, segundo Korra no sabe lo que quiere, y es que quiere que todo vaya despacio, y Asami lo quiere acelerar, sé que todos queremos que pase algo, pero al parecer ella no y al parecer Korra no dejara a Mako,** _ **Tc99**_ **: más que darle celos está jugando con fuego, siente algo por Asami pero no quiere dejar a Mako, no creo que Asami permita eso ¿o sí? Y es muy confuso pero Asami asusto a Korra, debe medirse con sus sorpresas Korra es paranoica cuando se trata de lugares nuevos.** _ **Alesita.**_ **Que comes que adivinas tienes buen olfato, pero no creo que la venganza sea el motor principal,** _ **Zhyo Jarjayez**_ **: bienvenida… chan, chan, chan…espero estés al día y estoy completamente de acuerdo Asami debería de aplicársela.** _ **Jillian Kurusugawa**_ **yo si lo hice, lo de romper un celular, pero es que la maldita me mando por error un mensaje que era para su novia, y no, no sabía que tenía novia… deje caer el celular de un puente y vi como lo destrozaba un camión, y tienes razón Korra no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente, ¿o sí? No la neta no.** _ **Briz2305**_ **hola… dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, Korra sabe que siente algo más por Asami y no quiere perderlo y nos estamos leyendo, espero verte pronto por los comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia estoy para serviste.**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias de nuevo**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

CAPÍTULO 12

Soy una mujer de decisiones, he decidido no ver a Korra, al menos hasta que ponga todo bajo control. No quiero esperar a tener suerte y tener una Korra amable o que de pronto no quiera hablarme, no quiero sentirme más utilizada, es domingo y son las diez de la mañana, estoy en el taller revisando mis cascos, he pensado en agregar un manos libres para el celular, y así evitar que haya accidentes, tengo planeado un comando de voz para aceptar o rechazar la llamada, pero también debo considerar otros factores.

No puedo evitar pensar en Korra, quiero ir, pero no sé de qué se trata, estoy sintiendo algo por ella, de verdad que me gusta, pero debo quererme más yo, debo amarme a mi primero, y si no respeto lo que me prometí entonces no me estoy respetando. ¿Tiene lógica? Tomo mi celular y le marco a Opal.

- _bueno… Asami…_

 _-Hola Opal oye necesito un concejo rápido, si tuvieras que elegir entre una persona o tu dignidad ¿qué arias?_

 _-me elijo a mí, a menos que se trate del General Iroh… ¿a qué viene todo eso?-_ sabía que despertaría la curiosidad de mi amiga pero igual debía preguntar.

- _hay alguien que me gusta pero me prometí alejarme hasta que terminara su relación…_

 _-te diré algo Asami… si te quisiera de verdad terminaría con su novia, si no lo ha hecho entonces tal vez no te esté tomando tan enserio, no dejes que te lastimen…_

 _-gracias amiga…_

 _-lo que necesites, nos vemos mañana…_

No dejo de pensar en lo que dice Opal, " _no dejes que te lastimen_ " debo ser firme a mis decisiones, veo el reloj y el tiempo paso volando, pasa del medio día y me dirijo a mi habitación para darme un baño y al terminar me doy cuenta de que faltan quince minutos para mi cita con Korra, bajo y me subo a mi auto, me dirijo a la plaza de Aang y me estaciono una cuadra antes, me quedo ahí, observando el reloj, son las dos y media, no me bajo, golpeteo el volante con los dedos y conforme pasa el tiempo comienzo a pensar en escusas para mi tardanza, no había taxis… había mucho tráfico… mi padre me detuvo un momento… no, debo ser egoísta, pensar en mí, como ella puede decidir cuándo quererme y cuando ignorarme, cuando besarme y cuando pasearse con Mako de la mano…

Observo el reloj, son las tres, enciendo el auto y paso por el parque… la veo sentada en los pies del monumento a Aang, fundador de Ciudad Republica, sigo de paso y me dirijo a mi casa, pero cuando estoy cerca me doy cuenta de que no quiero estar en casa, me estaciono y tomo mi celular, es un nuevo número Korra no lo tiene, y yo tampoco tengo el suyo, no sé a quién llamar, pienso en Opal o Kuvira pero no, no tengo ganas de hondar mas en detalles, dejo mi teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y me dirijo a la casa que me heredo mi madre, al llegar ahí, voy directo al lago artificial y me siento en una vieja banca, observo de nuevo el reloj cuatro y media, dos horas después de nuestra cita, no puedo evitar pensar que ya se fue… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá esperado? Tengo hambre, me dirijo a la casa y abro la nevera, solo hay una botella de agua y en la cava una botella de vino, ya no puedo esperar más.

Regreso al auto y voy a un restaurante, pido una ensalada pero decido romper mis reglas, pido una hamburguesa de cordero con queso de cabra, papas fritas con ajo, con alioli de azafrán de limón y mayonesa de tocino y un fresh orange banana lime daiquiri. Espero mi comida por más de cuarenta minutos pero al llegar todo estaba delicioso, cuando salgo del restaurante son casi las seis de la tarde.

Voy a casa, y regreso al taller, pienso en que tal vez Korra me odia, y no quiere saber más de mí, bueno al menos así no me buscara y sus ojos azules no destruirán mi amor propio, no puedo ser la segunda de Korra no cuando quiero que sea todo para mí, si le doy mi corazón lo podrá en una vitrina de cristal y lo dejara en un cajón de su closet para sacarlo solo cuando se le antoje, no quiero ser su segunda opción, no quiero que juegue mas con mi corazón…

"- _dejemos el juego hasta que estés lista para jugarlo-" ¿_ cómo sabré que esta lista?… ¿yo estoy lista?... hay cosas que no he pensado, si Korra deja a Mako ¿se lanzara a mis brazos enseguida? ¿Lo hará por amor? si no funcionamos como pareja… y peor aún si descubrimos que nos amamos ¿Qué le diré a mi padre? ¿Cómo lo tomara el dueño de industrias futuro? Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no están bien vistas pero ¿Qué pasa si la heredera de industrias futuro se muestra ante el mundo como homosexual?... ¿Quién decide que es correcto y que no? Si saco a Korra de su mundo confortable de un futuro tranquilo con Mako y la arrastro a un mundo de escándalo, si la marco ante la sociedad… sé que no le gusta mi estilo de vida, sé que rebulle a subirse a mi carro, que no le agrada ir a lugares caros, que su cita ideal es un helado, una tarde en el parque…

Korra es una chica del Sur, ordenada, tranquila, solitaria, extremadamente reservada, y aun así no se quién es, no sé si tiene hermanos, donde está su familia, porque está estudiando en ciudad república, cuáles son sus planes a futuro…

Me sorprendo al ver que es media noche, me dirijo a mi habitación, pero no puedo dormir…

Es miércoles, no la he visto, al parecer si me odia por dejarla plantada, no importa, debo aferrarme a la poca dignidad que tengo, para no ir a disculparme, soy una Sato… me recuerdo… soy una Sato…

-Soy una Sato-digo en voz baja y dejo escapar un suspiro, voy con mis amigas Opal y Kuvira, que están en el comedor, no podrían ser más diferentes en personalidad, Opal dulce y gentil y Kuvira seria y autoritaria, pero al parecer soy su equilibrio.

-Gracias a ti Baatar quiere más a tu auto que a mí-me dice Kuvira y escucho el enfado en su voz.

-lo siento-le digo y observo como corta con más fuerza de la necesaria la carne de su plato.

-Baatar te adora-dice su cuñada-solo que es hombre, los autos están en su ADN-justifica a su hermano.

-Pero el bobalicón de tu novio, no se la pasa hablándote al oído de los caballos de fuerza y los segundos que tarda en correr de cero a cien kilómetros por hora.

-cuatro punto cinco segundos-vi su cara de confusión y le aclare- dura cuatro punto cinco segundos para alcanzar los cien kilometro por hora.

-espero que al menos mi hermano dure más tiempo…-dijo Opal quitada de la pena- si no que aburrido.

Kuvira se puso roja y yo no pude evitar reír ante la referencia, seguimos con la conversación, cuando sentí algo a mis espaldas, mi cuerpo de inmediato reacciono y sentí su presencia, voltee rápidamente, a la entrada del comedor y vi a Mako, estaba solo, no entiendo lo que sentí, ¿es acaso que aun siento algo por Mako?

Tengo planeado sacar todas mis cosas del locker del Gym, no pienso volver a hacer ejercicio ahí, entre el trabajo de mi nueva oficina y el hecho de que quiero evitar la mirada azul de Korra, he decidido comenzar a cerrar puertas, al llegar al Gym entro directamente a los vestidores y me sorprende no ver a Korra en el, tal vez una parte de mi quería encontrar un pretexto para ver sus ojos, abro mi casillero y guardo el candado en mi bolsa deportiva, no lo ocupare más, saco todas mis cosas, guantes, un cambio de ropa limpia, mi toalla, los tenis especiales, mis vendas… de pronto siento un cosquilleo en mi cuello, la misma sensación que sentí cuando vi a Mako en el comedor, voltee hacia un lado pero no vi nada, "me estoy volviendo loca" cierro la puertecilla y me sobresalto.

Korra está recargada en los lockers con sus ojos en mí, siento que la sangre me abandona la cara y mi mente trabaja rápidamente para pedir disculpas e inventar una excusa, ya la había pensado solo debía recordarla.

-Domingo, plaza de Aang a las dos y media- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y se fue antes de que siquiera reaccionara.

Sentí como me estremecía, de pronto me sentía mareada, me recargue en los lockers y me fui resbalando hasta caer al suelo, deje que se me pasara el mareo y tome mi celular…

 _-Papá… ¿el domingo puedo ir contigo a jugar Golf?_

 _-siempre has dicho que es muy aburrido Asami, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero que te parece si nos vemos en el club a las cuatro._

 _-no pa… necesito que sea más temprano, podemos vernos a las dos y media._

 _-de acuerdo Asami, nos vemos a las dos y media._

 **Hola… hola… hola… tengo vacaciones así que les publicare más seguido, sé que les había dicho que abría acción desde hace varios capítulos, pero nunca escribo lo mismo dos veces y como perdí los primeros les pido un poco de paciencia, igual se revelaran los secretos, pero lo primero.**

 **Jillian Kurusugawa: ¿qué hacemos si insiste? Igual y merece una segunda oportunidad…**

 **Guest: aquí está pero los secretos tendrán que esperar un poco. Solo un poco no desesperes.**

 **Espero que les agrade a todos…**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 13

Todo este tiempo he pensado en lo que hice mal con Korra, no dejo de pensar en eso, es lunes y no, no fui a la cita de Korra pero si la vi, el golf se interrumpió por la lluvia y regrese a casa en el auto de papá, mi padre hacia una llamada y yo observaba la lluvia cuando me di cuenta que el chofer nos llevaba por la avenida principal la misma del parque Aang, pasan de las seis y llueve, estaba segura que ella no estaría y aun así no pude evitar ver hacia la estatua de Aang, sentí que un balde de agua fría me cayó sobre mi cuando la vi, a los pies del monumento iluminada por unas lámparas en el suelo, con un paraguas azul, me sentí palidecer y quise gritar al chofer que se detuviera pero no lo hice, no sé porque no lo hice.

No dormí, no pude conciliar el sueño, habían pasado más de cuatro horas esperándome y no parecía tener intención de irse, no puedo entender el misterio que es Korra, pero sigo firme en mi decisión no avanzare hasta que termine con Mako, no cederé, aunque no importa después de no ir a las citas no me hablara.

Estoy en clases, perdida en formulas cuando tocan la puerta, ignoro completamente el asunto.

-Asami Sato, la buscan, salga por favor.-la voz de mi profesor me trae a la realidad, no sé quién me habla está afuera del salón y el maestro no me dijo más, solo me hizo una seña para que saliera.

Ver sus ojos azules de nuevo me estremeció, hoy se veía especialmente bonita, con ropa abrigadora, traía un pantalón azul entubado, una blusa blanca holgada y una chaqueta azul y un bufanda tejida a juego, se porque trae el cuello cubierto, se enfermó por la lluvia, me hizo una mueca para que la siguiera a la escalera sin decir nada la seguí.

-Nos vemos el domingo a las dos y media en la plaza Aang- me dijo con la misma hermosa sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-No…-dude- no iré…

-entonces el siguiente… -contesto si volverse.

-No, no pienso ir…

Se volvió y camino hacia mí con su hermosa sonrisa, hasta estar junto a mí, no reaccione.

-te esperare, cada domingo hasta que se termine el día, y sé que tu iras… porque se terminaran los pretextos -me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-lleva ropa cómoda…-se fue.

.

.

Son las dos y media es domingo, llevo un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa roja y tengo mi chaqueta junto con mi bolso en el brazo, me bajo del taxi después de pagar y observo la enorme estatua, observo mi reloj pasan tres minutos de la media, camino tres pasos, traigo gafas oscuras me las quito le pido a los espiritus mentalmente que no este ahí, pero de nuevo me equiboco, la veo sentada a los pies de Aang, de azul, siempre de azul, tiene algo en la mano, una pequeña flor azul, me sonríe y me derrito.

-Hola-dice acercándose a mi hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, se levanta un poco de puntillas para besar mi mejilla-para ti…-me entrega una azucena azul, ¿sabía que vendría? -¿tienes hambre?

-si –conteste un poco sorprendida, espero sus comentarios por haberla plantado pero no dice nada.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? O ¿Qué se te antoja?-no sé qué hago aquí.

-no se ¿tenías algún plan?

-Sí, pero tienes que confiar en mi Asami Sato.

-de acuerdo.

Si me preguntan la razón por la que estoy aquí, les diré honestamente que no lo sé, no es como si lo hubiera decidido desde antes, de hecho, estaba trabajando en el taller vi la hora y me fui a mi cuarto, me di una ducha me cambie con ropa cómoda, tome mis cosas y llame un taxi, sin pensarlo, ya estaba en la plaza.

La sigo en silencio, dos pasos atrás, con la flor en mi mano, ella me ve regresa y toma mi mano no puedo evitar sonrojarme, no puedo evitar sonreír…

-bien… tenemos programado una hora de degustación, comeremos comida de las cuatro naciones-me dice sonriendo.

-ok.

-comenzaremos por tu nación, -me dice y nos acercamos a una calle angosta llena de comercios, sobretodo de comida.- ¿te gustan los Mochis?

-hace mucho tiempo que no los cómo.

No puedo evitar pensar que no he comido nada tradicional por años, estoy acostumbrada a la alta cocina de Ciudad República. Siento que Korra me arrastra a un puesto, donde nos atiende una señora mayor de edad con ropas de la nación del fuego, Korra pide dos muchis y no me deja pagar pasamos por muchos puestos y probamos diferentes comidas, reímos y jugamos y cada paso que dábamos me sentía más cómoda con ella.

-¿de qué es el tuyo?-me pregunta sobre la brocheta que estoy comiendo.

-de habichuela cuajada ¿y la tuyo?-le pregunto después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

-cangrejo-contesta- ¿quieres probar?-me ofrece su brocheta acercándola a mi boca.

Un rato después ella me daba de comer en la boca, cuando pasábamos de un puesto a otro ella tomaba mi mano y cuando no lo hacía buscaba su mano, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, no sé cuánto he comido pero me siento satisfecha ahora no solo nos tomamos de las manos si no que entrelazamos los dedos.

-tengo algo para ti-me dice y saca un pequeña bolsita de papel-son bombones de coco, es el postre-me tendió la bolsita y saque un dulcecito rosado lo muerdo es coco cubierto con una masa de azúcar rosada le ofrezco el resto del dulce y siento el roce de sus labios en mis dedos, me sonrojo.

-Gracias.

Caminamos hasta la parada del autobús, en toda mi vida he subido uno, ni en Ba Sing Se. Somos los amos del trasporte, me ve dudar presiona un poco mi mano y me sonríe, entramos y nos sentamos juntas, no sé a dónde vamos y no quiero preguntar.

-confía en mi-su mano roso la mía.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ella con las yemas de sus demos hacia surcos en mi piel, de mis dedos a mi muñeca como si fuera un lienzo delicado y ella la pintora, una señora mayor de edad abordo el transporte y Korra se levantó de inmediato para permitirle sentarse, la extrañe, sentí como el frio se apoderaba de mi mano que estaba tibia y hormigueaba por su causa, tanto que al llegar a nuestro destino y aceptar su mano que me ayudaba a bajar no la solté, vi su rostro y la extrañeza en el pero no dijo nada, estábamos del otro lado de la ciudad, la tarde había caído y vi hacia donde nos dirigíamos, el parque de diversiones.

Cuando era pequeña el hijo de un empresario muy importante fue secuestrado en un lugar como este, y desde entonces mi padre me dijo que nunca iríamos a un lugar así, todo lo que quisiera lo podía tener en mi patio, el apellido Sato es un arma de dos filos, al llegar Korra soltó mi mano para comprar las entradas, me entrego mi boleto y no tomo mi mano.

-no puede ser-dijo Korra buscando por las bolsas de su pantalón.- deje mi teléfono en el transporte-se cubrió la cara con las dos manos con frustración y en el momento saque mi celular.

-toma márcate con suerte lo encontró alguien honesto.-tomo el celular y después de ponerle mi clave ella marco rápidamente su teléfono.

El sonido de una canción de Imagine dragons me golpeo, no había olvidado su teléfono y estaba usando la misma treta que yo use para saber su número, pero si decía algo entonces tendría que aceptar lo que hice, acepte mi teléfono cuando me lo regreso y solo observe su sonrisa de complicidad, sus ojos me decían que había caído en mi propia trampa, pero había algo más en sus ojos, no quise ponerle nombre…

-que distraída soy-decía y volvía a guardar su teléfono, pero su mano ya no me busco, -que quieres hacer primero, rueda de la fortuna… montaña rusa… carrusel…

-no sé qué escoger-dije y me deje arrastrar por la música y el ambiente, me sentí como una niña.

-vamos a subir a todo, ya pague por eso, ¿pero cuál quieres primero?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Subimos a los juegos, y después del segundo tome la mano de Korra, paseábamos por los puestos y el sonido de disparos hizo que la mano de Korra apretara con tanta fuerza la mía que solté un quejido, ella no se dio cuenta observo a todos lados hasta encontrarse con un puesto de tiro al blanco.

-quiero un algodón… ¿quieres uno?-no me dio tiempo de contestar- voy por ellos, espérame junto al carrusel hay mucha gente de este lado.

Comencé a caminar hacia al carrusel pero no pude dejar se pensar en la expresión de Korra, paso de ser una niña sonriente a… ¿miedo? Me quede junto al carrusel más de diez minutos y comencé a sentirme incomoda, hasta que la vi acercarse con dos algodones uno rosa y otro azul, le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta los algodones eran tan grades que podía esconder su cabeza tras ellos.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-le comente cuando recibía el algodón rosa.

-nunca, había más personas de las que esperaba,- dijo abriendo la envoltura y pegándole una gran mordida que se perdió en el dulce, la imite.-vamos ganare para ti un peluche.

De nuevo sonreía, me dio de su algodón y yo le ofrecí el mío pero cuando estaba a punto de morderlo se lo quite, le dije que no lo aria de nuevo entre risas y me creyó, pero no quiso una tercera vez, tome un trozo grande y se lo di en la boca, desapareció enseguida en la lengua azul de mi compañera, sus manos desaparecieron en las bolsas de su pantalón después de tirar la basura, camine junto a ella, observándola de reojo, observaba los puestos y no entendía lo que buscaba.

-Korra…

-¿Cuál te gusta?-dijo Korra señalándome los peluches de los diferentes puestos.

-creo que no funciona así…-le dije pero ella me sonrió con complicidad-el bisonte-dije y señale un peluche de bisonte muy simpático.

-Basquetbol-dijo Korra con una sonrisa y se acercó al encargado del puesto.

Pidió una pelota y la vi tomar la pelota como una profesional, junto sus piernas y acerco la pelota a su cara, se quedó un momento perdida con su mirada fija en el aro y de pronto lanzo tan limpiamente que la pelota no roso el aro, una, dos, tres, lanzaba la pelota con la misma expresión dando un ligero saltito… cuatro, y fallo la quinta.

-Wow Korra fue genial- le dije pero ella solo me sonrió.

-necesito cinco para el bisonte-dijo y pago nuevamente.

Esta vez se concentró un poco más y en un suspiro encesto las cinco que eran necesarias, el encargado me entrego el bisonte y lo abrace con fuerza, no sabía porque ese peluche me llenaba de felicidad, sentí que me sonrojaba y metí mi cabeza tras el suave peluche, no es que fuera el primero que recibía pero era el primer regalo de Korra.

-Me permites una foto…-dijo de pronto y vio la sorpresa en mi expresión- es para decirle a Naga que gane el peluche, necesito pruebas- me sonreía.

Me tomo una foto de frente abrazando a mi peluche y después se acercó a mí, me abrazo y tomo una foto de las dos con la cámara frontal. Caminamos en silencio, pero no me sentía incomoda, nos dirigimos a la salida y pese a que Korra tenía sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón busque su mano, que no me negó.

-señorita, ¿la llevo a su casa o quiere cenar?-me dijo mirando hacia el frente, con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿me dejaras invitarte?-pregunte y busque sus ojos, siguió con la mirada perdida.

-No, todo el día invito yo- la vi sonreír en todo el día no me había dejado pagar nada y me estaba sintiendo una carga.

-entonces no-le dije esperando que cambiara su idea.

-bien, iremos a su casa entonces.

Solté un suspiro y caminamos por las calles mientras la noche caía, llegamos a la parada de autobús y más confiada seguí a Korra, no dijimos nada, yo abrazaba mi peluche y ella tamborileaba con los dedos en el asiento, llegamos a una parada y bajamos para subir a otro autobús, era entrada la noche y me sentía frustrada porque en mi auto ya estaría en mi casa, pero no dije nada, de pronto las calles se me hicieron familiares y me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de mi casa, baje con Korra a solo tres cuadras de mi casa.

-y…-no había palabras no sabía que decirle.

-muy bien-Korra observaba su reloj-llegaremos a buena hora para que su padre no se moleste.

-hace años que papá no checa mi hora de llegada -me incomoda que me hable de usted.

-hace mal, debería de cuidar a su flor de Loto, -comento y por primera vez desde que rechace su invitación a cenar me sonrió –esta semana tengo conferencias y no iré a la universidad, te espero el próximo domingo a la misma hora.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi casa y me arrepentí de no haber aceptado su invitación a cenar, me arrepentí de dejarla tan rápido.

-yo…

-te esperare igual- Korra estaba frente a mí y sus ojos buscaban a los míos, como si buscara en mí una respuesta sin palabras-que tengas una hermosa noche.

-igual tu-era la despedida ya no había más que decir –la pase muy bien, muchas gracias.

-yo también, lo olvidaba tengo algo para ti-dijo y busco en su mochila hasta sacar un sobre de papel estraza-por tu cumpleaños, no estaré aquí, no la abras hasta ese día, es para que no me extrañes… igual tienes mi numero puedes mandarme un mensaje.- se despidió de con la mano.

-Korra…-la detuve- mándame un mensaje cuando estés en casa, y una foto de confirmación de que estás en tu casa, con Naga…

Me sonrió, afirmo con la cabeza y la vi caminar hasta perderla de vista, entre a mi casa, con una sonrisa, papá estaba sentado en la sala leyendo las noticias en su Tablet, y fumando una habano me saludo y me observo por un momento.

-Asami, sabes que no me gusta que traigas polisones a la casa-me dijo sonriendo, se refería al peluche, no escaparía tan fácilmente.

-Lo gane, fui con unos amigos a la feria y enceste cinco canastas-mentí, no puedo decirle a mi padre que salí con una mujer.

-Sabes que no me gusta que vayas a esos lugares…

-Papá… ya no soy una niña y pronto es mi cumpleaños, fui con unos amigos y no sería tan peligroso si no insistieras en pasearme por todas las fiestas y aparecer en periódicos y revistas, que es más peligroso.

-dale un beso a tu padre y vete a dormir… -me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, siempre sonríe.

-pa… es temprano, no soy una niña-proteste pero el apuntaba a la escalera, para que me alejara, parecía que no quería que estuviera con él.

-Buenas noches padre.

-descansa Asami…

Subí a mi habitación, pensé en darme una ducha pero estoy ansiosa por el mensaje de Korra, así que me quito el maquillaje y observo la pantalla de mi celular cada minuto, no se cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar a su casa en trasporte público, así que tome valor y entre corriendo al baño para una ducha rápida, salí lo más rápido posible y mientras secaba mi cabello esperaba el mensaje de Korra, me cambie, apague las luces, abrace a mi bisonte y me quede observando la pantalla, pensé en llamarle, observe su número en las llamadas realizadas y lo vi tanto que puedo asegurar que lo aprendí de memoria.

El teléfono vibro.

 **Desconocido: sana y salva en casa, que descanses, nos vemos el domingo. Korra.**

El mensaje venía acompañado de una foto de Korra aun con la mochila puesta en cuclillas abrasando a Naga, con una hermosa sonrisa, en el momento teclee en mi teléfono la respuesta.

 **Yo: tu igual, buenas noches, que descansen,** -dude- **nos vemos.**

Lo envié antes de arrepentirme y después prendí la luz y me tome una foto en la cama abrazando a mi bisonte con la cámara frontal y la envié, me arrepentí en el momento.

 **Desconocido: ¡se ven adorables! Buenas noches.**

Me recosté y abrase más mi peluche, no sé dónde quedo mi orgullo, pero la idea de no verla en toda la semana de deja un vacío en el estómago… ¿o en el corazón?

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

 _Hola a todos… lo se no tengo dignidad pero no me culpen, Asami se sentía mal porque Korra si había ido a la cita, es un capitulo largo espero no se les haga pesado y poco entretenido, tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Korra es el avatar… ya vienen las aclaraciones de Korra, gracias por los comentarios me rio mucho y me hacen muy feliz, si… si existe la mayonesa de tocino, es mayonesa con trocitos de tocino crocante y donde vivo las hamburguesas de la esquina la dan en las papas como cátsup, lo caro es la carne de cordero y la extravagancia de la cocina sustentable…_

 _Guest 1: no es muy informativo, pero espero sea de tu agrado, Guest 2: bueno en ocasiones la falta de un beso pesa más que el mismo beso, abra muchos besos, pero primero Korra y Asami deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de la otra. Guest 3: Korra está jugando con fuego, quiere enseñarle algo a la heredera, pero también aclarar sus sentimientos con Mako, esto apenas comienza…Guest 4 que bueno que te gusto y de una sentada todo sabe mejor, bueno no era una bromilla, espero que te guste la explicación y te animes a probarla la mayonesa de tocino es como un aderezo de chipotle o algo así…_

 _Gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo, díganle a su mamá, papá, hermano(a), novio(a), o perico que les mando saludos y un abrazo y por supuesto también para ustedes._


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPÍTULO 14

Faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños, será un día largo, pero sigo en la cama, tengo la carta de Korra en mis manos, no debo abrirla aun pero ella no lo sabrá, estoy considerando en enviarle las gracias ese día, busque como abrirlo y me di cuenta de que era una hoja doblada por la mitad, lo leí con atención.

 _Cuando abras esta carta espero que sea antes de tu cumpleaños, si no, no tendrás la sorpresa a tiempo, lo siento pero no te contestare el celular hasta el día después de tu cumpleaños, esta es la primera pista, toma el autobús en el parque de Aang que va a la estación central, pasa la estatua del señor de fuego Suko, entra en el área comercial y cuenta cuatro locales a tu derecha, encontraras un puesto, compraras algo azul y al momento de pagar le dirás al encargado que "te gusto porque es azul como los ojos de la chica más genial que existe", cuando lo pagues entrégale el boleto del trasporte, él te dará lo que fuiste a buscar._

 _PD. Sonríele y dile que esperas que pronto reciba noticias de su hijo._

 _Korra._

Estoy sonriendo, me levanto enseguida y corro a mi vestidor, me pongo ropa cómoda, tomo mis cosas de la escuela bajo corriendo y subo a mi auto, en clases solo veo el reloj, al salir de clases cuento con dos horas para aparecer en la oficina, por lo que debo apresurarme, terminadas las clases salgo casi corriendo sin despedirme de mis amigos, directamente a la plaza Aang, pienso en hacer trampa y comprar un boleto del camión e ir en auto pero… dejo el auto en un estacionamiento y con solo mi bolso me dirijo a la parada de autobuses de la plaza Aang, espero junto a una señora muy amable, que pregunta por mi día y me platica algo del suyo, subo al trasporte y guardo el boleto, me siento junto a la ventana y observo las calles, he pasado en varias ocasiones por ellas pero nunca las había visto así, las tiendas, los puestos de comida, las personas yendo y viniendo, siempre manejo con la vista al frente.

Al llegar a la estación bajo y me apresure hasta la entrada del área comercial, saco la nota y cuento cuatro puesto a la derecha, es una tienda de postales, atendida por una señora de mediana edad, pequeña y regordeta, veo los diferentes productos, postales, recuerdos, llaveros, busco algo azul, del color de los ojos de Korra, encuentro una figurilla de la tribu agua y me acerco a la señora.

-me gusto porque tiene el color de ojos de la chica más genial que existe…-le entrego el dinero y el boleto de camión.

Ella guarda en una bolsita de papel la figurilla y la veo poner otra nota de papel estraza en ella y una cajita con un moño azul.

-espero que disfrute su compra… y su cumpleaños-me dijo la encargada sonriendo.

-y yo espero que reciba noticias pronto de su hijo-le dije sonriendo.

-gracias, que los espíritus te escuchen-se despidió con la mano.

Me dirigí a una banca y saque la nota de la bolsa de papel.

 _Espero no hayas hecho trampa, la mujer que te atendió se llama Mei, su hijo es parte de las fuerzas contra los igualitarios, fue mandado a el reino tierra y su madre tiene mucho sin noticias suyas, hablando del reino tierra, sube al tren y dirigente a la estación tierra, al llegar camina cinco cuadras a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, encontraras el centro comercial pequeño Ba Sing Se, supongo que tienes hambre, entra al sector medio y pregunta por los mejores fideos del sector, cuando llegues pide un plato grande y algo de beber, al terminar dile a la de la caja que te ponga tres panecillos de mora azul, y le dices "son los preferidos de mi amiga Mei, de regreso la visitare en su puesto de recuerdos en la estación" no olvides preguntar su nombre… tal vez lo necesites._

 _PD. Puedes comer un panecillo, los otros dos son para Mei._

Tengo hambre, lo que me sorprende es que lo sepa, compro un boleto y entro al tren, hay muchas personas por lo que me quedo parada, me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho que llegamos a la estación tierra, bajo y sigo las instrucciones de Korra. Al recorres las siete cuadras que me dijo me encontré con el centro comercial, otro lugar que tengo prohibido, solo vamos a comer cuando los negocios lo requieren y directamente al sector alto, camino un poco entre la gente y al llegar al sector medio pregunto por los mejores fideos, me mandan hasta un pequeño local muy limpio y decorado con motivos del reino tierra todo es verde y beige. Pido un plato grande de fideo y un té de lichi frio, la verdad es que agradezco la comida, observo mi reloj y tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la oficina me acerco para pagar.

-¿sería todo?-me pregunta la cajera con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes característicos del reino tierra me recuerdan a Opal, sonrió.

-quisiera tres panecillos de mora azul, son los favoritos de mi amiga Mei, de regreso a la estación se los dejare.

-¿Mei? ¿Sabes como esta? Mándale saludos de mi parte -Su sonrisa fue más grande.

-voy y le mando tus saludos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kaya, mucho gusto-dijo y me tendio la mano.

-Asami, un placer yo le doy tus saludos.-dije y pague la comida.

-¿tienes el boleto?-me pregunto Kaya con una sonrisa.

Me quede en silencio, le di el boleto a Mei, pero tengo el de el tren, se lo entrego y me sonríe mucho más, es rara la cantidad de sonrisas que tiene, envuelve los panecillos y los pone en una bolsa de papel, mete otra nota y una flor azul, le agradezco y salgo de la tienda en busca de un lugar para leer la nueva nota.

Sentada en una banca tomo un panecillo y lo cómo mientras leo mi nueva pista.

 _Supongo que es tarde y debes regresar, toma el tren de regreso a la estación y entregar los panecillos, no olvides los boletos… una vez en la estación tienes la opción de tomar la ruta 3 que te lleva de nuevo a la plaza de Aang o la ruta 5 que te deja en industrias futuro, si vas a la plaza Aang deja la flor en el área de meditación. Espero que disfrutes tu primer regalo de cumpleaños, te hayas divertido en el transporte y disfrutado de los fideos._

 _P.D. no olvides el mensaje para Mei._

Fue lindo, lo que hizo Korra, la verdad es que me divertí un mucho, con la búsqueda del tesoro, regrese a la estación tierra con destino a la estación central, guarde el boleto, y observe de nuevo el reloj, el tren era más rápido que mi auto, llegue de nuevo a la estación y me dirigí a la tienda de recuerdos, Mei estaba ahí y no parecía sorprendida de verme.

-¿Cómo te fue querida?-pregunto dulcemente.

-muy bien gracias, Kaya le envía saludos-le dije a la señora y le entregue los panecillos- y esto al parecer es de parte de Korra.

-Jajaja –rio escandalosamente- esa no me la esperaba, son mis favoritos y los de mi pequeño Li, bueno ya no es tan pequeño pero los hijos nunca dejan de ser nuestros niños-en su sonrisa se escondía la tristeza en sus ojos- bueno, aquí está el otro paquete, diviértete querida, no olvides mi boleto.

Me dijo y me entrego una caja rectangular envuelta en el mismo papel amarrado con un listón azul y una nueva nota, le tendí el boleto y le di la mano agradeciéndole y me despedí de ella prometiendo volver para saber de su hijo. Salí casi corriendo de la estación y me dirigí a la parada de autobuses para ir por mi carro al parque Aang, me quedaban veinte minutos para llegar a la oficina y salí corriendo del camión para dirigirme al área de meditación para dejar la flor azul, en ella estaban dos flores azules una más marchita que la otra, Korra las dejo después de que no fui a las citas anteriores, salí corriendo al estacionamiento y fui a la oficina, nadie checa mi hora de entrada pero mi padre siempre dice que debemos ser un ejemplo para los empleados.

Una vez en mi oficina cerré la puerta y me senté frente a mi escritorio, tome la nueva nota y la leí con atención.

 _Si hubiera terminado no sería divertido ¿no te parece?, espero que te gusten los regalos que te he dado._

 _¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin pastel? Toma el autobús ruta cinco, y baja en la torre Armonía, saluda al guardia de mi parte y ve al restaurante del penúltimo piso, pide una rebanada del pastel de tu preferencia y una bebida, y dile que te lleve a la mesa siete, y coméntale al mesero "que tiene los ojos como alguien que conoces"._

 _Espero que disfrutes de la vista, y el pastel, no olvides tu boleto entrégaselo al jefe de meseros al llegar._

 _PD. Espero que estés disfrutando esta pequeña aventura._

Saque la figurilla de la tribu agua que compre y la coloque en mi escritorio, resalta entre los colores oscuros de toda la oficina, resalta como Korra en mi vida, pero es hermosa, abro el primer paquete, es una cajita con chocolates y tiene una pequeña nota "como el chocolate estaré para ti cuando me necesites" tome uno y lo probé, y tuve por fin una excusa para aceptar mi felicidad. Tome el otro paquete y lo abrí era un libro el nombre * _el precio de la sal_ y tenía una nota en el separador de la primera hoja " _no dejo de pensar que lo que siento está mal, pero ¿en estos tiempos que está bien?"_ la portada me decía de que se trataba el libro sentí como me sonrojaba y rápido lo metí en mi bolso.

-A que juegas Korra, y ¿Por qué estoy jugando? -Digo en voz baja.

El teléfono me regresa a la realidad y me pongo a trabajar.

.

.

Estoy en camino a la torre armonía en el autobús de la ruta 5, sube una persona mayor y me levanto para darle el asiento, pienso en Korra, mañana es mi cumpleaños y solo pienso en que lo que quiero es que ella este conmigo, tengo el boleto en la mano, ya sume, multiplique, reste y divide los números, así son las citas de Korra, misteriosas, divertidas, diferentes, lo que quiere esa chica es un helado, una caminata, un dulce, comer y correr, su insistencia en que use el transporte público, que recorra ciudad Republica, una hora, un lugar, el mismo día…Mako, no importa lo que haga, sus detalles sus secretos… sigue con él, no es mía.

Me sacudo las ideas y bajo del transporte cuando llego a mi destino.

-buenas tardes-saludo a guardia.

-buenas tardes ¿a qué piso va?-me pregunto el guardia que vestía los colores de la nación del fuego.

-penúltimo, comeré pastel por mi cumpleaños.

-llego justo a tiempo, ¿cómo esta Korra?-me pregunto el hombre animado.

-está en unas conferencias toda la semana, pero le manda saludos.

-esa chica siempre tiene algo que hacer, pero si no como se cambia el mundo ¿verdad?-me dijo mientras abría la puerta para dejarme entrar.

-muchísimas gracias-le digo y el hace una pequeña reverencia.

"cambiar el mundo" un comentario tan inocente… supongo que es por que estudia política, subo por el ascensor y al abrirse me encuentro con el anfitrión, que al parecer era el jefe de meseros también pues no dejaba de dar órdenes.

-¿Nombre?-me pregunto el hombre sin levantar la mirada.

-Asami… tengo un boleto-le dije dándole el boleto el camión él me sonrió.

-la esperábamos señorita Asami, por favor acompáñeme a la mesa siete y en un momento viene un mesero por su orden.-me dijo amablemente.

Camine tras él hasta la mesa siete, que estaba justo en la ventana y tenía una vista hermosa de Ciudad Republica, podía distinguir las oficinas de industria futuro así como otros lugares importantes, el estadio, la zona industrial, el centro de energía, la bahía Yue…

-buenas tardes señorita ¿está lista para ordenar?-el mesero moreno y de ojos azules me recordó la siguiente parte de la pista, sus ojos eran como los de Korra pero a la vez no mostraban la esencia que me cautiva de la chica.

-pastel y un latte, tus ojos tienen el mismo color de una conocida mía…

-pastel, tenemos diferentes pasteles, de manzana, fresa, chocolate, moka, zanahoria…

-la especialidad y el café.

-en un momento se lo traigo-contesto con una sonrisa.

¿Me equivoque de mesero? Es la primera vez que no contestan a mis referencias, pero sus ojos son azules, todas las referencias son al color azul… en un momento mi duda desapareció, llegaron tres meseros con un pastel individual y el latte que tenía un corazón en la espuma, el pastel tenia escrito "Feliz cumpleaños Asami" me pusieron un gorro y me cantaron feliz cumpleaños, le pusieron una vela al pastel con un signo de interrogación y me alentaron a apagarla, vi los ojos azules del chico y pedí un deseo antes de apagar la vela. Me aplaudieron y me dejaron disfrutar de mi postre.

-gracias Korra.-murmuro y disfruto de mi pastel que es delicioso, -por tu culpa tendré que hacer el doble de ejercicio- le dije a la nada.

-y aquí está el resto-dice el mesero de ojos azules y me dejo una charola que descubrió antes de irse y ahí estaba otro regalo, una flor y otra nota, observe de nuevo la vista, termine mi pastel y mi café y abrí la nueva nota.

 _Espero no haberme extralimitado, cancele el payaso porque sé que eres conservadora, espero que disfrutaras la vista y sobretodo que disfrutes tu día, me gustaría estar contigo, pero no sé si me admitirías, sé que te debo una explicación y te la daré, pero por el momento disfruta la genial celebración en tu honor y que el cielo se ilumine en la noche por tu cumpleaños._

 _Te mando un fuerte abrazo y cinco besos, uno en la frente, uno en cada mejilla, uno en la nariz y el último en la comisura de los labios._

 _Korra._

Korra, tan solo si fueras así siempre… es hora de irme, tengo trabajo, y debo recoger mi auto, tengo un último regalo de Korra, es la caja de un disco, lo guardo y después de pagar me dirijo a mi vida… a prepararme para mi cumpleaños.

.

.

La palabra extravagante es sinónimo de Hiroshi Sato, mi padre prepara todo para el gran evento y yo… quiero alejarme un poco, subo a mi auto y me dirijo a la universidad, donde mi cumpleaños no pasa desapercibido, todos mis amigos y compañeros de clase tienen una invitación no quiero que se convierta en otra reunión de ancianos, Opal me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me levantaba del suelo, y Kuvira… Kuvira es Kuvira agradezco el detalle de no golpearme tal fuerte en el hombro, es la cuarta hora y tocan la puerta del salón, levanto la mirada, tal vez las conferencias terminaron antes, tal vez Korra vino por mi…

-señorita Sato la buscan- la maestra me sonríe y me levanto de inmediato, vino por mí, vino por mí, me repito una y otra vez hasta estar en la puerta.

Me petrifique no era Korra pero todo tenía su sello, estaba un pobre repartidor que llevaba cinco globos de helio de feliz cumpleaños y un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y rosas, una bolsa de regalo y una tabla que supuse debía firmar entre las piernas.

-¿Asami Sato?-pregunto el pobre chico, asentí-necesito el boleto.

Korra, era Korra el ultimo boleto, el de regreso de la torre Armonía, revise mi chaqueta y por suerte era la misma que traía ayer, le entregue el boleto y me hizo firmar la orden de entrega, pero… ¿Qué hare con todo esto? De pronto escuche un grito de emoción tras de mí, era Opal que de inmediato me ayudo con las flores y los globos.

-Asami que hermoso ¿Quién te lo mando? El general Iroh…-lo último lo dijo con exagerada sorpresa, sentía que mi cara ardía de vergüenza pero sentía una emoción enorme por el detalle de Korra, los detalles de Korra, seguí a Opal dentro del salón y ella amarro los globos del pupitre y se quedó con mis flores, yo puse la bolsa de regalo junto a mi bolso no pude evitar la sonrisa toda la clase.

Como no pensaba pasearme con los globos por toda la universidad al terminar la clase los lleve al auto y los metí no quería que las flores se marchitaran así que las puse tras del asiento para que no les diera el sol y abrí el ultimo regalo, era una caja grande, decorada, sin papel, solo quite la cinta al abrir me encontré un una caja que decía "oído" la saque y al abrirla me encontré con otra que decía "vista" la siguiente decía "gusto" la otra "olfato" y la última, la más pequeña decía "tacto" en esa caja había una nota, tal vez la última.

 _Pensar que regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo es muy difícil, pensé en escribirte una canción, una melodía que igualara tu hermosura, pero no tengo dotes musicales._

 _Entonces pensé en pintar un retrato, pero me fue inconcebible encerrar tu belleza tras un marco._

 _Dicen que de la comida nace el amor, pero no hay platillo exquisito ni chef plausible para tu paladar._

 _Pensé en un perfume, pero tu aroma es algo que ningún perfumista puede imitar._

 _Después pensé en algo para que estrecharas, pero en mi egoísmo solo quiero estar yo entre tus brazos._

 _Derrotada deje de buscar lo que no tengo y ofrecer lo que puedo darte, sé que esta búsqueda puede ser tediosa y las condiciones inadmisibles, mi intención no era exponerte al peligro o alejarte de tu mundo, era que lo vieras con mis ojos, lo sintieras con mis manos, lo probaras con mi boca, lo olieras con mi nariz, lo escucharas con mis oídos y que lo disfrutaras conmigo._

 _Te deje pagar todo porque sabía que para ti sería inadmisible, solo espero que te gustara la sorpresa y haberte robado una sonrisa, te mando un abrazo y un beso, tú decides donde._

 _Korra._

 _._

Pensé entonces en los diferentes regalos que recibí, desde el peluche el domingo pasado, comencé a atar cabos y me di cuenta que todo lo tenía planeado para que yo abriera la carta desde que me la entrego, programo el tiempo considerando que iría a la escuela y que tenía que estar en la oficina, evito que fuera a en mi auto para que me viera obligada a ir los días que tenía reservado, sin duda es uno de mis mejores cumpleaños, ya quiero que sea domingo…

.

.

Es mi tarde de cumpleaños y en realidad esperaba pasarla de otra manera, estoy en mi habitación con un estilista que no sabe qué hacer con mi cabello, solo dice, una y otra vez que debo ser la mejor de la fiesta, maquillaje, zapatos, el vestido de diseñador exclusivo, siempre me han encantado esas atenciones, todos caminando a mi alrededor, alabando mi belleza, pero hoy no puedo evitar sentirme diferente, las extravagancias de mi padre no me parecen atractivas, siento que soy otro producto que presentara al mercado.

Bajo la escalera y mi padre está abajo, hablando por teléfono como siempre, llego al final de la escalera y él no me ha dedicado ni una mirada, llego junto a él, viste su mejor traje nota mi existencia y solo tapa la bocina del teléfono con la mano desocupada.

-te ves hermosa cariño, sube al auto te alcanzare en un momento-continuo con su llamada.

Subí a la limosina y espere, saque mi celular y busque el número de Korra, por fin le puse su nombre y la foto que me envió de ella y Naga en el contacto, solo quiero escuchar su voz.

Escucho el tono, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… escucho el buzón, no contestara, no hasta mañana, mi padre sube al auto y nos vamos, todo el camino tuvo su atención puesta en las llamadas que no dejaban de entrar, escuche cuando se despidió y marque su número, escuche la llamada entrante y mi padre por primera vez me vio a los ojos.

 _ **-contesta-**_ le dije con una sonrisa, él lo hizo _ **-hola papá ¿cómo estás?**_

 _ **-bien –**_ lo vi dudar _ **\- Asami ¿y tú?**_

 _ **-también feliz de hablar contigo-**_ no pude evitar que se quebrara mi voz.

-también estoy feliz de hablar contigo-colgó su celular y golpeo el asiento a su lado para que me sentara junto a el-ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.-Me senté junto a él y lo abrase paso su brazo por mis hombros y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.-discúlpame hija hoy es tu cumpleaños lo mínimo que te debo es mi atención.

-te quiero pa'…-le dije sin levantar la vista.

-también te quiero princesa-hacia tanto tiempo que no me decía así, solo disfrute de su atención el resto del viaje.

Al llegar al gran salón afuera nos esperaba la prensa, las fotos no cesaban mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y solo sonreía feliz porque mi padre me llevaba del brazo, estoy acostumbrada a estos eventos, música de orquesta, meseros vestidos de smoking personas con sus mejores trajes, hablando en pequeños grupos, las cuatro naciones representadas en su vestimenta, en cambio la nación del fuego estaba en la decoración del lugar. Las personas me felicitaban y me hacían comentarios banales, buscaba a mis amigos con la mirada mientras saludaba a una persona muy importante de la tribu agua.

Escuchaba su conversación sin mucha atención cuando vi a Opal, Kuvira y los chicos.

-Desafortunadamente no pudo venir, tenía que estar en la cumbre de las Cuatro Naciones Unidas por lo que pidió que viniera en su representación- comentaba el hombre alto de ojos azules, algo normal en la tribu del agua.

-mucho gusto señor…-le dije tendiéndole la mano.- lo dejo en buenas manos, fue un placer conocerlo.

Me dirigí hacia mis amigos, por fin era libre, al llegar todos me felicitaron me abrazaron y nos alejamos un poco para platicar sin interrupciones.

-vaya Sato sí que es divertida tu fiesta-comento Kuvira con sarcasmo.

-No es mi fiesta-conteste con pesadez- es de mi padre.

-Discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir pero tu padre se ve muy viejo para cumplir veintidós-la broma de Bolín nos hizo reír.

-eso pasa cuando trabajas mucho-les dije con una sonrisa.

-nunca trabajare y me quedare joven y guapo por siempre-Dijo Bolín haciendo caras y mostrando sus brazos.

Seguimos con las bromas y nos llevaban bocadillos y bebidas pues estaba con ellos, la hora de la cena llego y con ella el discurso de mi padre. Estaba sentado junto a él en la mesa principal, y padre golpeo ligeramente su copa y tos guardaron silencio.

-Buenas noches Damas y Caballeros de las cuatro naciones, en esta ocasión, estamos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi única hija, al verla aquí junto a mí, y ver lo hermosa que es y saber en lo que se ha convertido me hace sentirme muy orgulloso, sus aportaciones a industrias futuro están al a par de las mías propias, por lo que les anuncio, que el día que Asami termine la universidad se convertirá en la vicepresidenta de la compañía y le daré la mitad de mis acciones para convertirse en la accionista mayoritaria por las acciones que ya tiene. –Todos aplaudieron- Hija mía, sé que tu madre está también presente entre nosotros y está igual de orgullosa que yo.-mi padre hizo el brindis término su copa y me dio un fuerte abrazo, todos volvieron a aplaudir.

Al pensar en mi madre mi mundo se derrumbó, comí como un autómata, no me percaté de que comida era, ni de la conversación en la mesa, la reanudación de la fiesta ni siquiera me percate de cuando volví con mis amigos. Solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿de verdad mi madre estará orgullosa de lo que soy? Les sonreí a mis amigo y me disculpe con la excusa de ir al sanitario, pero seguí de paso hasta que encontré un pequeño balcón que daba a los jardines que eran hermosos.

Respire profundo y observe el cielo, las estrellas brillantes me recordaron a la carta de Korra, _el cielo se iluminara_ … saque mi celular, pasaban de las doce de la noche, oficialmente ya no era mi cumpleaños, tome valor tal vez del alcohol ingerido y llame, sonó una vez, dos, y cuando esperaba el tercer tono contesto.

- _ **¿Cómo está la chica del cumpleaños?-**_ su voz era alegre y no pude retener más un sollozo.

- _ **Korra…-**_ mi voz se quebró.

- _ **¿Qué pasa bonita?-**_ la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

- _ **Korra…-**_ repetí, no sabía que decir _**–no debí llamar lo siento.**_

 _ **-No bonita, no te disculpes, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?**_

 _ **-no estoy bien, no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo mi padre, que mamá estaría orgullosa de lo que soy, no dejo de pensar en que tal vez… no es verdad.**_

 _ **-Sami… tu padre tiene razón eres brillante, inteligente, valiente, divertida, buena, hermosa… tu madre está orgullosa de ti, y te diré un secreto, las mamás siempre se enorgullecen de sus hijos, incluso la mía, Sami… limpia tus lágrimas y acércate a un lugar donde puedas ver el cielo.**_

 _ **-estoy viendo el cielo.**_

 _ **-yo también, observa la luna, yo la estoy viendo, sé que estamos muy lejos pero la luna que tu vez es la misma que yo veo, y es la misma que vio tu madre, piensa en ella, recuérdala como la luna tu madre siempre estará ahí y aunque la tape una nube o el día haga que se pierda en el universo tienes la certeza de que está ahí, y que se iluminara con más fuerza… las personas que amamos no mueren, si las recordamos con cariño…-**_ siento mis lágrimas y no puedo callar otro sollozo _ **\- ya no llores, arruinaras tu maquillaje apuesto que te vez hermosa… mañana te veré en las noticias y el periódico… y cualquier medio de comunicación existente, y no quiero ver tus ojitos tristes.**_

 _ **-gracias Korra.**_

 _ **-no tienes nada que agradecer y lamento no haberte contestado antes… regresa a la fiesta y sonríeles a todos, eres una Sato y los Sato no lloran, ¿te sientes mejor?**_

 _ **-Si…**_

 _ **-entonces diviértete y nos vemos el domingo ¿sí?**_

 _ **-si…**_

.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, sé que les desconcertara más este capítulo, pero solo les pido algo de paciencia, pronto sabremos la verdad, ahora tenía planeado publicarlo después pero Guest vi el comentario de publicar pronto, solo te digo algo Guest capítulo 14 listo. Y Jillian sé que te confundo mas pero espero te haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. No me abandonen.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

Capítulo 15

Son las tres de la tarde del domingo y Korra no ha llegado, estoy recargada en la estatua de Aang y marco una vez más a su teléfono, fuera del área de servicio, no sé qué pensar, siento una opresión en el pecho, ¿es lo que ella sintió? ¿Acaso me quiere dar una lección? ¿Estará bien? Observo la avenida sin saber que pensar, observo de nuevo la hora, considero el volver a marcarle y entonces la veo, vestida con un traje formal negro y blusa blanca, con una maleta en la mano derecha y sus zapatillas de tacón en la izquierda y corriendo en mi dirección, sentí un asalto en mi corazón y corrí por ella, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento para dejar lo que traía en las manos y alcanzarme.

La abrace sin pensarlo y ella me abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo me levanto del suelo y me apretó un poco más, sentí su cuello empapado en sudor su cabello mojado en mi rostro y su respiración acelerada.

-lo siento…-dijo con la voz entre cortada- el vuelo se retrasó…

No importa, nada importa, somos dos locas abrazadas frente al monumento de Aang, pero tampoco importa, no quiero soltarla, la extrañe demasiado, siento que si la suelto se ira, desaparecerá, seguimos en el abrazo hasta que se regularizo su respiración y al final soltó un suspiro sus brazos estaban en mi cuello y yo flexionaba un poco las rodillas por la diferencia de estaturas. Aferrándome a su espalda.

-te extrañe, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- le dije al oído para evitar ver sus ojos y notara mi sonrojo.

-yo también te extrañe.

Nos separamos y ella volvió por su maleta y sus zapatos, venia descalza, le sonreí y le ayude con la maleta, hasta llegar a una banca donde pudo sentarse al fin.

-fue un día de locos, -dijo mientras se quitaba el saco-no tienes idea de lo tedioso que fue esperar, el vuelo se retraso más de una hora-se aflojo la mascada que traía por corbata- y había demasiadas personas en el aeropuerto -comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa blanca de manga larga-había una fila enorme para tomar un taxi y ningún caballero- se sacó la blusa y quedo solo en una blusa interior- cuando por fin conseguí un taxi había tanto tráfico que nos quedamos atorados- dijo y abrió su maleta buscando algo-cuando estaba a tres cuadras le pague al taxista y salí corriendo, pero no pude correr con las zapatillas así que me las saque-saco una blusa ligera de tonos azules y blancos y se la puso- parecía que todas las personas iban en sentido contrario y no podía avanzar-saco calcetines y se los puso, mientras la observaba-el clima no ayudo mucho que digamos –se puso de pie y se desabotono el pantalón, no pude evitar sonrojarme y voltear a otro lado para corroborar si nos observaban, me encontré con un par de ojos curiosos y les dedique una mirada asesina, después la observe de reojo- hace demasiado calor-comenzó a sacarse los pantalones y no pude evitar ver su piernas torneadas y la cantidad importante de cicatrices, tenía líneas blancas en diferentes direcciones en ambas piernas, aparte de algunas más largas que habían sido suturadas – No mires depravada.

Dijo y voltee hacia otro lado mientras sentía como me sonrojaba.

-tu eres la que se está desnudando a la vista de todos-le conteste y no pude disfrazar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

-listo-dijo sentándose de nuevo en la banca para ponerse sus zapatos deportivos-pero podías no mirar, depravada, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo buscando algo en su maleta-quiero tu autógrafo-me tendio un bolígrafo y un periódico con mi foto a color en la portada del día después de mi cumpleaños, era el diario de la nación del fuego- que diga para Korra de Asami con todo mi amor, puedes dibujar un corazoncito si quieres-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y por primera vez la vi a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

-gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-las gracias te las daré yo cuando me des tu autógrafo, Naga se pondrá celosa…

\- No Korra, gracias por todo lo que hiciste para mi cumpleaños, fue lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi… en mucho tiempo-no pude evitar abrazarla de nuevo.

-es lo mínimo que podría hacer…

-no Korra lo mínimo que podías hacer era no hacer nada, no sé cómo agradecerte.

-yo si se cómo-dijo y me señalo el periódico- para Korra con todo mi amor de Asami Sato.

No pude evitar sonreír, parecía dispuesta a evitar el tema de mi cumpleaños a toda costa, tome el bolígrafo y escribí a un lado de mi cara, _"para la chica más genial que existe con todo mi amor, Asami Sato."_

 _-_ Naga alegara que es para ella-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras regresaba el periódico a la maleta.

Doblo y guardo la ropa que se había quitado y saco otro paquetito forrado en destreza y con un listón azul y me lo entrego.

-lo vi en el aeropuerto y no pude evitarlo, no te niegues no sabía si habías leído la carta, podías haberla tirado o ir en auto, vamos ábrela no me veas así.

Abrí el paquete entre mis manos y estaba una pulsera de la nación del fuego, el símbolo del fuego estaba marcado en platino, saco la pulsera y me ayudo a ponerla en mi mano derecha entonces de di cuenta que ella traía una igual pero de la tribu agua.

-gracias.

-no es nada, si continuas dándome las gracias te multare, si tuviera un yuan por cada gracias ya tendría como diez solo hoy.

-no sería mal negocio, más si continuas comportándote así, me veré obligada a firmarte un cheque-reímos y me di cuenta que no quería nada más que no fuera su sonrisa.

-estoy agotada-dijo después de soltar un suspiro y se recargo en mi hombro.

La deje ahí, tenía sus dos manos sobre sus piernas, puse mi mano sobre la suya la acaricie y me acomode un poco para que estuviera más cómoda.

-si quieres vamos a tu casa para que dejes tu maleta y descanses un poco.-le dije en voz baja.

-¿trajiste el Asami-móvil?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba y me miraba a los ojos.

-no lo siento yo… vine en autobús… no pensé

Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí un beso en la mejilla y ella me observaba con una sonrisa enorme.

-estoy orgullosa de ti, mírate eres toda una mortal usando el transporte público, te ganaste ese beso.

-hablando de eso… alguien me debe seis besos y uno es donde yo quiera.

-sí, pero esos son para cuando de verdad los quieras, entonces sabrás apreciarlos.

-bueno pero ¿si hago las cosas bien me darás besos como ahorita?

-ya veremos, vamos por algo de tomar me deshidrato.

-con una condición-le dije y ella levanto una ceja- pago yo, si no nos quedamos aquí y mueres por deshidratación.

-mira qué bonita, dales un poco de libertad y se revelan, solo porque viniste en bus te dejare hacer lo que quieras.

-lo que yo quiera…

-que sea legal y no sea depravado, como tú.

-oye… -le reclame- yo no me desnude en plena plaza, no te quejes, vamos por tu agua, también tengo sed y hambre.

-perfecto la comida del avión no es muy buena y nunca es suficiente, ¿a dónde me llevará señorita Sato?

-vi un lugar a dos cuadras que se veía muy lleno y venden comida de la tribu agua, vamos a probarla.

De pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro y antes de voltear sentí los labios de Korra en mi mejilla, se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzarme, le sonreí, caminamos juntas en silencio hasta llegar al puesto de comida, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

-Muy bien Korra eres la experta, dime ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

-mi favorita es la sopa de cinco sabores, mi madre la hacía mucho cuando era una niña.

-entonces sopa de cinco sabores será…

-tengo que advertirte algo, como mucho para mi estatura-sonreía me perdí un segundo y cuando reaccione un joven simpático nos dejaba la comida.

Comimos en silencio pero sentía su mirada en mí, sentí que quería decirme algo, tal vez hacerme una pregunta, la vi a los ojos y levante una ceja al darme cuenta de cómo me observaba.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-le pregunto y busco algo reflejante para verme.

-no, solo que nunca había visto a alguien comer sopa de cinco sabores con tanta elegancia-sonríe y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Para ser sincera no había puesto atención a mi manera de comer, desde pequeña he comido de la misma manera y considerando que es sopa no veo algo especial o distinguible.

-siempre he comido así…-alego a mi favor.

-Lo se princesa, te he visto…

Siento arder mi cara de vergüenza y me da un ataque de tos que no puedo disimular, sus ojos azules me observar sin expresión alguna como si tal comentario no tuviera la intención de nada como si su comentario fuera más una burla que un cumplido le sonrió y la observo comer, no mintió cuando dijo que comía mucho para su estatura, después del segundo plato no pude evitar pensar que podría comer su peso completo, y sobretodo, que le pasaba a la comida al entrar a su cuerpo, al parecer las ocasiones anteriores en las que habíamos comido se había contenido. Me siento tonta pensando en cuanto y como come Korra, la tengo frente a mí, corrió por mí, hizo toda una conspiración para mí, y aun no la conozco.

-¿tienes hermanos?-le pregunte y al ver su rostro me arrepentí, parecía ¿sorprendida? De que no lo supiera.

-tuve…-dudo, parecía que no podía decir nada más, que algo la golpeaba, se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria-me disculpas necesito ir al baño.

La vi desaparecer tras una puerta y no pude evitar sentirme muy mal, cerré los ojos y mi mente viajo al momento en que perdí a mi madre, cuando intentaban robar la mansión, de pronto recordé todo, lo que había guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi madre repitiendo que tomaran lo que quisieran y se fueran, ellos cuyos rostros se perdían tras mascaras negras no solo querían lo que había en la casa, me querían a mí, querían un rescate, mi madre se opuso y el sonido de las balas me sobresalto. Mis demonios volvieron, el miedo, la frustración.

Me arrepiento de no traer mi auto, donde estoy, necesito salir de aquí, siento mis manos temblar y abro la bolsa, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y me levanto, no puedo estar aquí, no puedo estar en ningún lado, necesito irme, debo irme ya, camino hacia la puerta lo más serena posible pero al abrir la puerta salgo corriendo a la esquina, un taxi, necesito un taxi, necesito….

Veo a los lados, busco un taxi las calles llenas de autos, personas mi mundo lleno de soledad, llamo un taxi pero está ocupado, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, las lágrimas brotan continuamente, mi mente se llena de la basura que mi psicólogo me decía, aceptar y olvidar, perdonar y perdónate no quería perdonarme fue por mi culpa, mi madre me pidió que entrara al cuarto que me escondiera pero yo salí, llorando por ella, sus ojos dándome la última mirada, cuando ese hombre le apuntaba a la cabeza, "todo estará bien "pero nada estuvo bien.

Los brazos de Korra me rodearon de pronto por la cintura y sentí su frente apoyada en mi hombro, sus lágrimas mojaban mi piel, no me moví, cerré los ojos y deje que todo corriera, el día parecía burlarse de nuestro dolor… soleado, hermoso, y yo solo deseaba que estuviera lloviendo, que la lluvia se llevara mis lágrimas, las disfrazara.

-lo siento-me susurro al oído-de verdad lo lamento, no te vayas, te necesito…

Sé que ella no tiene la culpa de mis demonios, sé que ella tiene los propios pero no quiero estar sola, y ella tampoco, siento como poco a poco sus brazos pierden su agarre hasta estar completamente libre no quiero verla a los ojos, ella toma mi mano y comienza a caminar.

-tu maleta…- murmuro y me detengo, ella continua caminando.

-me la van a cuidar, no quiero ir por ahí con ella a cuestas, mañana pasare por ella.-Continuamos con la caminata, disimuladamente limpio mi cara, siento la necesidad de verme al espejo de arreglar el maquillaje.-te vez bien-dice y me sonríe.

En su cara se notan las lágrimas derramadas, de nuevo pienso que somos dos locas, dos locas que se miran como si el mundo no existiera, levanta su mano con cautela esperando que la rechazara pero no lo hago, y siento como me quita el rímel corrido y me da una leve caricia en la mejilla al terminar, me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas, quiero besarla, de verdad siento que lo necesito, ella solo sonríe y toma mis manos, las aparta de su rostro y comienza de nuevo a caminar, aquí no podemos, solo podemos solas entre cuatro pareces, en la oscuridad, en soledad, las personas nos juzgarían, la sigo en silencio, hasta llegar a un mirador de ciudad república, hay mucha gente pero no importa la vista es hermosa.

Me recargo en la barandilla y observo a lo lejos la bahía Yue, y un poco más la isla del templo del aire, sé que Korra está a mi lado pero no quiero verla a los ojos siento la vergüenza del intento de beso negado, de pronto veo como el viento se lleva unas burbujas de jabón la visión era hermosa, las burbujas se movían a la voluntad del viento y eran tantas que lévate la mano para tocarlas, al contacto se rompía.

-Asami…-la voz de Korra me regreso a la realidad y la vi a los ojos tenía una hermosa sonrisa y su celular en mano.

Me tomo una foto, tal vez mas entonces vi en su mano un juguetito de burbujas, era ella, ella las había hecho para mí, le sonreí, ella se acercó a mí y de un salto se subió a la barandilla dándole la espalda al paisaje, viéndome a los ojos.

-no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sople una burbuja- le comento ella me da el juguetito.

-en casa las burbujas no se elevan al cielo, caen y se congelan son hermosas… las burbujas fueron mi primer recuerdo de ciudad república.

Comencé a soplar burbujas y ver como se perdían ella metió sus pies entre los barrotes de la barandilla y se dejó caer, quedando colgada, al vacío, sentí miedo, pavor de que algo le pasara, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo.

-Korra…

-Dime…-no se movió se quedó colgando al vacío dude pero necesitaba respuestas.

-recuerdas que dijiste que me darías una explicación.

-si…-su voz sonaba enfadada.

-¿podrías dármela en este momento?-le pregunto y ella se levantó sus ojos azules me miran fijamente.-

-¿estas segura que quieres saber?-me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza-pero por favor déjame continuar hasta el final, no quiero que te molestes y no me dejes terminar.

-te voy a escuchar.-le digo pero siento una punzada en el pecho.

-de acuerdo, cuando conocí a Mako era como un borreguito perdido, antes de salir con el conocí toda la historia, solo hablaba de ti y lo vacía que había quedado su vida, y de lo que daría por llenar el vacío, así que cuando te conocí para serte honesta no me agradaste y viví las clases que compartíamos lo más lejos de ti que era posible, comenzamos en una relación, y el no dejaba de mencionarte, al principio estaba celosa pero después apareciste y me llevaste contigo hasta mi casa, entonces corrobore lo que Mako me decía, adorable y servicial, casi asfixiante…-hizo una pausa-de pronto estabas hasta en la sopa y en mi mente solo aparecían todas las cosas que Mako decía de ti… hermosa, cautivadora, armoniosa, brillante… y me mostraste algo más esa parte de ti que rompió a Mako, tu poder económico, aparecías en un auto distinto cada vez, llevándonos a Naga y a mí a ese dichoso restaurante cuya comida era tan cara que pagaba lo que comemos Naga y yo en un mes, plantearme viajes ver tus excesos… solo le di la razón a Mako y pretendí alejarme…

Me quede en silencio, sus palabras calaban, una tras otra me golpeaba, asfixiante, poder económico, excesos, vacío…

-…pero no podía, para ese punto extrañaba tu presencia, tu sonrisa y esa manera tuya de caminar como si te desplazaras por el cielo, esa mirada, como te sonrojabas si te sonreía, y por un momento pensé que sería diferente, que conmigo sería diferente, y te juro, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte besado, te juro que no lo había pensado siquiera pero fue tu culpa.

-mía…-apenas y podía creer sus palabras ella no quería besarme, que tonta fui…

-si pero no es como piensas, nuestro primer beso debió ser distinto, no una calentura de momento, si no hubiera sido por tu pijamita-vi cómo se sonrojaba- me hubiera conformado por dormir con tu aroma que me ficina, quería que mi almohada se impregnara con tu olor… pero no… te apuesto que no duermes así, te lo aseguro… bueno ese beso acelero las cosas, hecho por tierra todos mis planes y después te encuentro coqueteando con Opal…

-no coqueteaba con Opal…

-Tal vez no pero ella sí que coqueteaba contigo, como te abrazaba y lo del postre… a mí no me engaña…

-pero…-dije y me detuve venia la parte de la historia que quería escuchar…

-y entonces paso, llegaste en súper moto con un regalo, y me llevaste a un lugar apartado… y las palabras de Mako resonaban en mi cabeza y me decían que eras la misma, la que destrozo su corazón, regalos costosos que hacían pensar en cuanto debería de trabajar para darte algo, siempre pagando todo haciéndolo sentir inútil, con actividades extravagantes como el automovilismo, Mako no paraba de decirlo, ella me hacía sentir que era un objeto, que me compraba, que me vestía… que se comía mi dignidad, mi orgullo, y sentada en esa casa de campo no deje de pensar en que era más grande que la casa de mis padres, que nunca estaría a tu altura… que no importa lo que soy… y solo quería salir de ahí, pero cuando te fuiste sentí un vacío, ese vacío que Mako describía, era por tu ausencia… no te quiero perder Asami…

-pero…

-me di cuenta de que te quería para mí, y que perdería la razón sin ti, cuando vi al General Iroh y su manera de verte y de hablarte me llenaron de celos, por eso es que deje el templo aire para esperarte los domingos, quiero que me conozcas, que borres las impresiones que tienes de mi… no tengo que ofrecer mas que mi corazón, pero no quiero una respuesta, te esperare cada domingo, sin tarjetas de crédito ni autos deportivos, y cuando sientas que me quieres, cuando despiertes y sonrías al pensar en mí, cuando te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti, ve por mí y bésame en los labios, entonces te entregare por completo mi corazón y cuidare el tuyo…

-¿Cuál es el caso?-mi voz se quebró, no siento orgullo que me salve, solo dolor sus palabras me matan –lo que hiciste por mi cumpleaños todo lo que haces por mí, no importa, yo no puedo cambiar, soy solo una muñeca de porcelana, para ti no hay más que mi belleza, no importa quién soy Mako sigue en tu vida y yo no.

-Asami… te ofrezco lo que puedo darte…

-¿y que es eso? ¿Qué puedes darme? Estas con Mako y yo soy una egocéntrica chiquilla de papi para ti, porque querrías estar conmigo si lo que soy y lo que represento es lo que les causa vacío a Mako y a ti…

-Asami…

-no Korra ahora escúchame tu a mí, toda mi vida la he vivido así, lamento mucho haberlos lastimado de esa manera, pero ese vacío que dices… es el que me consume día tras día, no sé cómo expresar el amor, toda mi vida mi padre solo me ha dado cosas, soy un objeto pero quiero que entiendan algo; no soy una niña tonta, estoy cansada que solo usen la palabra bonita cuando me describen, desde pequeña he practicado artes marciales con los mejores maestros de las cuatro naciones, tengo conocimientos de ingeniería que superan a los de mis maestros y he diseñado más de un motor de alto rendimiento desde cero, estoy cansada de ser culpada por mi posición económica o tener trato preferencial por mi apellido, y si lo que quieren Mako y tu es una modelo cabeza hueca entonces cómprense un maniquí y dejen de culparme por todo.

Estoy furia, cansada de la misma canción, cuando nos dimos un tiempo Mako y yo él dijo no estar seguro de sus sentimientos, nunca menciono que no me quería porque se sentía menos por mi dinero.

-Sami por favor escúchame… no me gustas porque eres hermosa, eres hermosa pero hay miles de mujeres, antes de ti nunca hubiera imaginado siquiera que me gustaría una mujer, eres más de lo que he dicho y lo que has dicho, no te conozco Asami Sato y tú no me conoces a mí, no sabes quién soy, no conoces mi pasado, no sé quién eres, solo sé que hace un mes pensaba estar enamorada de un chico guapo y hoy te veo a los ojos y me siento viva… tu y yo estamos conscientes de lo que sentimos no es correcto, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no podemos besarnos en la plaza o abrazarnos en el cine, no sabemos las consecuencias de que nuestra familia lo sepa, somos dos chicas, solo dos chicas…

-entonces cual es el sentido del juego.

-encontrarnos, antes de ti… por mi sangre corría veneno, que me destruía por dentro, antes de conocerte mi vida era una monótona rutina, vivía porque debía hacerlo, caminaba por la orilla de un abismo-dijo y en un salto ágil cayo del otro lado del barandal sujeta de sus manos viendo hacia el precipicio-me preguntaba porque sigo aquí, estaba furiosa con el mundo, dedicaba mis días al ejercicio para dormir por fin por las noches, castigaba mi cuerpo, lo llevaba al límite, detestaba la manera en la que me veían, como si me entendieran, pero entonces vi tus hermosos ojos verdes, y sabes que vi en ellos…

-no…

-nada, no había lastima, no había compasión, ni hipocresía, solo los ojos de una chica celosa que me observaba y buscaba mis defectos para odiarme como a su ex novio, una chica que me seguía, veía tu cabellera negra en todas partes, pero ¿sabes que es lo que veía en tus ojos? en tus ojos vi mi libertad… me hubiera encantado que esa noche me bañaras con tu carrito rojo, para odiarte y dejar de pensar que eras demasiado hermosa como para compararme contigo, ¿sabes que se siente besar a un chico que está enamorado de sus ex? ¿La sensación de que busca en ti lo que perdió en ella? Que sus manos la busquen a ella… ser su sombra…

-si…

-entonces comprendes.

-no estamos llegando a ningún lado, no entiendo nada, bueno ahora sé porque terminaron conmigo pero mi pregunta la misma ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-porque me gustas y sé que te gusto, porque siento que me complementas, porque pienso en ti todo el tiempo, porque sueño contigo, porque extrañe tu mirada buscándome por los pasillos, porque quiero intentarlo, quiero ser valiente contigo, no tengo que ofrecerte solo esta necesidad de hacerte sonreír, hacerte feliz, ser feliz contigo, quiero hacer un trato, déjame enamorarte, y no quiero que sea una carrera íbamos tan rápido y es que el objetivo de una carrera es terminar primero, vamos a enamorarnos, ven el próximo domingo, y el siguiente, permíteme mandarte un mensaje al despertar y otro para dormir, déjame buscar un pretexto para verte avancemos juntas y cuando sientas que me necesitas y que me amas dejare mi vida y viviré por ti, tomare tu mano y le gritare al mundo que te amo, te besare en la plaza y te abrazare en el cine y le diré a tu padre que te amo, pero no me la pongas fácil, si quieres evítame en clases, ignora mi existencia, que yo me encargare del resto.

-me estas pidiendo que me enamore de ti ¿y qué? Ser la segunda, compartirte con Mako, esperar a que tengas tiempo para mí, verte caminar de su mano y besarse en los pasillos y conformarme con un día a la semana…

-por ahora no tengo más que darte, pero te prometo que no te volveré a besar, no lo intentare siquiera, cuando estés lista bésame y vas a conocerme, no me iré nunca de tu lado, te amare por siempre porque para ese día mi amor habrá crecido exponencialmente, dime que lo pensaras-me dijo y negué con la cabeza-dime que lo intentaras o me suelto-dijo y soltó la mano derecha de barandal.

-Korra…

-me soltare-dijo y lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-eso es trampa Korra.

-esta alto seguro moriré-dijo y soltó su pie izquierdo del suelo-vamos Asami no lo pienses mucho…podría morir-en cámara lenta vi como su mano izquierda soltaba el barandal.

La sujete con todas mis fuerzas y la ataje hacia mí,

-¿estás loca? Pudiste morir.

-no lo hubieras permitido, Asami Sato en este momento te entrego mi vida y mi corazón, has con ellas lo que quieras.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

Capítulo 16

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que vi a Korra, bloqueé su número y no me he aparecido ningún domingo, ella no habla conmigo, se dedica a su mundo, de vez en cuando me encuentro con alguna nota, flor o detalle pero los ignoro, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran me sonríe y aparta la mirada, me siento extraña, siento que me hace falta, me he sorprendido pensando en ella más de una vez, y aun así no pienso ceder he tomado la decisión de no estar con ella aunque deje a Mako, igual sería la segunda.

Después de clases mi dirijo al estacionamiento y me encuentro con que el Jeep de Mako y Bolín tiene el cofre abierto, Mako bombea el acelerador desesperado mientras intenta dar marcha y Bolín observa el motor como si tuviera idea de que hace, no tengo ganas de hablar con Mako pero si continua así quemara la bomba de gasolina o el arranque.

-Bolín… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto acercándome.

-no arranca…-me contesto frustrado.

-¿arranca pero no prende o en definitiva no arranca?- le dijo observo el motor.

-¿cuál es la diferencia?

-si arranca entonces tal vez no funcione la bomba de gasolina, la bobina esta averiada o no hay chispa, en cambio si no arranca la maquina se desvió o se amarro, Mako echa a andar el motor y deja de acelerar ya lo ahogaste-le grito a Mako para que me escuche, solo es escucha un clic.

-no pasa nada…-me grita frustrado.

-bájate de ahí, -le grite-Bolín ocupa su lugar, cuando te diga das marcha.

Mako vino hacia mí y Bolín se sentó en el lugar del conductor, observe el pobre motor, no parecía un auto de hombres, la grasa se acumulaba por la tapa de punterías y el monoblock y había un fuerte olor a gasolina porque Mako ahogo el motor, revise si las bujías no se habían mojado y después observe la bobina, un cable quemado, observe a Mako parado junto a mí.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dice levantado una de sus extrañas cejas.

-primero necesito una llave media y cinta negra viendo este motor me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí.

-No tengo herramienta…

-en serio-lo vi a los ojos con extrañeza, sin herramientas para mi es inconcebible- toma-le dije y le di la llave de mi carro- solo acércala al maletero y se abrirá, saca la caja rosa de herramientas.

Mako volvió con la caja y yo la abrí, saque la cinta negra de uno de los compartimientos y una franela, me quite la chaqueta y la puse a un lado, el cable de la bobina estaba quemado, tome unas pinzas de corte y quite esa parte, pele los cables y los uní enroscándolo uno contra el otro después le puse cinta negra, sé que ese no es el problema pero no me gusta ver algo mal, cheque el anticongelante y me di cuenta que el radiador usaba agua, como el motor estaba frio abrí el radiador y vi que no tenía agua, si las cabezas no están desvieladas no les falta mucho revise el aceite de motor y transmisión y el aceite parecía lodo.

-¿con eso va a funcionar?-me pregunto Mako desesperado.

-No esa no es la falla, pero no tarda en serlo, necesita agua, deberías de revisarlo al menos una vez a la semana, y si lo llevaran a una lavada de motor no estaría de más ¿has escuchado sobre el cambio de aceite?

Mako fue por agua seguí revisando sé exactamente que tiene me di cuenta en cuanto le dio marcha pero quiero asegurarme de que no le surjan más fallas, limpio mis manos con el trapo y limpio las terminales de la batería están salitradas, cuando Mako regreso no pude evitar reír venía con una botella de agua de litro, tape mi cara con mis manos entre frustración y diversión y tome la botella.

-aquí esta…-informo sofocado.

-gracias tenia sed- le dije y abrí la botella y le di un trago largo- Mako, por favor consigue un balde y trae más de cinco litros de agua, ¿nunca le has llenado el radiador o qué?

No me dijo nada se dio la vuelta y se fue, sé que lo hizo refunfuñando, Bolín bajo y se paró a mi lado.

-Entonces…-le dije para comenzar una plática.

-ignóralo tiene así desde hace mucho, no se concentra desde que termino con Korra.

Un balde de agua fría me callo en ese momento Mako y Korra terminaron…

-tiene… poco que termino con ella-dije y en el momento le tome al agua para disfrazar mi sorpresa.

-pues más de un mes… ha si desde que fuimos contigo a las pistas, Mako estaba insoportable y discutieron, la verdad es que no entiendo como salió con él, no me mal entiendas tengo a Opal y la amo pero Korra… bueno tú me entiendes no…

-sí, si te entiendo-si termino con Mako desde entonces ¿porque no me dijo?

-Mako es un tonto, es demasiado indeciso, que si me gusta… que no me gusta… que no la conozco, ¿sabías que nunca le dijo donde vivía? Entiendo la situación de Korra, pero Mako nunca entendió, suele ser testarudo y muy impulsivo.

-lo se…-dije pensando en lo que decía.

Korra nunca le dijo a Mako donde vivía, y no dejo de pensar en cuanto se negó a que la llevara a su casa, la presione, ella me dijo que hubiera preferido que la bañara con el auto preferible a entrar en su vida.

-aquí está el agua-dijo Mako regresando con un galón de agua y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, ponla en el radiador y que no se te olvide poner agua de vez en cuando, ahora ayúdenme a empujar que lo que tiene es que se descargó la batería, solo debemos prenderlo en segunda.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bolín.

-muchachos la verdad es que no sé cómo es que tienen aún un auto.- Comente y los hice empujar el auto para sacarlo del estacionamiento.

Me senté al volante abrí el swish y metí la segunda, deje que agarrara un poco de velocidad y metí el clutch lo saque rápido y el carro arranco, para ser honesta podría usar los cables para pasar corriente y ahorrarnos el problema pero hacerlos empujar el auto por la universidad fue divertido.

-bueno caballeros ¿tienes pluma y papel?-Bolín saco un cuaderno y una lapicera de su mochila, escribí en la esquina de una hoja-este es el nombre del jefe de mecánicos de industrias futuro, y este su número de teléfono, yo le hablare y le diré que llevaran el jeep pónganse de acuerdo con él para agendar una revisión ese pobre auto terminara desvielado.

-Gracias Asami-dijo Bolín guardando sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias Sami…-la voz y la mirada de Mako me sorprendieron, era como cuando estábamos juntos… ¿me estaba coqueteando?

-Guarda la herramienta en el auto-le dije más brusco de lo que esperaba, como pensaba siquiera en coquetearme si acababa de terminar su relación con Korra, que pretendía ¿Qué volviéramos?

El hizo lo que le pedí y yo vi la hora, tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar a la oficina, me despedí y me dirigí a mi carro, me sorprendí al ver sentada a Naga junto a mi puerta, cuando me vio vino hacia mi moviendo la cola y le acaricie la cabeza, en su collar traía una hoja enrollada amarrada con un listón azul, la tome y la desenrolle, estaba en blanco, un silbido proveniente de no sé dónde hizo que el pastor ingles saliera corriendo, ocho minutos para llegar a la oficina, abrí la puerta y lance la hoja al asiento del copiloto encendí el auto y me fui a la oficina.

.

Estoy recostada en la cama, intentando atar cabos Korra término con Mako antes siquiera de mi cumpleaños ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Porque decirme era lo que podía ofrecerme, un domingo un par de mensajes, ¿cuál es el caso? Solo debía decir que cuando tomó la decisión de ir los domingos a la plaza ya no tenía novio, intento recordar los días después de la pista, ¿no estaba ella con Mako? La verdad era que no, no los había visto juntos y es que ella se había ido una semana, sin contar con que en este mes me mantuve alejada, regrese al último domingo que pasamos juntas solo dijo no tengo más que ofrecerte, solo repetía que la dejara enamorarme, que no quería que fuera una carrera, "el objetivo de una carrera es terminar primero".

Ahora que sé que termino con Mako no dejo de pensar ¿qué fue lo que cambio? Nada, sé que tiene razón, no puedo tener una relación con una mujer, no si seré la nueva vicepresidenta de industrias futuro, no cuando el "times" te ha nombrado la nueva empresaria más importante del año, la acciones que cotizan en la bolsa se vendrían abajo, mi mundo se vendría abajo, la decepción de mi padre… es a lo que se refería Korra, primero deberíamos de enamorarnos a tal punto que lo demás pasara a segundo plano, observo al peluche que aun duerme en la cama conmigo, y la pulsera que deje en la mesita del buró.

Un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que la deje parada tras una barandilla, ella no me impidió que me fuera, yo no mire atrás, es un juego, Korra juega conmigo, ya no debo permitirle que lo haga, está bien termino con Mako pero en menos de un año terminare mi carrera, solo debo ignorar los regalos, se cansara de esperar los domingos se rendirá por fin, y cuando ella lo haga yo también lo are. Esta pequeña aventura lésbica quedara en el olvido y en unos cuantos años habrá me reiré de eso, tal vez con ella.

.

-Hola Sato-la voz de Tahno me sobresalto.

Tahno es un chico excéntrico, arrogante, sus ojos azules característicos de la tribu agua a la que pertenecía eran pálidos a comparación de los de Korra, es un músico presuntuoso me sorprende que hable conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres Tahno?-le pregunte bruscamente cuando con un brazo bloqueo mi camino.

-hacer un trato contigo, querida amiga, conozco un secreto que tal vez te interese…

-no somos amigos, y nada que salga de tu boca me interesa.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, sé que tienes cierto interés por una chica-me petrifique y trague el nudo que se formó en mi garganta- no te culpo yo también lo tendría si sale con mi ex…

-no andes con rodeos, a que te refieres.

-te vi con el novio de Korra, al parecer aun tienes sentimientos por el pequeño Mako, que te parece si no solo te digo el secreto de su novia si no que te llevo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-si te dijera no me creerías, la información vale mucho la pena, si lo revelaras no solo Mako terminaría con ella, su carrera política se vendría a la basura.

-si la información es tan importante ¿porque no lo dices tú?

-yo no tengo razones para desenmascarar a mi compatriota tal vez tu si las tengas, solo te digo una cosa costara y costara mucho.

-¿cuánto quieres Tahno?

-dos mil yuanes.

-estás loco, nunca te daría tanto dinero, no me importa Korra.

-es una lástima, pero las entradas cuestan quinientos yuanes y necesitamos al menos mil yuanes de juego para entrar, ¿no te has preguntado nunca que haría mal esa chica?

-no te daré el dinero antes, será ese día.

-sabía que podría contar contigo, bien nos vemos el sábado, por favor lleva zapatos de goma cómodos, ropa oscura, una chaqueta con gorro, no lleves mucho maquillaje ni nada de valor, evita tu carro deportivo lleva un auto practico y pequeño, que no llame la atención, si es viejo mejor, y sé que disfrutaras el espectáculo-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se fue después de darme un papel con una dirección.

Dos mil yuanes por el secreto de Korra, acepte pagar dos mil yuanes por el secreto de Korra, leí el papel "calle principal del distrito dragón 9:00 pm", es un lugar peligroso, debo tener mucha precaución, demasiada, ¿pero de verdad lo voy a hacer? El secreto es tan grande que arriesga su carrera política… terminaría la relación de Korra y Mako, al parecer Tahno no sabe que terminaron.

.

.

Compre un camaro 1969 ss cupé para ir, es un auto rápido, y viejo como dijo Tahno, no sé qué hacer con la información que veré esta noche, pero espero que sea suficiente para perder mi fascinación por ella, si tahno tiene razón y es suficientemente malo tal vez pueda olvidarla más fácil, estoy decidida a olvidarla, necesito hacerlo, tomo la hoja en blanco que traía Naga y la observo, tomo un encendedor y la prendo por una esquina, conforme la hoja se consumía unas palabras surgieron en ese segundo la apague, tenía un mensaje oculto, pase el encendedor por detrás de la hoja hasta que apareció todo el mensaje, reconocí de inmediato la letra de Korra.

 _Estoy consciente de que en esta vida no_

 _No podemos estar juntas,_

 _No podremos caminar de la mano_

 _O pasar las navidades en familia_

 _Sé que en esta no iremos al altar_

 _No nos diremos te amo y no jugaremos con Naga_

 _No abriré mi corazón para darte todo mi amor_

 _No me darás el tuyo…_

 _Y no podre beber de tu boca esa felicidad que me embriaga,_

 _Tal vez en otra vida podremos decirnos te quiero,_

 _O besarnos frente a todos en el salón,_

 _Tal vez en otra vida este amor distante acorte distancias,_

 _Coincidan nuestros universos y viajemos por el mundo,_

 _Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú, primero yo…_

 _Pero sé que en esta vida nuestra historia no comenzara,_

 _Espero encontrarte en otra vida…_

 _Nos vemos en otra vida._

Por Raava que alguien me explique que pasa… la carta me dejo un mal sabor, sabor a resignación, tristeza, despedida… en otra vida… tal vez en otra vida, Korra sabía que quemaría la hoja, de nuevo sabía lo que haría, ya no estoy tan convencida de querer saber el secreto de Korra, tal vez trabaje en un club nocturno, eso acabaría con su carrera política sin comenzar, esa idea me molesta y me decido tengo que hacerlo debo conocer el secreto de Korra.

A las nueve en punto estaba en el lugar de reunión, Tahno llego en una moto y me observo un segundo con su sonrisa torcida.

-la palabra discreción y pequeño al parecer no tiene el significado que creía.

-es viejo y hay muchos carros así aquí…

-como sea, esconde tu celular, cámara, cosas de oro, reloj, no mires a nadie a los ojos, no llames a Korra por su nombre, no llores, si algo no te gusta voltea hacia otro lado, te van a revisar no hagas ni digas nada ¿ok?

-de acuerdo me vas a decir que pasa.

-ya falta poco para que lo descubras por ti, sube a la moto, estamos a tres cuadras, si nos separamos dirígete a tu auto ponlo en marcha y vete, no vayas directo a tu casa, da unas vueltas y si puedes ir a otro lugar mejor, no te conviene que descubran donde vives, puedes irte al centro y entrar a un bar seguro, y salir en taxi.

-¿porque todo eso?

-porque conocerás al avatar…

No dijo nada más subí con él a la moto y avanzamos tres cuadras, había un edificio de ladrillo sola había una persona en la puerta un hombre grande y corpulento, Tahno me pidió el dinero y se lo entregue, recordé sus recomendaciones, evite mirarlo a los ojos.

-así que tu chica te da dinero e tahno.

-le pedí que lo guardara vez como me fue la otra vez.

-y tiene estomago para lo que va a ver.

-es casi tan ruda como hermosa-Tahno me tomo del brazo y entramos.

Era un cuarto pequeño, oscuro con una escalera de metal, había un hombre y una mujer, la mujer de pelo oscuro y tez blanca me observo con malicia, sus ojos color miel me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y sentí como mi piel se erizaba por el miedo, no dejo de pensar en que me metí.

-levanta las manos princesa-me dijo acercándose a mí, vi como el hombre revisaba a Tahno y baje la mirada y cerré los ojos-traes contigo celular, cámara, navajas, armas, drogas o micrófonos…

-No-dije lo más crudo posible.

-bien vamos a asegurarnos.-me dijo al oído y sentí que su lengua rosaba mi oreja de manera descarada.

Con un golpe entre las piernas me hizo separarlas y me recorrió desde los tobillos hasta mis muslos, toco con descaro mi zona íntima y siguió subiendo por mi abdomen hasta tocar mis pechos por dentro de mi blusa, apreté los dientes con coraje quería golpearla y apartarme pero me contuve, me checo los brazos y metió sus manos entre mi cabello.

-¿listo?-neutralice mi voz lo más posible.

-sí, está limpia-le dijo a su compañero-que rico perfume, ¿detecto acaso jazmín?

-si…

-que se diviertan-dijo y me dio una nalgada.

Me acerque a Tahno oficialmente él era el menos desagradable del lugar, subimos por la escalera y nos encontramos en lo que parecía ser una vieja empresa de metales, había más escaleras y todo estaba oscuro a acepción de unas pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban pobremente algunas zonas, había demasiada gente, más de la que me gustaría aceptar, veía ropa de las cuatro naciones y personas de diferentes edades, el olor a tabaco invadía el ambiente y el ánimo estaba por las nubes, seguí a Tahno por otra escalera de metal llegando a un segundo nivel en el fondo se veía un octágono de rejas de metal, y el piso era del mismo material en uno de los lados estaba lo que parecía ser un pasillo cubierto observe con atención y eran dos, las luces seguían siendo tenues, se acerque a la barandilla y observe mejor, en realidad en este momento preferiría que Korra estuviera en un burdel o prostíbulo, ahora todo tiene sentido, los moretes de Korra en las costillas que no quisiera salir los sábados, su intenso entrenamiento…

-no importa lo que veas, no salgas corriendo, no grites el nombre de Korra, si los demás se enteran quien es podría haber problemas, si algo excede tus limites cierra los ojos y da un paso atrás, no hables con nadie, si es una buena será un gran espectáculo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se lo que es pero necesito que Tahno me diga que es otra cosa.

-es un ring de pelea, de las cuatro naciones, la diferencia es que aquí se vale todo…

Me quede en silencio, asustada, ¿Por qué Korra hace esto? No parece ser una chica violenta, y aunque todo encaja como anillo al dedo quiero creer que no es Korra, no mi Korra.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos un evento espectacular, tendremos cuatro peleas un representante de cada nación se enfrentara… tras la puerta numero 2 hay cuatro sorpresas, nuestros cuatro peleadores hicieron un sorteo para ver el orden de las peleas, en primer lugar tenemos a la chica combustión que se enfrentara a la sorpresa número uno-los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar una mujer alta vestida de la nación del fuego entro, su rostro tenía un tercer ojo pintado a la mitad de su frente-y la sorpresa número uno es…

Las puertas de la puerta dos se abrieron y salieron tres hombres enmascarados, vestidos de negro con la cabeza cubierta.

-tres contra uno-dije en voz baja a Tahno.

-será un gran espectáculo-me dijo recargándose en la barandilla.

La pelea fue muy interesante, la chica combustión bailaba de un lado a otro con gracia, defendía y atacaba como si su tercer ojo dibujado leyera las mentes de los combatientes, sus largas piernas los mantenían a raya y para ser honesta me sentí emocionada, la representante de mi nación dejo noqueados a dos e hizo que el tercero se rindiera, sentí una mezcla de satisfacción, emoción y un placer culposo.

-sorprendente…-decía el del micrófono- La chica combustión acaba de calentar el rin… para apagar el incendio viene nuestro representante de la tribu agua…-mi corazón dio un salto pero apareció un hombre de cabello largo y mediana estatura, suspire no era Korra, no pelearía hoy, no me importa el dinero que page, daría el triple si ella no pisara más este lugar…

Observe con atención la pelea, el hombre que peleo contra cinco mujeres tubo más dificultades de las esperadas, pues estaban armadas con manillas en los dedos por lo que golpeaban con más fuerza.

-Del reino tierra…la chica que han estado esperando… la más joven del ring… el avatar…

Mi corazón dio un salto, no era necesario atar cabos, ni mucho menos, ahí estaba vestida de verde y con su cara maquillada como es tradicional para el reino tierra, no tenía que ver sus ojos mi cuerpo la sintió, avanzo con decisión y los gritos y vitorees no se hicieron esperar.

-Korra… -se escapó de mis labios como un susurro, un suspiro, podía verla tan diferente, su rostro serio como una roca y ella con sus nudillos vendados, descalza…

-y en la sorpresa número tres es…-la compuerta se abrió y entraron dos pitbull furibundos-un duelo a muerte…

Me petrifique, todos estaban locos, gritando por el avatar y los perros esperaban una orden para atacar, la gente gritaba "muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte" y me temblaron las manos, Korra… ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?

Pero Korra no se inmuto, levanto los brazos hasta quedar paralelos a sus hombros, cerró los puños y bajo la cabeza.

-No- escuche la voz de Tahno en una mezcla de tristeza y frustración.

-¿Qué pasa?

-se está negando… no va a pelear con los perros.

-¿y que…?

No fue necesario preguntar un chorro de agua callo sobre Korra y los perros bañándolos por completo y hubo una baja en las luces Korra se dejó caer de rodillas temblando y la vi vomitar el contenido de su estómago los perros chillaron y se lanzaron contra Korra mordiéndole los brazos…-

-la electrocutaron…-escuche la voz de Tahno

-Korra…-grite con fuerza y sentí como Tahno me jalaba del brazo para callarme, mi grito se ahogó entre los de los demás que estaban furiosos y gritaban groserías, nadie escucho el grito, a excepción de Korra, sus ojos azules, penetrantes se clavaron en mí y su rostro cuyo maquillaje se había corrido un poco por el agua le dio una mirada indescriptible, se levantó sin apartar la vista de mí y la puerta 2 se abrió dejando regresar a los perros, no escuche nada no supe que paso la gente grito más que antes y los ojos de Korra solo me veían, parecía furiosa, movió su cuello a los lados y se puso en guardia fue así como me di cuenta que había alguien más en la jaula.

Un hombre grande con la cabeza rapada y ropa de los nómada aire estaba parado frente a Korra, busque sus ojos azules pero no me volvió a buscar, los brazos de Korra tenían sangre por las mordeduras y parecía que aun temblaba por la descarga, la campanilla sonó y Korra no espero ni un segundo, ataco al nómada aire, golpes y patadas eran esquivadas con facilidad y Korra parecía desesperada.

La vi detenerse y tomar aire, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió un momento después una patada a la cabeza la hizo besar el suelo, ella se levantó con agilidad y camino moviendo su guardia de derecha a izquierda, se limpió el labio partido por la patada con el antebrazo y borro el maquillaje de su boca, su contrincante la esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, avanzo dos pasos largos de derecha le tiro una parada a las costillas y el hombre le sujeto la pierna con ambas manos, Korra pego un salto y le dio una patada directo a la cabeza, el tipo la soltó y ella se apoyó en las manos para caer en cuatro, antes de que su contrincante reaccionara le pego una serie de tres patadas en pantorrilla, costillas y cabeza.

Su rival cerro la guardia, Korra se alejó de él y comenzó a incitar al público para que la alentaran, y comenzó a provocar a su contendiente quien se abalanzo en su contra en un movimiento pesado y lento que ella pudo esquivar con facilidad y conectarle un golpe en el estómago, nunca había visto a Korra pelear así, pienso que solo un golpe de ella me noquearía, los golpes se escuchan secos aun en el ruido ensordecedor.

La campana sonó y se separaron, les lanzaron un Bo a cada uno y el nómada aire lo hizo bailar en sus manos con destreza, Korra lo tomo como si fuera un bate de Beisbol y lo abanico, la campana sonó de nuevo y el nómada aire se lanzó al ataque, Korra esquivo dos ataques uno saltando y otro agachándose, uso el impulso que le brindo el suelo y en una maroma quedo a distancia de su rival.

No entendía que hacia hasta que vi lo agitado que estaba su rival se atacaron y defendieron por largos minutos hasta que el nómada aire de dio un golpe a Korra en la quijada que la derribo como a un costal de papas, el nómada le dio la espalda y camino con las manos en alto como signo de victoria.

Todos callaron por un instante Korra se había levantado, pero no era ella… encorvada y con sus brazos colgando, movió su cuello para hacerlo crujir, y enderezo su columna con su cabeza en alto, aulló… el sonido salió de su garganta tal como el de una bestia y sus brazos no tomaron de nuevo la posición de ataque sentí como el vello de mi nuca se erizaba…

-El avatar… despertó el avatar-me dijo Tahno dándome unas palmadas en el hombro la emoción se apodero de su rostro y parecía eufórico.

Pero yo no estaba feliz, ni emocionada, estaba aterrada, aterrada por lo inhumano de sus movimientos, el vacío de su mirada, lo aterrador de su rostro, ella no es Korra, es una bestia, su rival se voltea, se ve igual de confiado, prepara su guardia e ínsita a Korra para que ataque, ella no lo duda, se libra de su defensa con un movimiento rápido y después lo ataca golpeándolo en la quijada, cae de espalda toma el Bo del suelo y golpea a Korra directo a la garganta ella cae desmayada en el suelo pero su contrincante se acerca a ella y la patea en el abdomen, en respuesta hay un lamento que sale de la boca de Korra salpicada con sangre, la golpea otra vez, al fondo escucho la campanilla, la patea de nuevo y aparecen tres hombres en la jaula, él estuvo a punto de patearla en la cabeza cuando los hombres lo detuvieron.

-esta descalificado-murmuro Tahno-no perdimos…

-¿Qué va a pasar con ella?-le pregunto mientras veo como la levantan y la sacan de la jaula.

-va a salir por la puerta de atrás, si vas a salir ten cuidado, tapa tu cara de las cámaras, no se ven, ponte el gorro y camina con la cabeza abajo, esto nunca paso y tú no me conoces, más que de vista.

-gracias-no sé porque le agradecí pero sentí que él sabía que haría y me cubriría.

Me tape la cabeza y me pegue a dos personas que salían del lugar, el hombre de la puerta tomo mi mano y me planto un sello en la parte interna de mi muñeca, me marco, no dije nada camine con la cabeza baja hasta la esquina y observe mi muñeca, no tenía nada, era una marca para luz ultravioleta, camine hasta mi carro y agradecí que estuviera en su lugar, me subí al auto y me dirigí a la calle donde saldría Korra, apague las luces y espere en la acera de enfrente, nadie salía, no había movimiento y la calle era boca de lobos, golpee el volante con los dedos nerviosa, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

El sonido de las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y puse la mano en el switch, vi a Korra saliendo del lugar y escuche motocicletas alejarse, la policía, si me encuentran aquí estoy perdida y Korra también…

Encendí el auto me puse al a par de Korra que apenas podía caminar, casi me subí a la banqueta abrí la puerta del pasajero.

-sube…-le grite ella me observo y sus ojos estaban cargados de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!-me grito.

-¡sube al maldito carro Korra!-le grite sintiendo que me ardían las palabras en la garganta.

-No… la policía se acerca debes irte ya…

-¡sube tu maldito trasero al auto en este momento o te subo yo!

-Lo estás arruinando todo…-Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y abrí mi puerta-No… -grito y se subió al auto.

-Ponte el cinturón-le ordene mientras yo me ponía el mío-no voy a arrancas hasta que te pongas el cinturón no pienso arriesgarme a que te bajes en un alto.

A regañadientes y mientras se escuchaban más cerca las sirenas se puso el cinturón y me puse en marcha, arranque y el un quemón de llantas que dejo una nube de humo negro tras de mí, maneje como me dijo Tahno, en dirección contraria a mi casa o la de Korra lo más cerca posible de la zona más transitada de la ciudad, mi plan es dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego dirigirme a la casa de Korra, el semáforo se puso en rojo y me detuve, mi corazón palpita a mil por hora mientras busco fantasmas en los retrovisores, luces, carros, cualquier indicio de que nos siguen… un clic me hace voltear con Korra.

-ni se te ocurra, soy capaz de pasarme cada alto de aquí hasta Ba Sing Se…-le dije y tome su mano con fuerza.

Ella negó con la cabeza en una expresión que no supe cómo interpretar, coraje decepción, tal vez resignación, su teléfono sonó y se puso seria vio la pantalla y volteo hacia mí.

-ni se te ocurra decir una palabra…-me dijo y contesto el celular- _Korra… si logre escapar… es de un conocido… no, no tengo idea de cómo se enteró la policía… eliminare el teléfono en cuanto termine la llamada como me enseño… de acuerdo…-_ termino la llamada y empezó a hacer una rabieta-no, no, no, nooo, lo arruinaste todo, lo arruinaste todo… haaaaaaa.

Quito la tapa de su teléfono le saco el chip y lo rompió con los dedos, después lo abrió por la mitad para sacarle la batería que es parte del teléfono, término cuando lanzo lo que quedo del teléfono por la ventada.

-pero ¿Qué…?-comencé pero ella hablo.

-malditos teléfonos inteligentes, -la vi guardar la batería en su bolso deportivo-dañan el ambiente-rezongo y saco otro teléfono, ese lo reconocí era el que usaba en la universidad lo tomo he hizo una llamada.

- _Lin… de quien fue la brillante idea de prender las sirenas… no me importa… si conocía el plan pero… me surgió un percance… ya sé que debía dejarme atrapar para las pruebas pero no puede… ya se, ya se me llamo va a desaparecer, lo perdimos… no Lin llegaron tarde y con las sirenas prendidas yo recibí una paliza y tu gente solo va a limpiar un lugar vacío… y que vas a hacer revisar con luz ultra violeta a toda Ciudad Republica…_

Me petrifique, la marca, la marca que me puso el guardia, se con quién habla Korra, con la policía…

- _No Lin, tenías todos los datos y lo arruinaste, no me importa si la sirena era por otra cosa alguien dio la alarma yo escuche la alerta y ustedes tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar que iba a hacer sentarme en la banqueta… no me busques-_ colgó.

La vi de reojo y por un segundo vi su protector de pantalla, era la foto que me tomo en el barandal del mirador el día que la deje.

Me detuve en un alto y la observe, aun tenia rastros del maquillaje blanco cerca de sus orejas y en el pelo y los moretones invadían sus brazos su cuello y su cara, el labio partido, sus nudillos hinchados, el odio en su mirada.

-Korra…

-déjame aquí, vete a tu casa, vende el carro o tíralo por un voladero, si puedes cámbialo de color, es bonito va contigo, inventa una charada y no me dirijas más la palabra, nunca te volveré a molestar.-de nuevo tenía la mano sobre el cinturón de seguridad y la otra sobre la manija de la puerta.

Mire hacia los lados el semáforo aún estaba en rojo acelere y me pase el alto y escuche como chillaban las llantas de un auto y el claxon.

-No Korra, ya te dije, me pasare cada alto para que no te bajes del auto y te aseguro que tengo suficiente gasolina para salir de ciudad república, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que nadie notara que parece que te acaba de atropellar un camión? Y ponte el cinturón.

-deja de decir eso, no sabes decir otra cosa…-dijo y se cruzó de brazos después de acomodarse de nuevo el seguro.

Conduje en silencio, pero tenía una pregunta que quemaba mi lengua…

-Korra…-tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas pero lo primero es desconcertarla-porque mi foto esta en tu protector.

La cara de desconcierto de Korra se oscureció en un segundo.

-es mío, si quiero le puedo poner la foto de un pie o el rabo de una cebolla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que terminaste con Mako?

De nuevo el desconcierto en su cara.

-porque el termino conmigo, tu solo decías que debía terminar con Mako y si mal no recuerdo no me dejaste terminar, porque no me haces esas preguntas las dos sabemos lo que quieres preguntar solo hazlo.

-¿Por qué peleas?

-por dinero.

-no es verdad.

-si sabes la razón la porque que peleo cual es el caso…-Llegamos a la casa de Korra-No por la otra calle, vamos a esconder el auto.

Le di la vuelta a la calle y de pronto el portón de una de las cocheras se abrió, Korra me señalo la entrada y me estacione dentro de inmediato bajaron las puertas ella tenía el control en su llavero.

-Korra…

-llamare un taxi, en dos o tres días puedes venir por tu auto-dijo después de encender la luz y comenzar a subir la escalera.

-No Korra, no hasta que me digas la verdad.

-¿la verdad? De poco sirve decirte la verdad, escuchas lo que quieres y nunca me dejas terminar, ya escuchaste lo que paso, ya viste lo que hago no has escuchado que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, me daré un baño, llama un taxi, y espero no estés cuando salga.

-me estas corriendo.

-te invito cordialmente a retirarte, tómalo como quieras.

Entramos al departamento de Korra pero algo no estaba bien, todo estaba muy silencioso ¿Dónde estaba Naga?

-¿y Naga?

-en un lugar seguro, no pensé regresar esta noche-dijo y serró la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Me quede parada, en silencio, me dirigí con paso firme a la puerta tome el picaporte y abrí la puerta, suspire y la cerré, esta vez no huiré hoy me quedare hasta el final, de pronto escuche a Korra, soltó un grito de frustración y la escuche decir maldición tras maldición, la escuche llorar entre sollozos que el agua silenciaba, sentí mis lágrimas derramarse, mientras mi cerebro ataba cabos, hoy más que nunca no sé quién es Korra.

La puerta se abrió y la vi, con la mirada perdida, envuelta en una toalla y con una caja en la mano, me vio pero no dijo nada, se sentó en el sillón individual y dejo la caja en la mesa de centro, la abrió saco algodón y lo mojo con alcohol se lo puso en el brazo, donde la marca de un colmillo, vi el dolor en su cara, me arrodille frente a ella y le quite el algodón y lo pase con cuidado por sus heridas.

-tendrán que ponerle una vacuna antirrábica a los perros después de morderme-dijo en broma pero no era su sarcasmo de siempre, era frio como el sur…

-no juegues con eso-le puse polvo de sulfatiazol y un pedazo de gasa pegado con cinta medica-tendrás que ir al médico y ponerte la vacuna antirrábica.

-no es necesario, tengo en el botiquín, -la vi a los ojos-no me veas así tengo un perro, a veces se pelea con otros perros y tengo que separarlos no es como que me encante lastimar a los animales.-su voz era cruda, acida, estoy segura que si fuera liquida corrosionaria mi piel.

-¿Qué pasa Korra?-le pregunte sin mirarla a la cara.

-tu capacidad para hacer preguntas sin sentido comienza a fastidiarme-nunca me había hablado así, y sentí que algo se quebró en mi interior ¿Dónde está mi Korra? ¿Esta es la Korra real?

-¿entonces que debo preguntar?-dije y sentí que mi voz se quebraba como mi corazón.

-¿Por qué?-vi sus ojos azules, me sorprendió estaban nublados por las lágrimas que aún no derramaban sus ojos, un lago a punto de desbordarse.

-¿Por qué Korra?-dije y deje otra pregunta en la punta de la lengua, Korra se había encogido en ese sillón, parecía cinco años menor tal vez más.

-Tenía un hermano, Tonraq hijo de Tonraq jefe de la tribu agua del sur, era quince años más grande que yo…

-¿Lo querías mucho?-pregunte con un hilo de voz mientras a mi mente venia el recuerdo del restaurante cuando un "tuve" me decía que su hermano había muerto.

-lo odiaba, -dijo fríamente-el sentimiento era mutuo, la diferencia de edades era suficiente para que no sintiera el mínimo afecto hacia mí, pero el salvo mi vida cuando tenía cinco, perdiendo la suya, supongo que me amo al final… ¿si el asesino de tu madre estuviera frente a ti qué harías?

-yo… llamaría a la policía-dije pero no sé si en realidad lo haría, no sé de qué seria capas si viera a la persona que me arrebato a mi madre.

-y si es intocable, si es considerado un héroe… si nadie te creyera…-una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos y retuve el impulso de quitarla de su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-cuando les dije como era me ignoraron, que podría saber una niña, que podía recordar solo era una niña asustada y traumatizada, pero desde que llegue a ciudad republica he tenido pesadillas en las que aparece, así que me puse a investigar, periódicos, noticias, internet, lo que fuera hasta que lo encontré, entonces fui a la policía de nuevo pero me dijeron que no tenía antecedentes y no podría culparlo por algo que paso fuera de su jurisdicción, así que lo seguí investigando mientras fortalecía mi cuerpo y mi mente, era sádico, recuerdo que reía mientras disparaba, entonces descubrí que organizaba peleas ilegales, que es la menor de sus fechorías, fui a la policía y la agente especial Lin me dijo que no se podía hacer nada sin pruebas, por lo que entre a las peleas, el resto es historia…

-Hoy…-dije pero no supe que más decir, era demasiada información, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-se hizo un operativo para atraparlos hoy, no siempre está en la ciudad, hoy seria atrapado, al igual que yo y los presentes, daños colaterales, abogaríamos pruebas insuficientes, si era necesario me quedaría en la cárcel si con eso él era encarcelado, pero alguien nos traiciono, yo… les dije que escuche algo, que la policía iría…

-¿Por qué?

-no debías estar ahí Asami, eso significaría tu ruina publica, se te ligaría con las peleas y lo mínimo que pasaría seria que dijeran que disfrutabas de las peleas ilegales, se te vinculada con infinidad de atrocidades, a ti y a tu padre, perderían credibilidad, muchas personas perderían su trabajo, y sobretodo no me perdonaría si algo te pasara por mi culpa, Tahno jugo bien sus cartas…

-Tahno… ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-pregunte y siento un vacío en mí, Korra sacrifico la justicia en nombre de su hermano por mi…

-Crecimos juntos, es un maldito engreído pero tiene la idea de que estoy acabando con mi vida por mi venganza, que puedo hacer más, el me ayudo a entrar a las peleas, no porque quisiera si no porque lo obliga, y estoy segura que el saboteo el operativo llevándote, el sabia…- se detuvo.

-él sabe… lo que somos… él lo sabe-dije y sus ojos atormentados se clavaron en mí.

-No sé qué somos, el menos, aunque alguien tenía que cuidarte mientras seguías las pistas que te deje, él es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia en la ciudad, venimos de donde mismo estuvimos juntos por años. Hasta que lo adopto una familia de millonarios y ahora es un maldito presumido y engreído.

-¿Millonario? ¿Tahno?-pregunte incrédula pues me chantajeo para pagar las entradas.

-Varrick ¿lo ubicas? Adopto a Tahno cuando murieron sus padres aunque fácil podría ser su hermano, no lo presume por la seguridad de todos, creo que es lo único que no presume.

-vaya…-no tengo más que decir, todo tiene sentido eso me deja con una última pregunta pero esa es para mí ¿Qué pasara ahora?

.

.

Hola a todos… ya sé que me odian, después de el capítulo anterior me metí bajo de una piedra por su indiferencia, jejeje es broma, amigos les informo que próximamente me voy a casar, si lo se soy vieja, y me han dicho que estoy loca pero tuve que cambiarme de ciudad para entrar a una universidad en la que mi chica y yo podamos estudiar y bueno solo me mude a una ciudad a 28 horas en camión de donde vivía, a la frontera la frontera la frontera… estudiare una maestría en química y mi amor una maestría en biotecnología y comenzaremos en enero así que para evitar que me la ganen nos casaremos en diciembre (soy inteligente) no desconfió de ella si no de los demonios jejeje.

No espero que este cap. les guste, porque no es muy bueno y un poco violento pero denme crédito es largo y pues ya estamos en los últimos capítulos, cuento cuatro para el final, estoy preparando otra historia a ver qué les parece pero de eso platicamos luego, déjenme sus comentarios aunque sean para decirme lo malo de mi historia no me aguito solo lloro en un rincón con una manta como pañuelo en posición fetal.

Saludos nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.**

Capítulo 17

-me podre algo de ropa, quieres un taxi o una pijama-me pregunto Korra mientras se levantaba lentamente del sillón.

Estoy hincada junto a ella en la sala de su casa y por fin vi quien es Korra en realidad, todo tiene sentido, pero me gustaría saber más, lo que acaba de decir es una invitación, a quedarme o a irme, siento que no solo se refiere a esta noche, ella quiere saber si me quedare o me iré de su vida, y la respuesta…

-pijama-me quedo con Korra.

Tal vez en este punto te sientas mal por mí, o te moleste la decisión que tome, tal vez en me digas que me había tardado, lo único que sé es que ella lo arriesgo todo por mí, y seamos honestos si yo no la quisiera no me hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo, no hubiera ido a su pelea o no me hubiera preocupado tanto en dejarla a salvo en su casa, no hubiera muerto de angustia a ver como la lastimaban, no estaría aquí buscando el momento para darle un abrazo…

Ella regresa en un pijama sencillo solo un short y una blusa de tirantes y unas pantuflas que parecen garras de oso negro y con pijama azul para mí.

-es la menos sexi que tengo-dice y me la entrega, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, se refiere al pijama que use la última vez que estuve aquí.

Entre a cambiarme a su habitación y al salir vestía un pantalón a rayas azules con blanco y una blusa de manga larga y cuello redondo, el pantalón me quedaba un poco corto pero el olor a Korra inundaba mis sentidos.

Estoy a espaldas de Korra, ella seguía curando sus heridas, ya se encargo de sus piernas y le ayude con sus brazos la veo intentar limpiar una raspada en la espalda baja y le tomo la mano, le quito el algodón y comienzo a limpiar un raspón, cuando mis manos tocan a Korra su piel se eriza en reacción, con cuidado subo un poco la blusa de Korra y puedo ver su tatuaje, me distraigo y con las yemas de los dedos comienzo a recorrer los trazos que inevitablemente me llevaban hacia arriba, levanto su blusa un poco mas y me encuentro con otra herida supongo ocasionada por las caídas, su espalda esta tensa, con el algodón limpio la herida que comenzaba a hacer costra, subo un poco mas, a la altura donde se hallaría su brasier, nada, no esta usando mas que esa blusa, con suavidad subo la blusa hasta los hombros y por fin veo toda su espalda, moretones aquí y allá raspones coloreados en sangre, su tatuaje en todo su esplendor, su espalda tensa y su cabeza baja, el olor a alcohol de curación.

Tomo el polvo de sulfatiazol y lo pongo en la piel al rojo para protegerla bajo una gasa y cinta, me agacho y deposito un beso sobre la herida curada, lo hago en todas aunque no estoy segura de que los sienta.

No puedo evitar pensar que es como la heroína de un libro, buscando justicia, arriesgando su vida por los que ama… y por mí, esta chica de carne y hueso, que sangra, que siente, protectora…

pongo mis manos en sus hombros y los recorro lentamente bajo con cuidado por sus costillas, su piel esta caliente, mi cara también, me siento sonrojada, su blusa la mantiene con sus manos sobre la cabeza de reojo puedo ver algo que no debo, y siento que me enrojezco aun mas si eso es posible, sus senos, redondos y hermosos ya los tuve entre mis manos pero no los había visto, en la complicidad de la noche un día que me parece tan distante los toque, los sentí pero no los vi, no se de donde saco el valor pero la beso justo debajo de su cuello, donde comienza su tatuaje, ella arquea un poco la espalda en reacción, mi cabellos recorre su piel involuntariamente, ella recarga su cabeza en las rodillas, siento que me da permiso que juegue con su espalda, junto mi cabello a un lado y despacio trazo un camino con mis labios, acaricio a voluntad su espalda, de arriba a bajo, de izquierda a derecha beso su cuello, toco el lóbulo de su oreja con mi nariz, lo que haga tiene una reacción en el cuerpo de Korra.

Pongo mis manos en sus caderas y ya no lo soporto mas, la envuelvo con mis manos, en su abdomen marcado, pongo mi cabeza en su hombro, y me quedo así, ella no se mueve pero su respiración me dice todo. Baja los brazos y la blusa se recorre, coloca sus manos sobre las mías y veo el contraste de color, su piel bronceada sobre la mía blanca, Korra, mi Korra…no se cuantas veces he hecho esa afirmación, pero la siento mía, pese a lo incomodo de mi posición no quiero separarme, siento que si lo hago ella se desvanecerá.

-Sami…-susurra pero sigo ensimismada –Sam…

-Si…-se me escapa en un suspiro.

-¿No estas incomoda?-dice y me suelto, ella baja su blusa.

Me levanto y siento mis músculos protestar por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, me siento en el sillón de al lado, la miro a los ojos, comienzo ha hacer memoria para recordar la primera vez que note lo hermoso que eran, azul intenso contrastante con su piel morena ella mantiene la mirada, sonrojada aun, ambas sabemos que lo que acaba de pasar es…

-Korra… se que es obvio pero… por eso me dijiste que solo podíamos salir los domingos y lo de los mensajes… no porque aun amaras a Mako…

-No estoy segura de haberlo amado, no como a ti en todo caso, pero si, lo he pensado mucho, fui demasiado egoísta al hacerte esa propuesta no puedes estar conmigo porque te arrastraría a la porquería que se a convertido mi vida…

-Para, no te arrepientas, no ahora, no quieras alejarte de mi ya no lo soportare, todo este tiempo me he tratado de convencer que cuando tu te rindieras yo lo haría igual, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que solo lo pensaba porque sabia que no te rendirías, no te arrepientas por favor, se que buscas justicia, pero hay una línea muy delgada entre la justicia y la venganza y si tu búsqueda por la justicia implica que pierdas tu integridad si te daña… Korra deja las peleas, aléjate de ese mundo, busquemos justicia, hagamos justicia, déjame ayudarte, comienza por la política, habla, dile al mundo lo que paso, y cuando te escuchen se hará justicia, nadie puede regresarte la vida de tu hermano, o la de mi madre, pero tu puedes evitar que le arrebaten a su hermano o madre a alguien, vamos juntas.

-¿quieres que hable? Las personas no escuchan, no creen, no les importa…

-tu hablaste, te escuche, te creí y me importa, te apoyare… se debe hacer lo correcto siempre confía en mí, deja las peleas.

-¿me prometes algo?-asentí- si algo me pasara cuidarías de Naga, es lo único que tengo…

-No Korra, también me tienes a mí… Korra yo te quier…

-No Sami, no te veas obligada a decirme nada, estoy bien, sé que tú no me ves de la misma manera que yo te veo a ti, y…

-Korra, yo te quiero, de verdad que te quiero, y no por lo que paso hoy, o lo que hiciste por mi cumpleaños, te quiero desde antes, antes de besarnos siquiera, estoy enamorada de la chica que me gano en nuestra pelea, la que beso mi cuello, la chica que fingió no saber estadística para pasar un día conmigo, -Korra levanto la ceja y estuvo a punto de protestar-era un simple programa se que sabias como usarlo, estoy enamorada de la chica empapada que caminaba sola y que me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa de mi vida, y en este momento lo único que deseo es abrazarte.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella está perdida, con la mirada en el suelo, no puedo evitar pensar que le mentí, no quiero abrazarla, siento la necesidad de besarla de sentir sus brazos rodeándome, el calor de su cuerpo, he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, demasiado, no quiero perderla, no esta vez, ya no más, si la dejo ir hoy, mejor dicho si me voy, si encuentra a alguien más…

-Asami…

-Korra, por favor no te despidas de mí nunca más, no me dejes, no te rindas, la idea de que sientas que lo nuestro solo puede realizarse en otra vida me mata, estemos juntas en esta vida, camina de mi mano, bésame en el salón, viajemos por el mundo, dame tu corazón y yo te entregare el mío, compartamos cada momento, mándame mensajes, llámame, escríbeme cartas, espérame en el parque, que yo haré lo propio, iré y llegare puntual…-la escuche soltar una risilla nerviosa- hagamos lo que nos dicta el corazón.-siento mis ojos arder, nunca había sido tan sincera, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y no puedo deshacerlo, el silencio de Korra me mata.

No puedo más, me levanto y me acerco a ella, pongo mi mano en su hombro, ella levanta la cabeza, tiene los ojos inundados de nuevo, intento tragar el nudo de mi garganta una vez más pero no pasa nada, por fin ella se levanta y me abraza, le correspondo siento mi corazón acelerado, Korra, mi Korra, que puedo hacer para ya no lastimarte, para sanar tus heridas, no solo físicas si no del corazón, del alma, la chica ruda, el avatar que se desplazaba como bestia, en este momento está en mis brazos, y me sorprende que sea más baja que yo, cuando esta frente a todos se impone, pero en este momento es solo una chica, es mi chica.

-prométeme que te quedaras, que no cambiaras de opinión, que no estas dudando, que me aceptaras como soy, la chica boba y arrogante que no sabe perder, a veces caprichosa, que se distrae con facilidad y…

-no pienso irme a ningún lado, ya no, comencemos de nuevo, y bésame por favor…

Korra aparto su cabeza de mi obro, levanto la cabeza estirando el cuello y antes de que me alcanzara acorte la distancia que separaban nuestros labios para por fin fundirnos en ese beso que espere tanto, los labios de Korra saben a pasta de dientes y a hierro por la sangre, pero también saben a gloria, siento como mi cuerpo reacciona en el instante y mi estómago se inunda de mariposas, nos besamos lentamente, nuestros labios se reconocen, no puedo creer que soporte tanto tiempo sin sentirlos, mía ella es mía, solo mía, sus labios su cuerpo su corazón me pertenecen y yo le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, nos separamos para respirar pero puedo sentir una sonrisa en sus labios junto a los míos.

Esta chica, a la que la vida le ha jugado una mala pasada, ojos color de cielo, piel de caramelo, labios de chocolate, suelto una ruidosa carcajada y veo la extrañeza en la mirada de ella, como fui tan caprichosa, porque deje a Korra, si tenía novio, pero lo que paso fue culpa de las dos, porque empeñarme en culparla a ella, fui yo quien se metió en su vida, y fue lo mejor que he hecho, Korra y yo nacimos para coincidir en este universo, si el destino nos obligaba a juntarnos porque yo me empeñaba en lo contrario.

-Te quiero Asami Sato-la seguridad de su voz me hizo besarla de nuevo.

Quiero besarla, toda la noche, todo el día, todos los días, quiero a esta chica, necesito a esta chica, un bostezo de su parte me saca de mi ensimismamiento, es tarde, ella está agotada, han pasado tantas cosas.

-es tarde debemos descansar…

-tienes razón, aprovechando que no está Naga dormiré en el sillón y tu duermes en la cama…

-yo… pensé-siento el bochorno subir por mi rostro-… que podríamos… las dos…

-No Sam, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-entonces duermo yo en el sillón, tu estas molida.

-eres mi invitada y me encantaría que mi almohada y mis cobijas se impregnaran con tu olor.

-entonces lo arreglamos, nos acostamos cada una en su extremo y tu descansas y yo… impregno tus cobijas –dije y reí, sin darme cuenta ya estaba bostezando.

.

.

No estoy segura si desperté o sigo durmiendo, y lo digo porque Korra esta dormida junto a mi, su rostro perdido entre su cabello, tranquila, tiene sombras amoratadas en su cara, quito el cabello de su rostro, pero al tocarla ella sujeta mi mano con fuerza y sus ojos se abren asustados, parece analizarlo todo y en un instante me suelta.

-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada.

-cuando estuve aquí no…

-no dormí… no pude hacerlo, fingí que dormía, hubiera hecho lo mismo hoy pero estaba agotada y…-silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-a veces tengo pesadillas, digamos que soy un poco paranoica, por eso tengo a Naga, ella ladra cuando alguien se acerca, y tiene intuición para el peligro y las malas personas.

-no tienes que temer, estoy aquí…-me acerque a ella y la bese, cuantos quisieran este privilegio, besarla y que sus labios correspondieran sin mas, sentir que sus labios te desean-crees que es momento para recibir mis siete besos.

-según…

-¿Qué?-pregunto y sonrió por la malicia en su rostro.

-¿Dónde quieres el séptimo?- me sonríe y quita el cabello revuelto de mi rostro.

-obvio en los labios-contesto y me doy cuenta de mi error al ver sus ojos que parecían devorarme.

-wow Asami Sato, tu no te andas con rodeos, estas roja, pues que estas pensando hermosa…-aparto la mirada caí en su juego.

-ciertamente es una de las cosas que quiero experimentar contigo, pero porque no comenzamos con algo mas…-pase las yemas de los dedos por sobre la silueta de Korra –tranquilo-ahora ella estaba sonrojada y lo aproveche, nunca en mi vida había sido tan atrevida pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo ¿no?-tal vez después ágamos que el avatar aullé…

Me acerque y la bese, esta vez deje de lado la dulzura, quiero devorarla, necesito hacerlo, saboreo sus labios al ritmo que quiero, saboreo su lengua, chupo sus labios, exploro su boca con mi lengua, ella lo permite, me deja hacer mi voluntad, las cobijas estorban, las arrojo al suelo, mis manos recorren su cuerpo, recorro su cuerpo lentamente mientras devoro su boca, nuestros labios juntos comienzo con un ritmo, uno, dos, tres…

-cuatro-dice Korra con sus labios pegados a los míos- estas contando de nuevo, lo haces cuando estas nerviosa… ¿estas nerviosa a caso?-lo sabe, contar me ayuda a mantener el control, pero ella ¿Cómo lo sabe?-¿te molesta si me uno al juego?

-te has tardado-contesto y muerdo mi labio inferior observando sus ojos.

Ella sonríe y patea la sabana liberándose por completo, se pone en cuatro sobre mi y muestra sus dientes como un animal a punto de atacar, gruñe, acerca su rostro a mi cuello y lo recorre con la nariz, siento su respiración en mi oído, la punta de su lengua toca mi lóbulo, me estremezco, lo muerde levemente con sus colmillos y siento como le da un tirón sin fuerza, de nuevo siento que su nariz desciende a mi cuello, echo la cabeza atrás para darle espacio, deja un beso en mi garganta y sube de nuevo a jugar con la otra oreja, trago con dificultad siento que salivo mas de lo normal, levanto mis manos para tocar su rostro pero ella me sujeta de los antebrazos contra la cama.

-tranquila… apenas comienza

Besa mi cuello y comienza a descender hasta llegar a la blusa, entonces comienza a darme pequeños mordisco en el pecho hasta llegar a mis senos, sobre la blusa comienza a chuparlos lentamente mientras clava su mirada en mi, siento mis pezones duros, y no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda cuando siento que me clava los dientes, deja uno y se dirige al otro, hace lo mismo dejando dos círculos de saliva sobre mis pezones, se recorre hacia atrás y se sienta sobre mis piernas que mantengo juntas, con los dientes muerde la blusa y comienza a subirla lentamente, siento el frio contra mi piel caliente, suelta mis brazos para liberarme de la blusa que se ha vuelto un estorbo, me estremezco al sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorrer mi torso, mi estomago mis caderas, sus mirada clavada en mi piel me hace estremecer, siento arder mis mejillas pero es tarde para sentir vergüenza.

Con sus manos toma mis pechos y comienza a tocarlos mientas besa descaradamente mi ombligo, pellizca mis pezones a libertad y no puedo mas que enredar mis manos en la cabecera de la cama, se levanta y se saca su blusa arrojándola con fuerza, se laza a besar mis labios mientras une sus manos con las mías en la cabecera, comienza a moverse en círculos y siento sus pechos sobre los míos, sus pezones estas igual de duros que los míos, suelto un gemido ella sonríe en mis labios complacida, se acuesta sobre mi y me hace abrir las piernas colocándose en medio, suelta sus brazos y se recorre un poco por la diferencia de estaturas acaricia mis piernas comienza a balancearse lentamente entre mis piernas.

-uno, dos, tres-comienza a contar mientras me da pequeñas envestidas con su monte de venus, levanto mis piernas y las enrosco e su cintura-cuatro, cinco, seis-estoy empapada siento como su movimiento pasa de ser un ligero cosquilleo a oleadas de placer, los gemidos brotan de mi garganta sin pensarlo, pero no hay que pensar, solo quiero sentir- no princesa, apenas comenzamos, espérame…

Se da la vuelta y se recuesta a mi lado, me jala para que me siente sobre ella y me sujeta de las caderas, comienza a moverme de atrás a delante y aparece de nuevo la sensación placentera, comienzo a moverme mas rápido mientras los gemidos salen de mi boca, me sujeta fuerte y me presiona contra su piel, la observo, ella también parece disfrutarlo.

Me atrae a ella y cuando me acerco a besarla me tumba en la cama y se coloca junto a mi, pasa su mano sobre mis ojos para que los cierre y siento como con la otra manos me acaricia el abdomen hasta llegar al resorte del pantalón, sube lentamente la mano y la regresa esta vez la pasa entre mi ropa interior y el pantalón, su mano aun mantiene mis ojos cubiertos.

-¿continuo?-pregunta.

-no pares-digo después de tragar saliva.

Ella mueve sus de dedos en círculos cerca de mi clítoris, estoy empapada y siento vergüenza de lo rápido que paso, pero me trago la vergüenza y me enfoco en sentir, de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, pongo las manos en mi cabeza mientras siento como ella libera mis ojos, los mantengo serrados disfrutando, me despoja del pantalón y mi ropa interior, siento mi rostro arder, es mas de lo que he permitido a una persona ver o tocar, ella se coloca entre mis piernas y con una mano comienza a jugar con el área del bikini, y con la otra usa las yemas de los dedos para subir y bajar por mi clítoris ya hinchado, recarga su cabeza en mi pierna y sus dedos rodean mi entrada cuidadosamente como pidiendo permiso, o tal vez disfrutándolo como yo, y de pronto los siento dentro de mi, no duele por mi lubricante natural pero siento sus dedos dentro, mantengo los ojos cerrados solo se que me hacen estremecer, los mueve en círculos como si reconociera una terreno desconocido y comienza a meterlos y sacarlos con cuidado, después una combinación de ambos.

No estoy muy consiente de que esta haciendo, sus dedos dentro de mi, su pulgar acariciando mi clítoris, su otra mano acariciando mi abdomen y los gemidos escapando de mi boca, siento mi piel bañada en sudor mis pezones aun duros y un cosquilleo que me invade por completo.

-más…-se me escapa en un suspiro-más…-un gemido-mas rápido…-suelto.

Los movimientos se vuelven mas rápidos y me encanta, me fascina la sensación, la rodeo con las piernas y comienzo a apretarme mas contra ella, continua con el ritmo hasta que no puedo mas algo explota dentro de mi, siento como corre dentro de mi y sale acompañada de un gemido, un orgasmo… e tenido un orgasmo y no hay palabra que lo describa, ni palabra en mi para Korra, aunque que podría decir, me tiene a su merced desnuda, empapada, temblando…

Korra se acuesta a mi lado, la beso, la atraigo sobre mi le acaricio la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero le saco el short y la ropa interior, ella me ayuda a sacárselo por completo, pongo mis manos en sus caderas y comienzo a balancearla de atrás a delante, siento su humedad y su bello roza mi pierna, ella entrelaza sus piernas con la mía en medio y apoyándose en sus codos comienza a moverse mas rápido clava sus ojos en los míos y admiro el vaivén de sus pechos, muerde su labio inferior con fuerza y abre su herida una línea de sangre recorre su barbilla, comienza a gemir y siento como me excito de nuevo, admiro su cuerpo, las líneas de sus músculos apenas señaladas, el color de su piel perlada por el sudor.

-me encantas…-dice y sin detenerse besa mis labios dejándome sabor a hierro- me fascinas, me enloqueces, me excitas… te aviso-soltó un gemido- que si esto es un sueño, al despertar me iré directo a tu casa Asami Sato-gemido-saltare la valla y buscare tu cuarto por toda la casa, y cuando te encuentre…-su respiración era entrecortada y se frotaba mas rápido contra mi pierna- no va a haber nada en este mundo que me impida hacerte el amor…

-No es un sueño, pero nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto si lo hubieras tenido antes.

Ella se detuvo y se tumbó junto a mí viéndome a los ojos.

-¿a si?-pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-fantaseaba con que entrabas a mi habitación… me recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que entrabas y me besabas y la única forma de contenerme y no buscarte…

-te tocabas… pensando en mi-hay una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y no puedo evitar sonrojarme-te sonrojas… después de todo lo que acabamos de hacer-siento que el calor sube mas a mi rostro, me besa –tal vez, un día de estos brinque la cerca y te caiga de sorpresa.

-no hay manera en que entres a casa, pero te daré una llave para que no saltes nada.-Mi corazón esta acelerado, tanto que podría salirse de mi cuerpo-Korra, mi Korra, no tienes una idea de cuanto te deseo, prométeme que si vuelvo a dudar o quiero poner alguna barrera entre nosotras, me besaras y no dejaras de hacerlo hasta que vuelva a razonar.

-Eres hermosa Asami Sato-dice y no se como interpretar su voz.

-Tu lo eres mas, Korra hija de Tonraq de la tribu agua del sur…

-Es muy tarde y tengo una cita muy importante a las dos de la tarde,-dice con prisa fingida –debo recoger a Naga y tratar de arreglar esta fea cara.

-No vayas hoy, tal vez no se presente-le digo tomándola de la mano.

-le hice una promesa, mientras tenga vida y conciencia estaré cada domingo a la misma hora esperándola, hoy tengo un buen presentimiento, ¿iras?-me pregunta me acerco a sus labios, la beso como confirmación.-me encantas Sato.

-me fascinas Korra-le digo y le doy una nalgada, se sonroja- ¿después de todo lo que hicimos te sonrojas por una nalgada?-le digo en el mismo tono de broma que uso ella.

-no es por la nalgada en si, es porque me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy en mi cama desnuda con la chica mas guapa de la universidad que también esta desnuda… y con la nalgada se que no es un sueño.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, es tarde y tengo una cita a las dos con una chica sexy y no se que ponerme…- le digo y me siento buscando mi ropa.

Me pongo ropa y acomodo un poco mi cabello, no puedo usar mi carro así que tomare un taxi, tengo que llegar a casa y darme una ducha estar lista para ver de nuevo a mi novia… ¿Por qué es mi novia no?

-desayuna conmigo-me invita Korra abrazándome por la espalda.

-cambiemos el plan, vamos juntas a mi casa, me doy una baño vamos por Naga y te prometo que antes de las dos estamos en el parque, no quiero separarme de ti.

-¿iremos en el demonio azul?

-¿no te gusta?-pregunto recordando lo que lo ha evitado.

-Bromeas me encanta ese carro, es un BMW seis cilindros en línea Performance TwinPower Turbo acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en cuatro punto ocho segundos.

-en cuatro punto cinco, pero me sorprende que sepas eso.

-de echo lo vi en una revista y lo memorice, espere la oportunidad para parecer interesante-me contesto con una sonrisa mientras encogía los hombros.

La bese, no puedo evitar besarla, no cuando lo he deseado hace tanto tiempo, no cuando corresponde a mis besos, no cuando me quiere como yo a ella.

.

.

Desde que conozco a Korra la he visto como un enigma, estoy muy confundida, de verdad confundida con su forma de ser, su personalidad, su humor cambiante, pero si hay algo que nunca imagine fue que tener respuestas de Korra estaría tan cerca de mí como teclear su nombre en el buscador. ¿Quién es Korra? Cerca de 11, 800,000 resultados más del doble de los que aparecen si escribo mi nombre, antes de divagar como siempre les diré como me entere de esto.

Ha pasado poco mas de un mes desde que somos novias, aunque mantenemos la relación en secreto, nuestra relación ha pasado de nivel y me sonrojo al pensar como a mejorado en la intimidad, nos hablamos por teléfono o enviamos mensajes aun estando las dos en el mismo salón, en ocasiones va conmigo a la oficina y me ayuda leyendo documentos que debo firmar mientras hago otra cosa, o pasándome herramienta cuando estoy en el taller, en ocasiones entrenamos juntas lo que no avanza mucho porque terminamos besándonos o desnudas en las regaderas, últimamente el trabajo en la oficina se ha vuelto mas pesado y en ocasiones no nos vemos. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin Korra, no ahora que entro por completo.

Es una semana muy importante en la universidad, tanto que representantes políticos no solo de ciudad republica si no de las cuatro naciones vienen a la ciudad y darán conferencias magistrales en los diferentes auditorios, la política aunque he crecido ligada a ella nunca me ha parecido importante, hasta ahora, pensaba evitar las conferencias y así trabajar en un nuevo prototipo de motor electromagnético con mínima ignición de gasolina, cuando Opal apareció de la nada en el laboratorio.

-Asami, ¿Qué haces aquí? Debemos ir al auditorio principal antes que no haya lugar en el.

-No sabía que eras entusiasta de la política-le dije sin levantar la mirada de mi computadora.

-la verdad es que no pero Korra va a dar un discurso.

-¿Korra va a dar un discurso? ¿Por qué? sé que estudia política pero no imagine que tuviera lugar en las conferencias, ¿ganaría algún concurso?-pregunte sobretodo porque mi novia no menciono nada de eso, ¿porque no decirme?

-¿la conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?-pregunta Opal, por obvias razones ella no sabe que tanto conozco a Korra.

-claro la ex novia de Mako-escupí sintiendo un sabor a hiel en la boca.

-No, -Bolín llego en ese momento y entro al laboratorio buscando a su novia-Asami no sabe quién es Korra…-le dijo a su novio y el me miro como si yo hubiera negado la existencia del sol.

-¿Sabes de donde es Korra?

-del sur-conteste fastidiada, y levante mi mirada de la computadora para ver las caras de mis amigos como es que ellos creen saber mas de mi novia que yo...

-si es del sur, pero sabes ¿qué tan al sur?-tras mi negativa continuo- es de la tribu agua del sur, en el sur… la región que fue atacada por los igualitarios y casi destruida hace 15 años pero llevaba ocupada por ellos desde hace 20, -vio en mi mirada que no entendía de que me hablaba.

-escribe en el buscador, Korra tribu agua del sur…-me sorprendí ante la idea de buscarla el google pero lo hice y me sorprendí al ver la cara de mi chica en búsqueda de imágenes y una descripción de ella en Wikipedia así como más de once mil resultados.

-vamos… no encontraremos lugar en el camino lo checas desde tu celular.

-solo debo hacer una llamada los alcanzo enseguida, apártenme un lugar.

Marque su numero sonó tres veces.

-Hola bebé-contesto y hubiera sonreído si mi novia no me hubiera ocultado que estaba en Wikipedia.

-¿podrías aclararme como es que todo el mundo sabe que darán una conferencia excepto tu bebe?-le pregunte molesta.

-era una sorpresa, te estaba escribiendo un mensaje en este momento para encontrarnos en el auditorio.

-y me podrías decir como se te olvido mencionar que hay mas de once mil resultados si escribo tu nombre en google.

-supuse que lo sabrías… todo el mundo lo sabe, he estado en televisión desde los cinco años, la semana de tu cumpleaños estuve en la cumbre de las cuatro naciones unidas, es mas hasta tu papá me conoce, era una de las invitadas de honor en tu cumpleaños, fue mi papá en mi lugar…

-¿enserio?-pregunte.

-Amor… ¿por que otra razón viviría en protección de testigos? –me quede en silencio, nunca me había dicho amor, me sentí tonta por ser tan ciega, todo el mundo hablaba de lo importante que era Korra -Sami… yo pensé… bueno como siempre insistías con mi carrera política… creí que era muy mi peso político y esas cosas… -silencio-¿vendrás?

-ya voy.

-nos vemos entonces… Te amo-y corto antes de que pudiera contestar…

Korra, mi Korra, no me había dicho que me amaba y yo tampoco lo había hecho, no porque no lo sintiera, fui tras mis amigos impactada por la noticia, al llegar al auditorio me di cuenta que la mayoría de los asientos estaban ya ocupados, pero había asientos especiales para mis amigos y para mi al frente, desafortunadamente el internet estaba saturado y no podía usar los datos en el auditorio, nadie decía nada de Korra, ni mis amigos y conforme el tiempo avanzada el auditorio se llenaba más y más de personas que se sentaban en el suelo o se quedaban parados pegados a la pared para no tapar a los presentes.

El evento comenzó presentaron al panel de oradores que estaban presentes políticos importantes de las cuatro naciones, pero Korra no estaba, escuche aburrida los discursos de los presentes, y aplaudía cuando los demás lo hacían, reía cuando reían y me sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Le agradecemos al panel por estar sus discursos, y les presento a nuestra última oradora, prodigiosa estudiante de la universidad y oriunda de la tribu agua del sur, ganadora del premio de la unificación de naciones, y activista acérrima, con ustedes Korra.

Korra apareció con la vestimenta de la tribu agua, vestida de azul, casi cubierta por completo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido camino con seguridad hasta llegar al estrado y espero a que los aplausos cesaran, saco su teléfono celular de su bolsa.

-Buenas tardes, antes de comenzar con el discurso les pido por favor que saquen sus celulares, -dijo y levanto su teléfono todos en el auditorio incluyéndome hicimos lo mismo alcance a ver mi foto es su protector pero fue solo un momento -ahora por favor podrían apagarlo, si tienen algo más importante que hacer en este momento que escucharme, es el momento de salir-dijo y apago su teléfono, la imitamos. -Al ser la última supongo que todos saben quiénes son los presentes por lo que les dedico un saludo cordial a todos y cada uno de los presentes en este auditorio.

…-se me pidió que viniera vestida con mi ropa tradicional y me sentí ofendida, no por usar mi ropa tribal si no por que asumieron que no la usaría, estoy orgullosa de mis raíces estoy argullosa de lo que soy y de dónde vengo y estoy orgullosa de hablar de nuevo ante un auditorio, provengo de la tribu agua del sur, una comunidad que ha sido masacrada y casi exterminada por completo, una tierra a la que le fueron negados sus derechos, hoy estoy aquí porque no baje la cabeza cuando un igualitario decidió callar mi voz, son diferentes decía, pero en ese momento, con un arma en mi frente no entendía tal diferencia, mi piel era más oscura y mis ojos de otro color, mi ropa era diferente pero al verlo no pude evitar notar que eran mas nuestras similitudes, dos manos, dos piernas, ojos, boca, lo único que él tenía y yo no era su decisión de tomar o no mi vida…

…-un grupo de personas pensó que nuestras diferencias eran tales que era necesario o someternos o aniquilarnos, y se nos dieron dos opciones, callar y morir o alzar la voz y morir, decidí la segunda, si mi vida ya estaba perdida, porque no aclamar al viento y que mi voz le diera una tercera opción a mis compatriotas, hablar y vivir…

…-durante más de diez años consecutivos los igualitarios quisieron callar mi voz… la voz de mi pueblo, con balas, nos quitaron nuestro idioma, religión, nuestro derecho a ser educados y nuestra libertad, pero no nos quitaron lo que en realidad era importante, no nos quitaron la esperanza, no nos quitaron la fuerza y el espíritu de sobrevivir, ellos armados con armas de fuego, violencia e ignorancia nos atacaron pero me defendí, me defendí con educación, con un lápiz, un trozo de papel, me defendí al decirle al mundo que aun estábamos vivos, que habían muerto cientos y herido a miles, pero seguíamos vivos, que no levantaríamos un arma contra ellos, porque teníamos algo que ellos no, el poder de decidir lo que es correcto sobre todo lo demás.

…-he pensado en que pasaría si tuviera frente a mí al asesino de mi hermano, justicia… que me asegura que no sea venganza. Vengarme no lo haría porque yo no soy quien para decidir el futuro de una vida, alce mi voz y me convertí en una amenaza, una niña el peor enemigo de los igualitarios, pero los dos perdimos, ellos la ocupación y yo perdí a mi pueblo.

…-desde niña quería ser doctora para ayudar a mi pueblo herido, pero después del ataque decidí que quería dedicarme a la política, se necesitan doctores, pero un doctor puede ayudar a una comunidad y un político puede cambiar el mundo.

…-hoy los invito a todos, gente de ciudad república, de las cuatro naciones, exijan sus derechos, su derecho a la educación, a una atención medica accesible, a la paz entre las naciones, conozcan a sus representantes, hagan peticiones, vean lo que está mal y busque una solución, pero también cumplan con sus obligaciones como ciudadanos, que haya más personas con un libro en la mano que armas.

…-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, nos damos cuenta de la importancia de la luz cuando vemos la oscuridad. Nos damos cuenta de la importancia de nuestra voz cuando estamos silenciados. Nos damos cuenta de cuanto amamos cuando perdemos a las personas importantes, vemos la verdad cuando dejamos de buscarla…

…-me tomaron como ejemplo, me dijeron especial y me protegieron, pero no soy mejor que nadie, no soy especial, soy una chica, que quiere volver a casa, que su gente viva con sus tradiciones, que se les permita ser diferentes, solo pido justicia y libertad…

Estoy anonadada viendo a mi chica en el estrado, fuerte, imponente, su rostro sereno, cuando pensé que no podía impresionarme mas… me levanto como el resto a aplaudirle, el hombre frente a mi se levanta y en un segundo todo cambia, se escuchan tres detonaciones seguidas que impactan a Korra, una en el hombro la otra en la espalda y la ultima en la cabeza, grito con todas mis fuerzas pero antes que reaccione se escucha otra detonación mi rostro esta salpicado de sangre alguien le disparo al agresor.

-Korra…

.

.

 **¿Me extrañaron? Antes que nada y primero que todo, quiero darles las gracias por leer hasta este punto la historia, me he tardado mucho y estoy consiente de eso pero les aseguro que siempre que tengo tiempo libre busco la manera de avanzar en la historia, no se que les gustaría primero, respuestas a los comentarios, notas del autor… asi que comenzare con algunas respuestas.**

 **Desde que descubri que puedo mandarles mensajes privados se me hizo mas fácil contestarles directamente, pero como hay personas a las que no puedo contestarles entonces les toca por este medio, solo hay una pregunta, (me han abandonado) que no he contestado aun asi los amo, porque se que están ahí fantasmas…**

 **Mi edad y si perdi la cordura por querer casarme… tengo 25 años, mi novia tiene 22 pero llevamos una larga y extraña relación, he vivido fuera de casa desde los 18 y aunque al principio era divertido y siempre estaba ocupada entre la universidad y el trabajo no sentía el peso de la soledad, tuve problemas con mi rooming así que rente un departamento, en ese momento yo era la jefa de mi novia ((si se quedo con la jefa sexy) (jejeje si no me quiero yo quien?)), bueno pues a una semana de comenzar a salir le dije vente conmigo y desde entonces hemos estado juntas, es una persona genial y bueno si sigo lloro, la cosa es que daremos el gran paso, hay personas que le tienen miedo al compromiso, yo era una, pero conocí a la persona correcta y como les dije ¿o no se si les dije? Entraremos a una nueva universidad por una maestría y no quiero que me la ganen jejeje.**

 **Bien aclarado ese punto, no es el final de la historia y si no les agradara mucho, notaron los cambios en la historia y que por fin subí de tono todo, pensé en ponerles una advertencia pero chicas seamos sinceras… la historia es categoría M sabias que pasaría, y ni solo lo teñí de rosa, se que siguen esperando la explicación de porque cerró todo tan abrupto. Bien porque si, así soy yo, cualquier duda especifica la aclarare en los comentarios.**

 **Les comunico que tengo una nueva historia en que publique al mismo tiempo, no me odien, en la historia explico las razones, ahora bien lo ultimo es que no voy a actualizar esta historia pronto, no porque no puedo si no porque no quiero, la llamo pausa dramática, la subiré exactamente el 19 de noviembre, así que cuenten un mes desde ahora.**

 **Les envió un cordial saludo, nos vemos en los comentarios, los quiero mucho y los quiero ver triunfar…**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Brian Konietzko.

 **Capitulo 18**

El sonido de la alarma me despierta, al abrir los ojos me encuentro con unos ojos azules, ella me sonríe y se acerca a besarme, no cierro los ojos y ella tampoco, sabe que no me gusta, me levanto inmediatamente no tengo intención de permanecer más en la cama, apago la alarma y de dirijo al baño, cierro la puerta con seguro, no quiero que entre a la ducha y me quite el tiempo, me doy un baño rápido y enredada en la toalla, seco mi cabello a la perfección, evito ver mi reflejo en el espejo empañado, me dirijo a el vestidor, tras la puerta dentro del baño. El cuarto es más grande que la habitación anterior, selecciono mi ropa interior y me cambio en la comodidad que brinda el cuarto serrado, escojo mi ropa, un traje color gris oscuro, conformado de una falda y un saco, una blusa blanca de manga larga, unas medias y escojo un par de zapatillas del gran exhibidor que tengo.

Regreso al baño, lavo mis dientes aun ignorando mi reflejo y de un cajón saco una caja de antiácidos y tomo uno. Salgo del baño y me dirijo al tocador, por primera vez en el día pongo atención a mi rostro, pongo corrector en mis ojeras y la base del maquillaje, pongo polvo, delineo mis ojos, pongo sombras en los parpados, un poco de rubor y labial rojo.

Al bajar las escaleras el olor a café me inunda, llego a la cocina y me dirijo a la cafetera, la apago y sirvo una taza, lo tomo amargo con la intención de cambiar mi sabor de boca, me siento al comedor y observo un segundo el televisor prendido, en silencio, nunca pongo el volumen a menos que me interese una noticia.

El ladrido de Naga me regresa a la realidad ella viene a saludarme meneando la cola, acaricio su cabeza, escucho cuando ella baja la escalera, no le dirijo una mirada, no estoy de humor, la escucho en la cocina también se sirve café, tomo la Tablet de mi bolso y finjo leer algo con toda mi atención cuando escucho un fuerte ladrido un grito, volteo la vista para verla empapada de café.

-No Naga, chica mala-decía mientras intentaba limpiar su uniforme blanco con una servilleta de cocina-se me hará tarde…-protestaba.

-pues cámbiate rápido-le dijo en un tono más hostil de lo que se merecía.

La veo subir corriendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto, Naga no la quiere y al parecer a ella tampoco le agrada, pese a que sé que el café está muy caliente no puedo sentir un poco de empatía, observo el televisor y subo el volumen, de nuevo Bolín está en la televisión, desde que se convirtió en un actor de cine es normal verlo en entrevistas o chismes sin sentido, en esta ocasión le achacaban un romance con su coestrella de su más reciente producción.

-es tardísimo-exclama bajando rápidamente las escaleras y se acerca a besarme.

-me correrás el labial-le digo secamente.

Se detiene a un milímetro de mis labios, ciento un ligero rose.

-tu puedes pintarlos de nuevo y yo no puedo trabajar el día completo sin su recuerdo- me dijo dulcemente mientras me besaba-tengo guardia esta noche, nos vemos mañana- Naga ladro y ella se alejó de mi tomando su bolso y sus llaves- adiós Naga, te amo Asami.

-yo igual-dije descortés mientras levantaba la mano a manera de despedida, la escuche cerrar la puerta.

Sé que no se merece como la trato, sé que está mal nuestra relación, pero no puedo alejarme de ella, sus ojos azules… son tan parecidos a los de ella que en los momentos acalorados en los que nuestros cuerpos se juntan ella se pierde por completo y sus ojos me la traen de vuelta, Korra vuelve a mí.

Han pasado tres años desde que se fue, tres años y aun así no puedo olvidarla, y es que en realidad no quiero, me aferro a su recuerdo como a una tabla en medio del mar. Naga se recuesta en mis pies sé que también la extraña por eso no acepta al remedo que sustituye a su dueña, a nuestra dueña.

Por cuestiones de seguridad Korra fue llevada a no sé dónde para protegerla de los igualitarios y que recuperara su salud, no he tenido noticias de ella, ni una llamada, correo, un mensaje, señales de humo, temo lo peor… todos los días veo las noticias, esperando saber de ella, en estos tres años he estado a punto de contratar a alguien para que la busque, pero me detengo no quiero que por mi egoísmo ella sea lastimada de nuevo.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después del atentado, mi rostro lleno de sangre que no era mía, un zumbido en mi cabeza, la falta de aire, todos apartándome de ella, total oscuridad, dos días después del atentado fui a casa de Korra por Naga y encontré algo mas de lo que buscaba, Naga me recibió feliz de verme y hambrienta, después de alimentarla fui al cuarto de Korra, estaba igual que como lo había dejado, su cama tendida, su ropa guardada, una ligera capa de polvo, recogí un cambio de ropa y aunque sabia que estaba en muy grave seguía con vida, luchando después de salir de una cirugía que duro mas de veintiocho horas, tome la correa de Naga y me dispuse a salir pero vi la segunda habitación del departamento, donde nunca había entrado, tal vez era una habitación vacía pero la necesidad por estar mas tiempo en ese lugar me llevo a la tercera puerta, al abrirla me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien con esa habitación, las ventanas cubiertas con periódico dejaban completamente oscura la habitación y después de encender la luz me descubrí el secreto de Korra.

No sabia a que dedicarle mi atención primero, las paredes tenían recortes de periódicos, fotografías, recortes, con nombres y direcciones, algunos estaban señalados en rojo, otros en verde, había un viejo sillón con una cobija distendida y una almohada como si hubiera dormido ahí mas que en su propia cama, un escritorio con carpetas, una computadora, una mesilla con varias tazas vacías…

Camine con cuidado, Naga se quedo sentada en la puerta, como si no se le permitiera entrar en ese lugar, el nombre que mas destacaba era Amón como un alias, y el nombre Noatak relucía, otros nombres algunos de personas importantes, políticos y periodistas, estaban en el muro, incluso el nombre de mi padre figuraba con una foto de el de hace años, leí la información que tenia sobre mi padre sintiéndome ofendida y en ella decía que mi padre había fabricado las armas con las que destruyeron parte de su ciudad y el invento las maquinas para la extracción del petróleo. Decía que gracias ha esos inventos mi padre amasó su gran fortuna.

En esa información venían fechas y cantidades en millones, recordé la incomodidad de Korra en mi casa, salí en dirección a mi casa y confronte a mi padre, el me afirmo que era nuestro trabajo, y que no habían sido vendidas de manera ilegal, pero ese mismo día deje mi casa, y aunque aun trabajo con mi padre casi nunca lo veo.

Ahora trabajo en tecnología ecológica, doy conferencias de concientización del ambiente y robótica industrial.

Naga ladra y me saca de mis recuerdos, se sienta frente al televisor y mueve la cola, nunca la había visto tan interesada, observo la pantalla y siento que la taza se resbala de mis manos, Korra esta en las noticias, subo el volumen y escucho su voz, su cabello a crecido y se ve mas delgada pero es ella, tras ella esta Kuvira, las noticias hablan de su regreso y de que dará una conferencia por la tarde en Ba Sing Se, me levanto de inmediato y salgo de casa tan rápido como mi sorpresa me lo permite, tomo mi celular y le marco a mi secretaria.

-buenos días señorita Sato…-la voz de mi secretaria en el altavoz.

-necesito que canceles todo lo que tengo para hoy y me consigas un boleto para Ba Sing Se.-le ordeno.

-señorita Sato… le recuerdo que tiene una reunión muy importante el día de hoy…

-Yo decido que es importante, cancela todo lo que tenga hoy y consígueme el boleto, voy en camino al aeropuerto.-colgué la llamada.

.

-o-

.

Entrar a la conferencia fue mas complicado de lo que hubiera esperado, el nivel de seguridad era impresionante y conseguir una entrada me costo varios favores, pero por fin estoy esperando a que Korra aparezca veo a muchas personas importantes entre los asistentes, por mas que intente verla en privado me fue imposible.

Me siento ansiosa, no se que reacción tendrá cuando me vea, el evento comienza y no veo a Korra por ningún lado, mi teléfono sonó y lo ignoro, mientras aumenta mi impaciencia, suena de nuevo, pienso en apagarlo, pero a la tercera vez que suena dicen su nombre levanto la mirada mientras pongo mi teléfono en la oreja y siento que la sangre se me va a los pies, por imposible que parezca no es porque puedo ver a Korra, es por lo que escucho del celular.

-es urgente… se trata de su padre…

La veo un segundo mientras se acerca al estrado, me levanto y doy la vuelta.

-arregla mi regreso-le digo a mi secretaria mientras siento una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

.

.-.

,

Hola les agradezco su paciencia, sus comentarios y sus visitas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y mi otra historia se llama CORONELAS también es un Korrasami la encontraran por ahí.

Saludos un beso y un abrazo

Liz


End file.
